Moonlight Hybrid
by Felinephoenix
Summary: A story about Lee's son...if that's what you can call him.
1. Of Kiiroishi and his Family

Disclaimer: What makes anybody think that producers even read fics most of the time? Um-- I don't own Digimon and I'm sure you wouldn't want to sue me. At the moment, I don't even have a dollar to my name.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic contains things that may disturb some people. Simply, implications of crossbreeding and Lee cooking. =P I think I may have this wrong, but I think Lee is his last name, right? Enjoy!  
  
  
I stop at the door of my house and turn around to look at the moon. I love the Moonlight. Like my mother, I suppose. She tells me that when she was younger, she was always out and looking at the stars, because she believed they held some answer for her. She no longer does that as much. Then again, she also doesn't seem to ponder about things as much as both she and my father say she did.  
  
My name is Kiiroishi Lee. I'm not sure of the meaning of my last name, but my surname means "Yellow Rock", as in the Moon. I told you my mother loved it. My name is a mixture of Chinese and Japanese, if you do care to know. My father's name is Jenrya Lee. He is half Chinese, half Japanese. He's a rather thoughtful man, very much inclined to periods of deep thinking. He works with a governmental agency trying to protect the rights of Digimon.  
  
I'm the reason for that.  
  
Me. Yes, me. Because if there had been such an agency before the time I was --- created is the best way to put it, I think, I would not exist. I am nothing much more than an experiment, to those who created me. My parents of course do feel differently, so don't worry about that. But to explain things...  
  
I am a hybrid. My creators, an unnamed governmental agency, decided to see if humans were compatible with Digimon. The answer appears to be yes. Mind you, this was neither of my parent's idea. This agency had managed to obtain DNA from my father, and my mother's data to create me against their will. There have been side effects. I am not just a normal human. For example, I can use attacks like any Digimon can. A weaker version, mind you, but I still have that ability nonetheless. However, unlike a Digimon, I cannot load a Digimon's data. I cannot Digivolve. Which in all honesty, is probably a good thing.  
  
Physically, you'd probably never guess any of that. I look like a normal thirteen-year old boy, if there is such a thing. I do have hair the color of my mother's pale yellow fur, and oddly pale skin which I most certainly did not get from my father. Those are the only real indications of my true origins. Aside from my retractable and never-used-except-in-family-pictures-hair-and-tail. However, my parents decided on the story of my mother being a deceased American woman named Rena. So, I'm known at school as the kid with a dead mom.   
  
Despite the whole eccentricity of the situation, I do love my parents. They're great, and we are a family, though only my parents' friends and my father's family do actually know about my mother. My mother, who has just appeared behind me and given me a hug, interrupts me in my thinking.  
  
"Mom!" I cry out in suprise. My mother chuckles softly and ruffles my hair, then lets me go. I scowl at her, which causes her to smile. Our porch lights flicker on, and my father calls out from inside the house. He scolds my mother for scaring me.  
"I didn't scare him, Jen. Right, Kiiroishi?" My mother calls out.   
I sigh softly. "Right." I call out.  
She puts her paw over my shoulder. "Let's go inside," she says, giving me a grin. "Your father cooked tonight."  
I grimace, in remembrance of my father's various attempts to cook, but do slowly make my way inside the house.  
  
The click of a camera, and a graying-sunglass wearing blond man in a navy business suit shoves the camera into his pocket.   
"Do not forget you are my creation, hybrid." he murmurs softly, then crosses the corner into another street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review, perhaps? Flame, I prefer you not, but whatever. Just put something!  
  



	2. Of Yamaki and Ice

"Kiiro-kun!" cries out a female voice I know very well. It was the voice of Reiko. She's my parent's best friends' (Takato Matsuda and Rika Makino) daughter. We've known each other since we were, like, in diapers and she's the only girl who knows about my family. She's kinda zany, but she's cool. And, well, I do kind of like her...y'know, in that way...   
  
As I turned around to look back at my friend, she charged up on me and grabbed me around my neck.   
"Gak!" I sputtered in suprise, and felt my ears and tail sprout out, because I was so shocked.   
Reiko giggled at me. "You have such cute ears." she told me playfully, tugging on my right one.   
I felt myself blushing and pulled away from her, drawing my ears back in my hair and my tail into my, er, arse. It's taken me years to perfect my ability to do that, actually. When I was really little, I could never control them. They would sprout out, then retract, sprout out, retract, then...you get it.   
  
It's taken me quite the amount of time and various school switches, but now I've gotten them under control. They only pop out when I want them to, or when someone like Reiko happens to suprise me in the world's most annoying ways.   
  
Reiko frowned at me, pretending to look hurt.   
"Now why'd you get rid of them?" she asks me, pouting. "I like 'em."   
I scowl at her. "You would." I mutter under my breath. It's not as if I was mad at her, but it's not like she has to hide her origin everyday. Reiko giggles at me again.   
"Hey, mon-boy, you do remember that I'm coming over for dinner tonight...?" she muses aloud.   
"Um..." I mutter softly. As a matter of fact, no, I didn't remember that...   
"You don't remember?" cries out Reiko indignantly.   
I laugh nervously, and pat her shoulder. "Why, of course I did, Reiko-chan...I was just fooling with you, y'know." I lie, laughing quite nervously all the while.   
Reiko laughs at me. "I know you're lying, but we gotta go to school anyway." she reminds me, and grabs my arm, tugging me away to that evil place known as school.   
  
Click. Yamaki ran his hand through his graying hair nervously. He frowned deeply as he inspected his newest pictures of...his hybrid. Screw the fact that he had not used his own DNA for the project, he had supervised the construction. He was as much the -- the father of -- what had that digital mess of a fox insisted upon calling him? Yes, Kiiroishi. He was as much the father of Kiiroishi as Jenrya Lee. But pet peeves aside, he had work to do. According to the genecyst and data analyzers, the boy's power should be increasing beyond his ability to cast weak versions of the mother's rookie attacks. About time, too.   
  
Yamaki grinned maliciously. "Time to test you out, my son." he whispered softly.   
  
Reiko was still dragging me along, despite my protests that my arm hurt like a -- well, never mind. Despite my protests for the welfare of my arm, Reiko was still dragging me to our school, which was only a glance away. Then I felt her whole body freeze, and her grip on my arm cease. I looked up at her, then stopped breathing as ice began to coat the streets, sidewalks, and our school. An unusually large icicle began to form from the nearby shop above us, then began to fall.   
  
Reiko suddenly screamed, snapping back to reality. I quickly turned, grabbing Reiko as I spun and began to run as fast as possible away from the icicle, which shattered on the frozen street, and leaving a large, long, deep crack. Reiko seemed to choke on her words, and walked backwards into me. We both stopped for breath. I suppose I was too high on my own adrenaline and pure joy at survived that I had refused to notice that the ice had not melted nor disappeared.   
That was a very bad mistake on my part. Reiko grabbed my hand, and I looked up at her. She pointed towards the building around us. The ice was growing thicker and colder, and then suddenly tons of icicles like the one from before began forming and falling. I grabbed Reiko tightly to myself, and then felt nothingness, then reappearing at the exact same spot again.   
  
Had I just...disappeared? I had seen my mother do that so many times, and yet I had never been able to. Yet, I just did somehow...   
  
I let go of Reiko, who stared up at me bewildered. I felt the temperature grow warmer -- back to normal. Then I saw a man. He looked about in his forties, I would say, and dirty blonde hair that appeared to be graying. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, and his face was donned with sunglasses. He also was carrying a cigarette lighter that he kept clicking repeatedly.   
  
"Kiiroishi Lee, I presume?" he asked me in a calm, yet amused voice.   
I paused and glanced at Reiko. She shrugged. She wasn't any surer of how to answer than I was. Well, I may as well tell the truth.   
"Yes." I whispered softly.   
"Kiiroshi Lee -- the sinful hybrid, as we've nicknamed you at HQ." the man shared with me, a sardonically grin on his face. His face then returned to its normal anger-filled expression. "But, I digress. Kiiroishi, I can offer you an excellent opportunity, if you'll allow me a chance..." the man never did finish his sentence.   
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" my mother's voice cried out. Reiko and I looked in the direction of her voice.   
She smiled at me before the enhanced and deadly leaves headed towards Yamaki, who managed to duck from them at just the right moment.   
  
"Tsk, tsk, Renamon." he said softly, waving his index finger. "You really do need to work on your aim."   
"As if you were worth the time, Yamaki." I heard my father comment. He and my mother glanced at each other, then he motioned to me. I nodded, and began to follow him with Reiko trailing after me. My mother and Yamaki glared at each other, then she disappeared and reappeared behind Reiko.   
  
I wasn't sure what to think as I followed my father, my mind full of questions.


	3. Of Talking and Doors

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would just like to say, before the upcoming chapter, that I am not bashing Renamon. I think she's a great character and certainly one of the more interesting Digimon. So please don't misread the door scene, thank you very much.   
  
"So, Yamaki, you didn't manage to catch the hybrid, did you?"   
Yamaki gave a grunt of a response to his boss.   
"No," Yamaki said reluctantly. "Lee and that digital fox managed to get him away from me just as he was begging to listen." he reported.   
  
"Ah...I see...well, you might as well get a few more cracks at it. I guess it wouldn't be as easy as we supposed." Yamaki's golf-playing, and rather chunky boss mused.   
"You were saying you think you know how to get at him, right?" the boss asked.   
"Yes." Yamaki said.   
"Then you try that." the boss told him.   
"Of course I will." replied Yamaki, clicking off the television set in which his boss had been talking to him through.   
  
  
They were so many questions mixing around in my head. The only possible word to even describe what I felt right now was confusion. Poor, helpless, confusion. But what was the point in staying confused? I might as well get some questions answered, right?   
Better start with the least controversial...   
  
"Mom," I asked suddenly, causing her to look in my direction.   
"What happened to your aim?"   
Mom's head jerked back in suprise.   
"Um, excuse me?" she asked.   
I blushed as I stared at the table. So much for least controversial...   
  
"Well, um, y'know...I mean you could've hit that guy, right?" mom nodded indifferently.   
"So...why didn't you?" I said, finishing my question.   
Mom sighed. "You have to have discretion with your power, Kiiroishi." said told me.   
"You and I, we do exceed humans in many ways. But you see..." she paused, as if searching for words.   
"I've learnt over the years that if you're going to fight, fight for a purpose you believe in...for someone you believe in." I watched as his mother took a deep, sad, sigh. That bugged me.   
"Or else there's no point. You shouldn't even fight." she concluded.   
I frowned. "I'm still confused." I said simply.   
Mom smiled at me. "Let me explain that again. I could've hit Yamaki if I wanted to -- but by firing my attack, I served my main purpose." she said.   
I paused, and frowned even deeper. My mother was not making any sense. "Which was...?"   
Mom walked over to me and ruffled my hair. "To get you back."   
  
Then the doorbell rang. We glanced at each other, then I began sprinting for the door with mom behind me...only for both of us to smash into the door as my unknowing dad closed it after letter Ruki, Takato, Reiko and Guilmon in.   
  
"Ow..." I moaned as I ever so quickly came to realizing the meaning of pain.   
Mom said nothing, but I'll assume she shared the same sentiments.   
Reiko stood by the door giggling, Takato just blinked at stared at the two in confusion, Guilmon did the same, and dad just stared with obvious suprise on his face.   
Ruki grinned evily and walked up to the us. "Door..." she said softly. "Is something not to hit."   
"Guh..." was my painful and ever-so-intelligent reply. Dad, with his fatherly instincts returning, ran off to go make ice packs.   
  
Some hour or so later, all assembled company (with me and mom clutching out ice packs) were sitting in the kitchen, eating. Excepting me, of course -- it hurt too much to eat.   
Reiko was taunting mei, waving her plate in my face. "Oh come on, Kiiro-kun..." she said teasingly, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little bite." she giggled again. I groaned in frustation. "For the record, I would mind." I snapped.   
Reiko laughed. "Whatever suits ya." she winked at me and took a bite of her meal.   
Then came a sharp knocking at the door. Everyone glanced at each other, then dad rised and walked to the door.   
  
A man in a black suit, wearing a sort of bowler hat and sunglasses stood at the door. I could see him from my seat. I felt a chill go up my spine, and it wasn't helped by the fact that everyone else around me (excepting Reiko) was watching this outside the window -- then froze.   
  
"Hypnos..." mumured Takato softly.   
"What?" asked Reiko frightfully. But Takato ignored her question.   
"I thought that they weren't around anymore!" muttered Ruki angrily, her teeth clenched.   
"Unfortunately, no." my mother said softly.   
  
I glanced at my mother, and back at the window. Why were they here? Who were they? Why was everyone after him now? Because of what he was? But if that were true, then why...   
  
"You are Jenrya Lee, correct?" asked the strange man.   
"Yes." I heard my father reply.   
  
"I'm from an agency I'm certain you are familiar with. It's time for you to pay the piper." the man declared unemotionally.   
  
I felt the chills up my spine grow a million times worse.


	4. Of Escaping the House and Dumb Hypnos Em...

"Pay the piper...?" whispered Reiko. She glanced at me, and I looked away. I didn't really want to face anyone right now...   
I slunked down deep into my seat, feeling full of self-pity. Not a good feeling. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at, to my great suprise, Ruki.   
  
She smiled warmly at me. "You'll be alright, Kiiroishi." she told me. She glanced over at Takato.   
"You get him and Reiko out of here." she told her husband.   
Takato frowned. "So then...you and Renamon are going to fight?" he asked.   
My mother faced Takato, Reiko, and I.   
"If we have to." she told us.   
  
My dad was still standing outside with the man, making small talk and pretending he didn't understand him. I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach. My mother and Ruki slowly slinked out of the house through the back door. Reiko sat in her seat, hugging herself. I glanced up at her, and gave her a reassuring smile. Takato put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly got up, and so did I. it seemed to take so long, even though in reality it was only a few seconds. At this moment, everything seemed to be in slow motion.   
  
Takato lead Reiko and I (with Terriermon and Guilmon following) to my bedroom. He opened the window, and instructed us to climb out. I never had climbed out a window before. I fell out. Before getting to nurse my bruised butt, I tried to help Reiko out. She fell on top of me. Reiko yelped, Takato asked if we were okay, and I groaned in pain. Reiko finally got off me, and after a hard attempt, I managed to sit up.   
Takato sighed resignedly, then ran out of the room with Guilmon and Terriermon following him to help Ruki and my parents.   
  
The man in the business suit was getting annoyed. His boss had told him that this would be easy, all he had to do was persuade the Lee guy to give up the Hybrid, and that was it. But this Lee guy was stubborn. He kept telling him that he did not know what his was talking about. What was a Digimon anyway? He would say. It would all be so much easier if he could use physical force. But no, the boss had said. It might make the Hybrid angry, he said. He didn't really believe it would do that, but he had to do what the boss said. He didn't really have any employ--employamemb--no, that wasn't it! No em-ploy-able skills. He was not very em-ploy-able. He didn't have much of those book smarts, but he could beat a guy up and get stuff out of people. And the boss paid him real good, so he did what he said, even though he was creepy and was obsessed with these weirdo monster like thingys. And the not the cute kinds like on TV, either. But money was a good thing. So, he had to do what the boss said.   
  
"Listen up guy, I ain't got all night. Ain't you gonna give me the hybrid or not?" he asked.   
Lee shook his head. "Really, sir, I've no idea what you are talking about. Certainly you've got something better to do with your time then talk with me." he said genially.   
"No I don't. I'm doin' what my boss said and that's it. So give it to me!" the man begged. He was gonna beat this guy up once he got that hybrid. He really was asking for it.   
"I don't get what you mean by a hybrid, sir. I really don't think I have such a thing." Lee continued the tone of his voice suggesting that he was manipulating the man.   
"Look..." the man persisted. Then he saw two figures coming from around the house. A really hot looking lady and a -- a monster! It looked like some sort of freaked out fox.   
He began to run for it. Surely his boss would understand. Money may be good, but not that good.   
  
Yamaki grinned. He'd have to take it out of the poor bozo's salary, but he had warned him of Ruki and her pet fox. So, they were here too. He'd have to be a little bit more careful. Renamon could digivolve at any time, and that stupid little boy -- well, little man now, and was probably here with his Guilmon. And that Terriermon was probably hiding out somewhere.   
  
The question still remained -- where was Kiiroishi?   
  
Ah, well...time to call in another player to scare the monster out of the bushes.


	5. Of Fighting Impluses and Projectiles

(Type a title for your page here) I looked up, as everything around me seemed to be getting much, much hotter. I felt a bit like -- well, not like I was afraid...but anxious. Waiting. Wanting. Wanting to fight.  
Reiko gave me a questioning glance. No time for questions, I was going to fight...needed to fight...

Without any hesitation whatsoever, I ran out to the front of the house. Whatever it was...was waiting for me there.

Yamaki chuckled to himself and shook his head. The hybrid really was a bit too eager, wasn't he? He would have to try to calm him down a little once he managed to capture him. Not much of course, since he really did need that fighting...passion. Digimon really were interesting creatures, for all that they were mere digital trash.

But, he corrected himself; this boy was not a digimon. At the very least, not fully. Then, he found himself smiling. This should at least provide an interesting show...

Renamon sat pensively. That had scared the Hypnos employee out of the way, but why was everything getting so hot? Something was very wrong here. Renamon suddenly stiffened as it came to her. A digimon after Kiiroishi! Not if she could help it.

I just ran blindly. I guess if you could compare this feeling to anything, it'd be kind of like whenever you're playing basketball or some sport, and you see the perfect chance to get a point for your team. The last point of the game, the one that'll let your team win. You just sort of focus only on that.

It's like that, except a lot more powerful. I have to admit it did surprise me. I'd never felt like this before. I just went running blindly to the source of my enemy. Then I located the source. It was a Digimon of some kind. He looked a bit like a man, but he was covered in flames with a mouth that seemed stitched together. That man Yamaki was standing next to him.  
I stopped when I saw him. Then that feeling just...disappeared. Evaporated. It was utterly gone, replaced with a feeling of deep disgust. I was just going to sally forth, regardless of the consequences. 

I was such an idiot...

Suddenly, my mother appeared in front of me, shielding me. She and Yamaki exchanged a tense, long glare. My mother's gaze then slowly went up to the fire-man digimon standing next to Yamaki.

"Call him off." my mother demanded coldly.  
Yamaki chuckled. "I wasn't going to hurt the boy, Renamon," he said gently. He then continued speaking. "Besides, what are you going to do? You try and attack Meramon, I'll just send him after your little boy."  
My mother glared at Yamaki. He laughed. "Don't be stupid." he warned.  
Suddenly, I saw a glint of something in Yamaki's pocket. What...?  
My father came walking up with Ruki, Takato, Terriermon and Guilmon.  
"Yamaki,_let him go._" my father said with a tone of anger I had never heard in his voice before.  
He glanced towards the assembled Digimon and they all assembled battle stance. "Hah." Yamaki muttered under his breath, then drew the thing out his pocket and hurled it towards me.


	6. Of Mind Changes and Pillow Fights

(Type a title for your page here) AUTHOR'S NOTE: This part includes a fight between Jenrya and Renamon, neither of which have had much (if any) sleep. I'm not bashing the characters, just poking fun, so please don't flame me!

I came to not long after that. My vision was really fuzzy. I could sense some colors, but not much in general. I also heard some slight buzzing -- people talking, perhaps? Gradually, things were coming back

"Looks like he's snapping out of it. You think I should go get Lee?" a woman's voice asked uncertainly.

A man's voice sighing in thought. "Yeah, I guess you should. I'll go get some ice.  
My vision finally cleared up, and I saw Takato and Ruki leaving the room. I turned over to my side, and saw Reiko watching me. She was sitting on a ratty old chair I've had for ages. She smiled at me.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.  
"In your room." Reiko told me.  
"Why am I in bed?" I asked.  
"Kenta's idea. He thought you should lie down." whispered Reiko.  
"What happened to me?" I asked softly.  
Reiko paused before answering. "We're not sure. Yamaki..." she stopped mid-sentence.  
"Yamaki what?" I asked.  
"He threw some sort of syringe at you," Reiko said, getting up from he chair and looking out the window. "It hit you in the neck, and you've been out ever since." she said softly.  
"Really?" I asked her. She nodded. My fingers searched the back of my neck. I winced as I came in contact with some sort of bruise.  
"Yamaki ran before we could catch him. Dad called Kenta, and he got you into bed and just sort of looked you over," she turned towards me, smiling. "He thinks you should be okay, though. Nothing more than a little blood loss, really." Reiko happily reported.  
I propped my head up on my pillow. "So...you've been keeping watch on me ever since?" I asked her. Reiko laughed.  
"Um, well, not _me_...your mom and dad have until my dad finally convinced them to get some sleep about half and hour ago." she said quickly.  
"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
"Day and a half." said Reiko nonchalantly.  
"_What?_" I screamed, and bolted upright in my bed.  
"Geez." Reiko sighed, reminding me oddly of Ruki. "Lie back down, mon-boy. You shouldn't be up." she scolded me.

I felt a wave of pulsating anger. How dare she chide me, that stupid human! Then it vanished just as quickly, leaving me feeling dumbfounded.

Jenrya groaned. Somebody kept shaking him. He didn't really want to get up right now, he hadn't even had an hour's worth of sleep. He rolled over onto his back. He heard an exasperated sigh.

"Wake up." they said irritably.

Jenrya grunted and hurled his pillow in the direction of the voice. He then heard the sound of the pillow being blasted into little tiny bits. He opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a somewhat peeved Renamon.

Ooops...

Yamaki stepped into a dark room. He made his way to a large computer at the back of the room. He began typing quickly on the keyboard, and almost maniacal grin on his face.  
A screen popped up, revealing something similar to a download screen, the bar nearly filled. Underneath the bar were the words VIRUS 75% COMPLETE. Yamaki licked his lips in satisfaction. If he couldn't take the Hybrid in his current mind-set, he would just have to change it a little, that was all.

I heard the sounds of what sounded like a fight from my father's room nearby. Reiko and I looked at each other, then she walked up to the door and peeked out the hall.  
"I don't see anything." she muttered.  
She turned to me and shrugged. "Oh well." she muttered.  
"GAH!" I heard a grown man yelp. Dad!  
Sounds of a scuffle, pillows being thrown, another yelp from Dad, and then finally...  
"_Now_ will you get up?" my mother's voice asked ominously.

Dad must've said yes, because a few minutes later, both he and mom came into my room. Dad was nursing what I think was a nosebleed.  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
"Er, well..." Dad muttered. "Neither of us did have much sleep, y'know. Ah...your mother got irritated when I wouldn't get up and at some point a pillow hit me in the face...well, it's better you don't ask." he finished quickly. Reiko and I shared a glance. My parents were nuts.  
Takato walked in with Ruki. Takato blinked and gave my parents a curious stare.  
"Ah..." he said awkwardly.  
"Don't ask." both my parents said at the same time.  
"Oh, I get it." said Ruki slyly. "They don't want to tell us all about their little lover's spat." she teased.  
I tried very, very hard not to burst into laughter at my parents' facial expressions. By some miracle, I did succeed. Reiko was giggling in the corner.  
"It was not a lover's spat, Ruki. You know that. It was just an argument due to lack of sleep." she said matter-of-factly.  
"A violent one, apparently." commented Takato, looking at my dad, who was holding a piece of toilet paper under his nose. "Or did you get a nosebleed for another reason?" he asked with an equal amount of slyness as his wife.  
My father shook his head. "You get out of here." he muttered to Takato, pushing him away.  
I smiled as I watched them all. Then my heart stopped as I noticed my eyes seemed to be changing.

Stupid humans...


	7. Of Pretty Blondes and a Digivolving Kiir...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my little fic world, Kenta happens to a doctor. I forgot to mention that last chapter, sorry. If you're confused about the change in Kiiroishi, don't worry, I'll go into more detail on it in later chapters.   
  
Yamaki strides back into the dark room again, watching the progress of his little virus. It should be fully complete in a matter of minutes now...   
A young woman who is wearing a baby pink business suit walks in. Her long, blonde hair went halfway down her back. "Would you like anything to drink, sir?" she asked.   
Must be a new secretary, Yamaki thought. Well, she had looks. That might last her a week or two...   
"Coffee, perhaps?" she asked. Yamaki snapped back away from his thoughts.   
"Not really," he said in a gruff voice. "I'm busy."   
The secretary blinked, then went shyly out of the room. "Okay, then." she muttered.   
Yamaki shook his head, and looked at the screen again. He could think about her and her looks later...   
Besides, he did have somewhere to go.   
  
I began to pant. I felt so strange. I was out of breath...why didn't those stupid humans stop talking and HELP ME? Those stupid Digimon were no better, either. You would think they, at least, had more sense. But, no, of course not...   
I moaned in discomfort, and threw the sheets off my bed. Stupid things, they were making me hot. I was burning up...!   
The group turned to look at me. My breathing became more and more urgent. What was wrong with me?   
"Kiiroishi!" gasped the fox-like digimon. She knelt down to me. My mind seemed to go into a fog. I couldn't seem to remember who she was anymore. I was supposed to know, but I didn't...   
The blue-haired man turned two the other two adults. "Go get Kenta!" he yelled angrily.   
They both glanced at each other, and ran off. Perhaps to go get this Kenta person...   
I screamed as jolts of sudden pain filled my body. I felt my ears and tail spring out. Then more agonizing pain as my tails began to spilt until there was nine of them.   
  
I saw myself convulsing in pain in the mirror. I looked different. My ears, tail, and hair had changed color. They were a light purple. My eyes were a bright orange. A powerful color...powerful like I was...   
The pain stopped and was replaced with rage. Stupid human, stupid digital filth! I gave a yell and shoved the two of them out of my way, and jumped out the nearby window.   
  
Yamaki watched the hybrid bound out of the window. It had worked perfectly! Yamaki found himself unable to control his feeling of success. He began to laugh softly.   
  
"What exactly did you do to him?" asked another man in a gray suit and sunglasses, holding a remote control.   
Yamaki laughed and turned towards the man to answer his question. "Elementary, really," he said superior tone. "I just altered his memory and the data in his body. I changed it to the Virus form of the digital fox's champion. Youkomon."   
The man stared at him in confusion, but Yamaki went on.   
"The reason he's so violent is many of these...digital creatures...go berserk when changing form for the first time, accounting for his rage at the moment. Which reminds me...now." commanded Yamaki.   
The man next to Yamaki pressed a button on the remote control.   
  
I froze, and felt myself disappearing to somewhere without my controlling it.   
"Kiiroishi!" yelled the yellow fox and the blue-haired man, both charging after me. But it was too late.


	8. Of Fragmented Memories and Renamon Musin...

(Type a title for your page here) AUTHOR'S NOTE: All underlined words are things someone has said in the past. Just to clarify. Oh, and the whole 'sinful hybrid' thing is...well...let's just say Yamaki screws with Kiiroishi's brain a bit, okay?

Darkness.

Pure, black, horrible, terrifying darkness!

My eyes snapped open.

I did not even remotely know this place. What was it? Where was it?

"Glad to see you're up." a man's voice greeted me. He looked oddly familiar. His hair was a dirty blonde, turning gray. He wore a navy business suit and a pair of sunglasses. Why did he seem so familiar?

"Kiiroshi Lee -- the sinful hybrid, as we've nicknamed you at HQ."

"Sinful..." I murmured, remembering someone saying that to me.  
The man looked at me. "So you're gaining some memory back, Kiiroishi." he said calm and evenly.  
I looked up at him in surprise.  
"Is that my name? Kiiroishi?" I asked him. He nodded.  
"Kiiroishi Lee, to be exact." he confirmed.  
"What is this place?" I asked him.  
He grinned. More to himself, it seemed, than to me.  
"Hospital Wing here at Hypnos." he reported

I looked around. I was in a small bed -- not quite comfortable, but it provided its services. They were blue shades drawn around me, and I was wearing some sort of paper-like clothing. It seemed oddly familiar, reminding me of something else as well.

An image of a blue-haired man came to me. He looked very concerned and worried.  
"Hey...don't cry. Your arm will be all right, these doctors are going to take care of it for you."  
The memory then faded from my mind.  
I looked at my arm. Whoever the man had been was right. My arm seemed fine.  
The main in the business suit looked at me, frowning. Something seemed to be bothering him.  
"My name is Yamaki." he told me.

An image of ice. Freezing, cold, dangerous ice. I was running away from it with a girl. I felt an odd sort of embarrassment when I thought about her. Then, I heard someone yelling.

"Yamaki!"  
Then I was saved from the ice...by someone. Two people, I think.  
Once again, the image faded away.

"Yamaki?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Have I met you before?" I asked tentatively. He grinned a cruel, private, sort of grin.  
"Perhaps." he said softly.

Renamon watched distractedly as Ruki made another cup of coffee. She never did much like drink, it was too harsh, or gave her too much energy. She had noticed over the years that lots of humans did like the drink, among many others, because it would soothe their nerves.

Must be why she was drinking so much, thought Renamon. Takato walked wearily back into the kitchen and sat down on a chair near Renamon.

"I finally got her to sleep." he said, his voice revealing his general exhaustion. He gratefully took the cup of coffee Ruki leant to him.  
Was Kiiroishi even sleeping tonight? Renamon mused. Takato and Ruki had decided that for the time being, they should stay here in case anything did happen. Reiko had, of course, insisted that she stay as well.

She was as stubborn as her mother was.

Though Ruki had changed somewhat over the years, she was still as stubborn as she had ever been back from when they first met. She was still tough, of course, though she had eventually learned the art of friendship. At first, she seemed like almost all that mattered to her was fighting. Yet...be it chance or fate, becoming a Digimon Tamer had made her change. Made her realize that life was not just one long battle, and that she didn't have to face it alone. She had changed.

Renamon fought back a sob, definitely not for the first time, as her mind replayed Kiiroishi's sudden, violent change. What had happened to her son?  
She took a deep breath. There was no need to cry yet. She did feel certain that, at the very least, he was still alive. After all, Yamaki did need him.

What exactly had triggered Ruki's change, Renamon wondered? Of course, the answer was pretty obvious now. Not from the beginning of course, she did _hate_ him then. Renamon found herself almost smiling from the memory. They had eventually calmed towards each other, but it had taken time. Then it just seemed like it went on from there until it had reached this point. Part of what had made Ruki change, and not go back to how she was before, was Takato. As for herself...well...

"_YES!_" yelled Jenrya triumphantly. He heaved a long sigh and sat back in his chair.  
Almost immediately after Kiiroishi's change and disappearance, Jenrya had raced to his computer and began searching wildly for any information on Hypnos he could find, convinced they were behind it. He been doing this for the last two hours since it had happened non-stop.

"You found something?" Ruki and Takato asked.  
Jenrya chuckled. "More than just something." he said softly.  
"I believe I've found a way to sneak into their headquarters."


	9. Of a Worried Jenrya and a Bored Kiiroish...

(Type a title for your page here) Really, Hypnos wasn't all that bad. The people here were nice and friendly to me; I even had a nickname. Sinful Hybrid.

I was allowed to leave the hospital wing and go out on my own now. Yamaki had managed to find me an oversized black sweater and baggy black jeans. It wasn't much, but it did go nicely with my hair, tails, and ears.

I passed a mirror and stopped. It was a full-length kind. Staring back me was a boy with very pale skin, gray eyes flecked with orange and light purple hair. Protruding out from my head were ears covered in soft, short, fur the same color. I also had tails. Nine of them. Each one was the same color as the ears, and tipped with orange the same color flecked about in my eyes.

Somehow, it seemed odd. Wrong. Like this wasn't how I was supposed to look. I shook off the feeling and continued my wandering around the room Yamaki had lent me for the night. I was supposed to move in with him tomorrow.

Yamaki really was like a dad to me. He had told me my origins. Apparently, I was some sort of mix between a Digimon and a Human. This human, I assumed, had to be some sort of pervert. I mean, mating with a digimon? That's just something you _aren't_ supposed to do! Which had been the meaning behind my nickname. **Sinful** Hybrid, get it?

Oh well. Digimon were just stupid digital trash, anyway. Humans weren't much better either, of course. Forget 'em all. I was the best of all. It did bug me, though, that I couldn't remember my parents. Yamaki had obviously rescued me from them, and I probably didn't want to remember, but yet...I was troubled by it.

"Remember Kiiroishi, we'll always love you. It doesn't matter what you are."

Again, that voice. It belonged to some woman, and had been plaguing me, along with other memories, ever since I had woken up. Why couldn't I remember? Why?  
I gave an impatient sigh as I realized something.  
"If you loved me, I wouldn't even have to worry about that." I said softly.  
But no one heard me. I was alone.

Jenrya paused pensively as he reached the street. Why were the others following him? Renamon he could understand why, and perhaps even Terriermon...but why did Takato, Ruki, and Guilmon feel obliged to get Kiiroishi back?

To help him, of course. But did he really need the help? Yes, he probably would. Yet...he still didn't like the idea of what might happen to them. He would be the one responsible if something went wrong, since it was his idea to even do this. If something happened...

"Lee?" asked Takato.  
He turned back to his face his long-time friend. "What?" he asked calmly. "Is something wrong? You take a wrong turn or something?" Takato asked him.  
Jenrya shook his head. "No," he said and looked down at the sidewalk. "Nothing like that. It's just..." he took a deep breath before continuing.  
"If you guys do want to turn back, that's fine. You really don't have to do this." he said.  
Ruki gave an exasperated sigh and walked up to him. "Lee, you jerk! 'You don't have to.' _Seriously._" she shook her head.  
Jenrya just looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "But you don't..." he said simply.  
"What makes you so certain?" Renamon asked him.  
Jenrya bit his lip and didn't answer. Renamon walked up to him until they were practically nose-to-nose. Jenrya stepped back a bit, feeling uncomfortable.  
"Listen to me." said Renamon softly. "We are all afraid. We've never fought humans before, and they probably want us gotten rid of. But," and this time Renamon grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to look her in the face, "I'm not going to abandon him." she said, still her regular voice, but there was an undercurrent of determination in it.

Jenrya snapped back to his senses. Was he really about to give up just because he was scared? That was his _son_ in there! No way. Never. He would get him back, even if he had to blow up the whole Hypnos building to do it. Then again, considering there were Digimon involved, that might happen anyway, but regardless of that, he would not abandon him.

Jenrya nodded, and Renamon released him. He grinned to himself, and then turned to his friends.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes." he told them. He could've sworn he saw Renamon smile.

I heard a knocking at my door. "Kiiroishi, I need you to do something for me." he said. I turned towards him, interested. There wasn't really anything to do here. I was getting bored quickly.  
"There's some intruders that should be here in a few moments." he told me. "I'd like you to get rid of them for me." he finished.  
Get rid of? As in fight? Sure, I could do that. Certainly beat reading stupid comics about some guy with his underwear over his pants.  
"No problem, Mister Yamaki."


	10. Of Reaching Hypnos and Kiiroishi Musing

(Type a title for your page here) AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short one this time! But I'm trying to finish it before I go trick-or-treating in...like..a minute. (I'm going as Harry Potter, even though I'm a girl. =P)

Jenrya broke into a run as he finally reached the building. With a wild movement, he turned to face Terriermon.  
"Are you ready fight, Terriermon?" he asked. The small digimon with an appearance of a stuffed animal nodded.  
Jenrya reached down into his right pocket, his hand hitting a small deck of cards. He pulled out the first one, then drew his D-Arc from his left pocket.  
He glanced towards Takato and Ruki, who were also holding their D-Arcs and a card.

"Digi-Modify!" yelled all three Tamers.  
"Digivolution, activate!"

I waited at the door of the building a few more moments, watching them out the window. I never had seen a digivolution myself, and I must admit that I was interested.

Their bodies seemed to melt away, replaced by just their shape, covered in a colored grid. The dog-like one and the dinosaur increased in size, while the fox-like one dropped to a four-legged position. The doggie one suddenly became equipped with machine gun barrels, and donned a pair of pants. The dinosaur grew blades on his arms, and the fox...

A yin-yang appeared on her forehead, and some of bows tied around her neck like the kind I had seen at some Shinto shrines I'd visited in school. Her tail split into nine. Like mine. Just like mine, excepting the color...

Wrong! **WRONG!** No, they weren't like mine…she wasn't like me...she wasn't...

I ran out the door in a blind rage, and jumped down a few feet onto the street.

"Kiiroishi!" gasped the group.  
My eyes gleamed as I faced them with a grim expression. My tails grew hot around the tips.

"Evil Flame Dragon."


	11. Of Fighting Lust and People Falling out ...

(Type a title for your page here) AUTHOR'S NOTE: The pretty blond was back in Chapter 9, in case you forgot. And...um...Lee fans...maybe you shouldn't read the end. 

"Fox Flame Dragon!" yells Kyuubimon. Her attack collides with Kiiroishi's, then they both bounce off in opposite directions. Kiiroishi, the digimon, and the Tamers all duck in order to avoid getting hit.  
Yamaki watches silently from inside the building with an angry grimace on his face.  
"Gargo Laser!" cried out Gargomon, firing his laser in the fox-like boy's direction. Kiiroishi jumped over the bullets and grabbed Gargomon around the neck, and pointed his nine tails at him. 

Yamaki growled and ran into the building. 

I love fighting. It's so thrilling, so passionate, and so wonderful. It was like I was unleashing a new side to myself that not even I had been that aware of. The power coursing through me was incredible! 

Hm...I reconsidered frying the gun-toting puppy dog, and just gave him a hard punch in the face. While the big dork was toddling around in temporary blindness, I jumped off his neck gracefully and fired in the direction of the huge red dinosaur. He swung out his blades in my direction, and I jumped onto them, then onto his head. Then, I promptly bodyslammed into it. To be honest, it caused me more pain than it did him. 

Once again, I leapt off my roost. This time, I faced the yellow fox. She thought she was so great, being able to beat my attack... 

"Kiiroishi!" she said angrily. I froze. Her voice was so familiar...so much like the one in my memories... 

"I love you, Kiiroishi."

"NO!" I yelled. "No, no, no!" I yelled, running back into the building to escape the memories that fox brought on me. 

Yamaki slammed his fist on the desk. Kiiroishi's program had begun to mess up. For one thing, he was starting to remember everything. If he did, he wouldn't have him for much longer --- and then what? Become the laughing stock of Hypnos? Never. Then his fighting passion had gone completely out of control....  
Nevertheless, he wanted Kiiroishi back anyway. He was _his_ creation. 

"Mr. Yamaki?" asked the pretty blond in pink.  
He turned towards her, angrily.  
"What?" he barked.  
"The hybrid is fighting with the parents upstairs." 

Stupid digimon. Stupid human. Didn't they realize I could blast them to bits in a moment? 

The blue-haired man was holding me by my shoulder against the wall.  
"Kiiroishi, listen to me." he said in a soft, calm voice. "We're your parents. Yamaki is controlling you. _Kiiroishi!_"  
I just glared at him. It wasn't the truth...couldn't be... 

Mom? Dad? Hey! Where are you guys?" a little kid, perhaps a younger me, ran around his house asking.  
"We're..." said a man's energetic voice.  
"No, Jen! It's not ready yet!" came a warning voice. Mom...?  
"Mom! Dad! I found you!"

The memory faded into my mind. Maybe...maybe...they were my parents. But, didn't Yamaki say they were just stupid perverts who abandoned me? 

That had to be the truth. 

"Liars..." I hissed under my breath, feeling a familiar rush of power flood through me.  
"LIARS!" I screamed. "EVIL FLAME DRAGON!" 

The blue-haired guy didn't even notice until they hit, and he fell two stories out the window. 


	12. Of Teleporation and Heading Home

(Type a title for your page here) AUTHOR'S NOTE: Digital Rights is the digimon rights program Jenrya works for, mentioned waay back in Chapter 1. I hope I spelled Shuchion's name a way that at least someone considers right!

"JEN!" screamed the yellow fox as he plummeted down, down, down...

I felt a wave of sickness go through my whole body. I had just killed...just killed my...  
"And you, what's your name?"  
"Kiiroishi Lee!"  
"Kiiroishi Lee...isn't your father one of the men working on the Digital Rights project? Jenrya Lee?"  
"Yeah, that's my dad!"

My first day of kindergarten, when I had been introducing myself to the teacher...

"Now listen, I want you to clean up your room." dad scolded me.  
"But dad..." I protested.  
He winked at me. "We'll go get ice cream after you're done. But tell don't mom, okay?"  
"Okay!" I felt myself freeze. I had just killed my own father...

"DAD!" I screamed as the memories came flooding back to me.

I had to _do_ something! Anything! He couldn't die because of me!  
The window was open. That was my only chance. I hurtled to it and threw myself out.  
I groaned in pain as I forced my eyes open. I needed to be able to see him. He was falling at a very high speed. In just a few seconds, I'd lose my chance. I cleared my brain of anything else except what I needed to do.

Then I closed my eyes and felt myself disappear.

Everyone stood transfixed at the events that had just occurred. Kiiroishi had just attacked Jenrya, causing him to fall out of the Hypnos building to what would be his certain death...but then he had leapt out of the building and teleported the two of them away to somewhere.

Takato was the first to speak, his tone of voice indicating his disbelief.  
"I wasn't aware he could teleport..." said the brunette.  
Ruki nodded in agreement, and faced Growlmon and Gargomon.  
"You two had better go head out to the old hideout until you de-digivolve." she told them. Growlmon began to head off in that direction, but Gargomon stayed behind.  
"No, Ruki." he said to the redhead. "I'm not staying behind. We have to find out where Jen is!" he said.  
Ruki looked towards the large digimon, and was suddenly reminded of that time he had nearly killed her with his bullets. Nevertheless, she still spoke.  
"Yeah, but you're not going to be much help in this form. Too many people are going to notice a huge pants-wearing, gun-toting rabbit!" she told the large digimon.  
Gargomon frowned. "I guess you're right." he muttered. "Just try to contact me when you need me."  
Ruki frowned. How was she going to do that? Then she got a brilliant idea.  
"Gargomon, is there a phone at Jenrya's house?" she asked him. He nodded. "Look...I'll give you our number, and you call us when you de-digivolve." Ruki drew a small pocketbook out of her front pocket, took out a pen and tore out a page and scribbled something on it, then handed it to Gargomon.  
The huge digimon took it. "I'll go head to Jenrya's with Growlmon instead, then." he reported.  
Ruki nodded in agreement. "All right."  
Ruki fidgeted. She really didn't exactly feel safe with Gargomon....  
Gargomon laughed. "Moumontai."

Where was I? Was I still even in Japan? I looked around. I seemed to be in someone's house. Not mine, but this place was very familiar.  
Dad was next to me, unconscious and bleeding badly --- probably from having smashed so hard into the glass, and he was also decorated with quite a few burn marks. A new wave of fresh guilt swept through me.  
Then I heard a young woman scream. "Brother! Dad, Dad, come quick!"  
Her hair was long and a sort of reddish-brown color, with eyes to match.  
Of course...I must be at grandpa's. He came rushing out of the door, and picked my dad up. He turned to the woman.  
"Shuchion, call the doctor. He's running out of time." he told her.  
"I'll go and at least try to get some of this bleeding to stop." he muttered. Then he turned to me, and his eyes widened in suprise, taking in the change in my apperance, then his expression softened.  
"You look tired, Kiiroishi. There's a free bedroom upstairs if you'd like to take a nap. Don't worry, you dad will pull through."

I hope he's right, I thought as I trudged upstairs.  
Yet, I couldn't shake off the feeling someone was watching me again...


	13. Of Talking with Shuchion and Mysterious ...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's been a week and I'm sorry! But, it's been a busy and tiring week, and I'm also really lazy. =P I also had minor writer's block. Five bucks says none of you were prepared for me to engage Shuchion to who I did. ^_-   
  
Oh, and my pet cats act exactly like Guilmon, Impmon, and Culumon. It's not a good thing.   
  
Kiiroishi...   
  
He was actually back, That was all she really needed to know. She was worried about where he was, where'd he gone...but she was certain he was all right. And if he wasn't, Jenrya would take care of him.   
  
She'd almost lost both of them.   
  
If Kiiroishi hadn't managed to get them out of danger, then they both would have died. If that had happened...   
  
She could always go back to Ruki, of course. She'd have to. It wasn't like a Digimon could live on their own; nobody would let them have the opportunity in the first place.   
Yet, it wasn't just that. Jenrya and Kiiroishi were her family. She loved them. That was why she was sure they would come back to her again.   
  
Carefully avoiding the broken glass littering the room, Kyuubimon walked out of it.   
  
They would be all right, all three of them. Because they were family.   
  
I'm not going to say I patiently waited for the doctor. That would be an out and out lie, and I have more respect for the truth than that. It was a long, long, tense wait. I found out later from Aunt Shuchion that in reality it was about only ten minutes, but it felt like thirty hours. I just sat in the room grandpa had told me was free. I'm pretty sure it was dad's old room.   
  
I looked around the room as I sat on the bed. I wonder what it was like for my grandparents when I came around. I know that Dad had been around fifteen at the time, and there was no way he could take care of me all on my own. Mom couldn't have either. She was a Digimon and didn't have any knowledge whatsoever about human children.   
So I had lived here until I was nine, and then I had moved out to our house to live with Mom and Dad. It must have been hard on them those first few years -- taking care of their son's son, along with that son and his younger sister.   
And I can't even possibly imagine how it must have been for mom and dad. I was only two years from being dad's age, and even that much time probably wouldn't make me ready for a responsibility like that. Then there was mom. It must have been a complete shock. Digimon don't even have children, and yet here she was the mother of a hybrid child?   
Things had worked themselves out, though. My grandparents had been extremely supportive, and with their help my parents had managed to become the loving ones I had today.   
  
I felt tears spring to my eyes. How could I have been so blind? I hadn't even realized fully that I was attacking them until it was almost too late. I walked up to the mirror in the room. I still had the purple hair, ears, and tails. My eyes were still specked with orange. I wondered if I would ever look like my old self again.   
  
Aunt Shuchion walked in my room, carrying a small pile of clothes. She caught me just sitting on the bed and gave me a worried look.   
"You haven't gone to sleep?" she asked me.   
I shook my head softly.   
"Can't." I said. She smiled at me, and then sat down next to me on the bed.   
"I know what you mean. I'm worried too." she put a hand on my shoulder, then kept on talking.   
"He'll be all right, don't you doubt that for a moment. He's always pulled through and he will now." Aunt Shuchion suddenly giggled. Then I noticed a ring on her finger.   
"You mean that..." I whispered softly.   
Aunt Shuchion smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Hiiro-kun gave it to me last night. I was going to tell your dad today, actually." she told me, answering my question.   
I shook my head. "Dad isn't going to like this." I warned her. She smiled again.   
"Oh, I know he isn't. He just can't stand the thought that his little sister is being corrupted." She giggled again, and then bent down to whisper something in my ear. "What he doesn't know is that it's the other way around." she whispered playfully.   
"AUNT SHUCHION!" I yelled in embarrassment, feeling my face grow red. She giggled again.   
"Oh, calm down. I'm just teasing," she said. She smiled as she inspected the ring on her finger.   
"He really shouldn't be patronizing me, though. It's not like any fool can't see through him as clear as glass..." Aunt Shuchion mused aloud.   
"Hm?" I said, baffled. Exactly what was she talking about? Aunt Shuchion then turned to me and realized how confused I was. She laughed nervously.   
"Never mind, Kiiroishi. Never mind." she said quickly. She got up from the bed and the placed some clothes on a nearby desk. A black shirt, orange vest, and brown pants.   
"Now it's time for you to go to sleep. You can change into those when you wake up and then just head downstairs. The doctor will probably be done with your dad by then, and then you can have to eat. Now let me tuck you in."   
Despite my protests, Aunt Shuchion did get me off the bed and into it. Then I fell into a deep sleep.   
  
A girl sat out on the window railing. Her skin was very pale. Her straight hair was black and reached to the middle of her neck where it ended in a messy chop. She was dressed in a baggy black tank top and tight-fitting white jeans. Her outfit ended with a pair of black-and-red flip-flops.   
She finished peeping in the window and seemed satisfied. Suddenly a boy with equally pale skin and shockingly red hair jumped down the sill. His hair was much neater than his companion's was. It ended at the nape of his neck. You could tell he took great care of it. He was wearing a bright red shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. The girl glanced at him, apparently not impressed by his jump.   
  
"He's asleep." she reported to the redhead.   
The boy grinned. "I suppose we should let our brother sleep, eh, Devi?" he asked cordially.   
She laughed a girlish, yet evil, laugh. She smiled, showing her very white, pointy, teeth.   
  
"Might as well, Grey. He'll need it." 


	14. Of Digimon Raiding Kitchens and Flirting...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shuchion is engaged to Hirokazu, for anyone who didn't get it. Actually, I realized that I spelled his nickname wrong last chapter -- it should be Hiro-kun. I've gotten so used to double "i" in Kiiroishi's name...**shakes her head**   
Anyway, enjoy!   
  
"Hey, Growlmon!" yelled Terriermon in his sleeping friends' ear.   
The large dinosaur digimon yelped in surprise, having been effectively woken up.   
The rabbit-like digimon laughed.   
  
"Moumontai!" he chided.   
The large dinosaur pouted. "But I was having a nice dream about chocolate cake."   
Terriermon frowned as his stomach growled. Maybe they should eat....   
"There's food in the fridge!" exclaimed Terriermon as he began to do a mental inventory of all the food in the house.   
Before you could say Digivolve, both digimon bolted to the kitchen.   
  
"Come on, Reiko. You have to go to school."   
Takato was feeling very frustrated. Reiko had refused to go anywhere until Terriermon had called them back or they had any idea of Lee and Kiiroishi's whereabouts.   
  
Reiko shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.   
"I'm not going." she said assuredly.   
Takato sighed. Why, oh why, did she have to be so stubborn? He loved his daughter, but sometimes she was rather infuriating. Exactly like her mother, Takato thought ironically.   
"You're going if I have to push you out the door." said Takato with a fair amount of irritation in his voice. "Now, come on, we've been arguing about this for hours. Just go and get ready, okay?" he then asked in a pleading voice.   
"No." said Reiko flatly. Takato was about to say something when he was interrupted by a telephone ringing. Before he could say a word, Reiko bolted off in the phone's direction.   
Takato shook his head. He had to admit it was sweet the way she worried about her friend. Still, she didn't have to be unreasonable, did she? Then again, he and Ruki were skipping work today -- maybe Reiko shouldn't have to go to school?   
The sight of a big yellow school bus passing his house interrupted Takato's thoughts.   
"Great..." he muttered.   
  
Reiko came running back into the room.   
"Great news, dad!" she exclaimed happily.   
"The bus is going to come back and pick you up?" asked Takato.   
Reiko blinked. "No..." she said slowly. "This news is better."   
"Kiiroishi and his dad are doing fine! His aunt just called and asked me to tell you that." she said happily.   
Takato let out a sigh of relief, then sat in his chair pondering something.   
"Look, I'm going to go upstairs and go tell your mom. Then, what do you say we go pick up Terriermon and Guilmon then go see them?" he asked his daughter.   
Reiko's faced lightened up even more, if such a thing was possible. Then she rushed over and hugged Takato.   
"You're the best dad ever!" she proclaimed.   
Takato smiled at his daughter. "Yeah, well I'm sure your school won't agree." he teased.   
Reiko shook her head. "So what?"   
Takato laughed.   
  
The first thing Jenrya felt when he came to was incredible pain. The second thing was a stunned realization that he wasn't plummeting to his death.   
He rubbed his throbbing head and millions of questions flooded his mind. Where was he? Who had saved him? But most importantly -- where were Kiiroishi and Kyuubimon?   
He groaned as he forced himself into a sitting position. His eyes surveyed the many bandages covering his arms. They felt incredibly sore, like the rest of his body. He gently ran a finger along his right arm. Then he yelped in pain.   
Exactly what had happened? He remembered trying to reason with Kiiroishi, then colliding with the window as his son had attacked him, then a sense of falling, falling, and falling as his life flashed before his eyes.   
Then he felt a new sort of pain not at all related to his physical condition. He was so stupid sometimes. If he didn't find them, then he would lose them both. His family. The people he loved.   
  
"Kiiroishi..." he whispered softly.   
  
"GAH!" yelped Takato as he was met with the sight of...well...the sight of what at first seemed like some sort of horrible food explosion.   
In short, Jenrya's kitchen was a mess. There was food everywhere, particularly ramen noodles strung all over the walls, counters, and floors. The noodles also seemed to be covered in soda. But among other things in the mess were a pictures of Terriermon and Guilmon drawn on the soda covered noodle-strewn walls in chocolate frosting and cool whip, something apparently blown-up in the microwave -- Takato didn't want to know what it was, along with vegetables dumped in the trash can which had obviously been knocked over.   
In the middle of the mess were Terriermon and Guilmon eating ice-cream floats topped with chocolate frosting and cool whip.   
"Hi, Takatomon!" said Guilmon brightly.   
  
"Oh dear god..." said Takato faintly.   
  
The only reason I woke up was because someone was tapping insistently on my window. Which was actually a very weird thing, considering the window wasn't far from the top of the building.   
But did I notice that at the time? No...   
  
When I actually walked over to the window, I screamed. Watching me were two people with pale skin just like mine. The girl smiled at me.   
"Duck." she mouthed. I was too shocked to not do so.   
I was very glad I did, because in the next moment the boy emitted a large fireball from his mouth, completely shattering the window.   
They boy climbed in first, jumping over the glass. He then held out his hand, which the girl took, and he pulled her in.   
"You don't have to be a gentleman." she snapped. He gave a flirtatious smirk.   
"Oh, I know." he replied airily. I just gaped at them, still sitting on the floor.   
The girl put a hand on her hip and sighed in exasperation. She then spotted me sitting on the floor.   
"You can get up now, you know." she teased. For some odd reason her behavior was reminding me of Ruki.   
I got to my feet. The girl nodded, apparently satisfied.   
"I'm Devi." she said genially to me. "A Devimon hybrid." she finished smugly. She then motioned to the boy.   
"This dork is Grey." Grey's frowned at Devi's way of addressing him, but she continued; seemingly not noticing. "He's a Greymon hybrid. Aren't you, Grey?" Devi asked.   
Grey suddenly sprouted brown horns and an orange-and-blue striped tail.   
"Of course I am." he muttered. He gave a relived sigh. "Oh, I hate just having to keep those tucked away. It's annoying." he muttered irritably.   
Devi nodded in agreement, and she herself sprouted a pair of tattered black wings. Then her right arm seemed to change into an oddly long black one, complete with long claws.   
"Well!" said Grey brightly, looking at me. "We've come to bring you with us. After all, we know you're a hybrid too. So, whadda ya say, Brother?" he asked me, holding his hand outstretched.   
Then Grey fell. Devi screamed. And outside what used to be the window, I could see Yamaki sitting on the rail and holding a gun. 


	15. Of Ultimatims and Revelations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Considering how my homework seems to be piling up recently, I think I'm going to switch to a new chapter every week, instead of every day, like before. I'm sorry about this, but I've got a lot of homework and have to mantain my school's Anime Club page.  
  
Oh, and I'm seeing the Harry Potter movie today! I CAN'T WAIT! YAAAAY!!! **does a happy dance**  
  
"Yamaki?" I asked softly.  
He leapt from the helicopter into the room. Slowly, he picked up Grey and slung him over his back.  
  
"You!" shouted Devi. She rushed forward to strike Yamaki, but he simply held her back with his hand.  
"Hear me out, Devi." he said. Her eyes opened wide. So maybe they didn't know each other, like I'd thought. But then...  
  
"You two are not the only ones similar to yourself, correct?" Yamaki asked. Devi nodded, still glaring at him.  
  
"I have an offer for you. If you agree to work for me, I will provide a safe home for all of you." Yamaki told Devi. She paused as she took in his words. Could she actually be buying this junk his was telling her?  
Devi shifted uncomfortably, weighing the proposal over.   
"You attacked Grey. Why should I do anything you say?" she asked Yamaki.  
Yamaki grinned slyly. "Then allow me to let you in on something else. What I've shot Grey here with is a sort of tranquilizer. But if you do not decide in 3 seconds, I'll activate the virus inside it to kill him."  
  
A virus? He'd infected Grey? If he did that to Grey...then he was the one who had infected me. Who had almost caused me to kill my family and friends!  
  
I got on my feet. "Yamaki, don't you dare..." I threatened.  
  
Yamaki glared at me then faced Devi. "One." he said.  
Devi gasped. Now I was mad. How dare he do this?  
"Two."  
Devi winced. I just watched in disbelief. I was pretty sure what she would say...  
"Th..."  
"I'LL DO IT!" screamed Devi. She glared at Yamaki. "I'll do it." she said softly.  
She swallowed and kept on talking. "I'll do it. I round up all the others, and we'll find you." she whispered.  
  
Yamaki smiled smugly.  
"Good choice, Devi." he said. Devi nodded.  
"Sure...boss. I'll go get the others." she said, turning to leave. Yamaki nodded in agreement. He then left on his helicopter.  
  
When he had left, Devi turned back towards me.  
"I think your family's coming." she said softly.  
I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Devi smiled.  
"Don't worry about us. We'll get free from that jerk. You look out for yourself too, brother." she said. She waved goodbye, then jumped out the window after the helicopter.  
  
"Kiiroishi!" I heard a crowd yelling. Then the door to my room burst open. Aunt Shuchion ran over to me, followed by grandpa. Then standing off in the corner and apparently having a bit of a hard time keeping himself standing was dad.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Aunt Shuchion, who pulled me into a tight hug.  
Grandpa laughed. "I think he will once you stop squeezing the air out of him, Shuchion." he teased.  
Aunt Shuchion blushed and let me go. Then she saw the big gaping hole of what used to be the window.  
"What happened?" she asked me. I sighed, and began to retell the story of Devi and Grey.  
When I finished, dad was the first to speak. "So you aren't the only one." he said. I nodded.  
He closed his eyes. "I didn't think so. I've always been worried about Yamaki. He is a power-hungry person. But I never thought it would go this far." he said menacingly.  
I turned to face my father. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
Dad opened his eyes. "Yamaki always hated the digimon. He worked for a governmental agency called Hypnos. They were under orders to destroy all digimon in existence, you see. The digimon were seen as a threat to humanity that couldn't be allowed to roam around. Hypnos wasn't exactly organized well, however. Yamaki ended up taking the whole project over, and kept inventing more and more powerful ways to exterminate the digital trash, as he put it. Then suddenly, Hypnos had disappeared. Never heard of again until recently."  
Dad took a deep breath. "When you had shown up thirteen years ago, I didn't know what to think. But I'd always thought Hypnos was behind it." he told me.  
  
I didn't speak as I digested what Dad was telling me. If he'd thought Hypnos was behind my creation...then that meant...  
It couldn't mean that, could it?  
  
"Yamaki created me?" I whispered.  
  
The teenage girl sighed as she rode inside the helicopter. The man -- Yamaki, as the Renamon brother called him, had told her that he would fly her to the hybrid settlement, where then they would all agree to work for him.  
  
Well, Devi thought, perhaps they would for a time. But only for a little while, until Grey was better. After all, they weren't stupid enough to work for an evil jerk unless they had to.  
  
"We'll be free, Yamaki." Devi whispered. 


	16. Of Embarrsing Modifications and Lord Cul...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "AHH! SHE'S LATE! SHE'S LATE!" screams a huge crowd. But, hear me out. I just got off from Thanksgiving break two days ago, and I didn't have access to my own computer. Soccer practice has also started, so I don't have all that much free time. But, I'm going to give you two chapters this week, okay?

Takato heaved a sigh as he looked at the kitchen. After about two hours of helping Terriermon and Guilmon clean up, _it was actually clean again._ He sighed in relief, and leaned on the mop for support. He'd been on his feet the whole two hours, and man was he tired.  
"Hey, dad?" asked Reiko suddenly. Takato gave a weary look to his daughter.  
"Wha?" he mumbled.  
"Do you think we should head over to see Kiiroishi and Lee?" she asked him. Takato blinked. Kiiroishi and Lee? Oh, yeah!  
"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that!" exclaimed Takato. He looked at Reiko. "You get Terriermon and Guilmon, then head to the car, and we'll go." he instructed her.  
Reiko smiled. "Great!"

Jenrya frowned as he observed his son, then he looked at the green D-Arc in his hand.  
"Maybe you should use it, Kiiroishi." he mused. He tossed the device over to the young boy.  
Kiiroishi tired to catch it, but failed miserably.  
Jenrya laughed. "Then again, maybe you should try to catch it first." He smiled.  
Kiiroishi glared at his dad as he blushed. "You threw it over my head!" he declared angrily.  
Jenrya shook his head. "Okay, okay, maybe I did. But, anyway, you try it. Here's the card." he told Kiiroishi, handing him a small card from the digimon cardgame.

Kiiroishi seized it. "Are you really sure this is going to work?" he asked doubtfully.  
Jenrya pondered the question for a moment. "Well, I'm not certain. But since you are partly a digimon, the card should have some sort of effect." he mused.  
"Okay, then!" shouted an enthusiastic Kiiroishi, as he took the card and held the D-Arc up to his face.  
"Digi-Modify! Taomon, activate!" he yelled.  
Jenrya took in a deep breath as he watched Kiiroishi. Hopefully, this would all work fine. But if it didn't -- what would happen to his son? He looked over the cards in his hand. Kyuubimon and Sakuyamon. He had figured that it would be best to go with cards that would be compatible with Kiiroishi's data, at least at first. The whole objective was to see if they could possibly increase Kiiroishi's power, with Hypnos obviously after him, he would need it.

Kiiroishi froze for a moment, then suddenly his ears and tail sprouted out, and he was clothed in Taomon's outfit, in his own size. He pulled out a handful of charms from one of the long billowy sleeves.  
Jenrya sighed in relief. It had worked. Then he found himself having to stifle a giggle at the boy's appearance. Kiiroishi glared, and brandished the seals threateningly in front of his father's face.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. Father and son glanced at each other.  
"I'm not answering that unless you can give me a million dollars." Kiiroishi said in a completely straight face.  
Jenrya shook his head, and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by Shuchion and Hirokazu.  
"Takato and Reiko have come to see you guys..." Shuchion told them, then paused as she looked over his outfit.  
"Um, excuse me, but what the heck is that?" Hirokazu asked, also staring.  
Kiiroishi grew beet red. "Shut up! It was an experiment! I have to change!"

Devi glared at Yamaki. She hated him. She hated that he was inslaving her family, and that he had found her one weakness. Grey.  
"You do realize," she said coldly, refusing to look at the graying man, "That they will only follow you because of Grey?" she asked in the same tone. Though, it was more of a statement than a question.  
Yamaki smirked. "You really don't know anything, do you?" he asked the raven-haired girl.  
"More than you think." she whispered softly.

They both dropped down into the underground pit that was the home of the hybrids. It wasn't going to win a housekeeping award any time soon, but yet the place was oddly cozy and comforting. Traveling down the dark earthen hall, Devi and Yamaki reached a brightly light room. It was filled with roughly 50 teenagers, all of them with the same odd pale complexion. They had all been kneeling to a white something -- it was hard to see it from their distance what it was, but the teens had all stopped and faced the ebony haired girl and the businessman.

Yamaki gave Devi an angry look. "Tell them." he said gruffly.  
Devi lowered her head and slowly nodded. She raised her head up tentatively and faced the crowd.  
"Brothers and Sisters! Our brother has been gravely infected!" Devi announced.  
The crowd turned to panic. Yamaki glared at them, and snapped his fingers. The crowd froze.  
Devi shot him an accusing glance, but then continued. "He has been infected by a virus which only this man can cure." she said. The girl took a deep breath, and was about to speak. However, the white something seemed to start moving.

Devi gasped. "Lord Culu!"  
The white something jumped off the platform to which it had been standing, and ran to Devi.  
"Devi, you can't listen to this guy, culu!" the cute white digimon declared.  
Devi kneeled down to the small digimon and looked at him face-to-face. "But Lord Culumon, Grey will die if we don't do what this man says!" she shouted in desperation.  
The white digimon pondered this with an unhappy expression on his face. Then he gave Devi a large smile.  
"I can fix him up, culu!" he declared enthusiastically. Devi smiled happily. "That's right! I'm sure that if Grey's data to evolve, then he would be all right!" she said happily.  
Yamaki gave a hoarse laugh. "Unfortunately, no."  
Then Devi and Culumon both fainted. 


	17. Of Stealing Cars and Glass Bubbles

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just realized that the last chapter had none of Kiiroishi's POV in it whatsoever. I've never done that before...well, anyway, this'll be packed with Kiiroishi, so um...Kiiroishi fans enjoy? (Are there any besides me?)  
  
"Prickly Bang Bang!" yelled the pale girl. From her boxing gloves came a thousand cactus needles.  
Taomon leaped from the horde of needles in the nick of time.  
"Taomon, be careful!" yelled Ruki.   
"Buddist Brush Brandish!" yelled Taomon, striking the girl with a charm from her brush.  
The girl kneeled over in pain. "Lord Culu, help me!" she begged.  
"Lord Culu?" asked Taomon. The red-haired girl glared at Taomon.  
"Yes, Lord Culumon. The savior of the hybrids. If it were not for him, all of us would be mere weaklings." she told Taomon, then continued. "I am Toge, number 13 of 53. We are human and digimon hybrids. I don't know who our creator is, but he has forsaken us. Left us as outcasts in this world. We are forced to hide underground, for we cannot hide our abilities. Lord Culumon found us all one day and decided we needed his help to evolve our data and become more powerful."  
Taomon's eyes widened. "Fifty-three hybrids?" she whispered.  
Toge nodded. "Yes. The ones you do know are myself, Devi, Grey, and your own son, Kiiroishi."  
  
It had been a hectic ten minutes. As soon as I got out to see Takato and Reiko, Ruki had called him on her cell phone, saying that she and Renamon were getting attacked by what they thought was a hybrid. So Dad and Takato left in Takato's car as quick as they could, leaving me and Reiko here.  
  
Reiko was sitting in Dad's old bedroom, watching out the window. I just lay down on the bed, bored and worried. Bad combo.  
"I wish there was some way we could go see if they're okay." I thought out loud. Reiko looked at me for a moment, then smiled.  
"Your grandpa left for work about an hour ago, right?" she asked me. I nodded.  
"And Hirokazu's asleep in the living room, isn't he?" she pestered me. I nodded again. What was she getting at?  
"Your aunt went over to the grocery store, but she walked, right?" Reiko inquired.  
"Yeah, she..." Then I realized what she meant.  
"Do you know where she keeps her car keys?" Reiko asked me.  
  
Devi stirred awake. She was in some sort of bubble. She felt around it. It was made of a sort of blue-tinted glass.   
Then she started panic. She couldn't breathe in this thing! Someone had to get her out!  
She started to pound on the glass, trying to break it.  
  
"Just relax, Devi." came that cool voice she had grown to despise.  
"The glass bubble has millions of small air holes in it. You should have air for about two more hours. This won't take more than half an hour at the most." he informed her.  
  
"Yamaki, what are you doing?" asked Devi. "What do you want?"  
Yamaki shook his head. "That is for me to know, and for you to never find out."  
He turned back to a computer, and began typing. A small screen with Devi's face on it popped up, and under it was the words 'Number Five'.  
Yamaki smirked, and then clicked on a small button that read 'Edit'.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this -- OW!" I yelled as once again, I slammed into the seat.  
"It's a little late now!" shouted Reiko as she swerved around to barely miss a mailbox.  
"Why did I go with you? Am I really that dumb?" I asked Reiko out loud.  
"D'you really want me to answer, mon boy?" she asked. I growled. Reiko giggled, and almost hit another mailbox.  
  
"Takato, over there!" yelled Jenrya, causing his friend to swerve sharply to the left, almost hitting a wall.  
Before their eyes was quite a sight. Taomon fighting a girl dressed in green velcro with huge red boxing gloves, while Ruki was hopelessly shouting out directions, which pretty much summed up to 'Get rid of her but don't kill her'.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Jenrya asked Takato. He shrugged.  
"She must be the hybrid Ruki was talking about." Takato muttered tersely. He unbuckled himself from the seat.   
"Guilmon!" he shouted. The little red dinosaur popped out from the backseat of the car.  
"Yes, Takatomon?" he asked.  
"I need you to help out Taomon, got it buddy?" Takato asked his partner. "Sure!" the dino said.  
They both ran out of the car. In a few seconds, Guilmon had evolved to Growlmon, and both were trying to avoid the girl's attacks without actually harming her, at least not severely.  
Jenrya was about to get out of the car himself to help, however, this was prevented by a black car speeding in his direction.  
"REIKO! SLOW DOWN!" screamed Kiiroishi as she ended up missing Jenrya by only an inch.  
Jenrya watched dumbfounded as the black car finally screeched to a halt. A loud yell of "OW!" came from Kiiroishi.  
  
"Buddist Brush Brandish!" yelled Taomon. The girl leapt over the talisman aimed for her, and sent more needles shooting in Taomon's direction.  
"Pyro Blaster!" shouted Growlmon, singeing them before they could actually hit Taomon.  
"Prickly Bang Bang!" yelled the girl, sending needles flying in Growlmon's direction.  
Taomon frowned in frustration. There had to be some way to stop this girl without possibly killing her. Perhaps if they could get someone with similar ability...  
But Kiiroishi wasn't here. Then again, she had to admit she didn't exactly relish the idea of the boy fighting. The last time...he had gone completely out of control. Perhaps it was just mother's intuition, as she heard Ruki call it, but she was certain that wasn't just because of the virus.  
  
Dad ran over to the car. Reiko was looking smug and pleased with herself, while I was in the backseat rubbing my poor aching head. Dad knocked on the window with a grave expression on his face. Reiko put the window down, and we both knew we were in for it.  
"Where do you get this car from?" he asked sternly. Reiko and I looked at each other. Should we lie? Tell the truth? Run like heck?  
"It's Shuchion's." said Reiko casually. "She told us we could use it." she lied effortlessly.  
Dad looked at her. "Did she? Now why would she let two thirteen year-olds go joyriding in her car?" he asked her.  
"Because she loves us?" I supplied.  
"Because she knows we're responsible adults?" said Reiko.  
Dad shook his head. "Doesn't matter." he muttered.   
"I'll ground you later. Kiiroishi, I need you to use the Taomon card like earlier." he explained.  
"The digimon can't seem to effectively fight this girl on their own, but if you could help them..." he didn't get to finish his sentence, because I stole the D-Arc and card in his hand.  
  
I got out of the car as quick as I could.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Taomon, activate!"  
  
Yamaki smiled. He deactivated the glass bubble, and it broke open. He grabbed the girl and placed her down on the floor. In about ten minutes, she would wake up.  
  
He only had to finish his work on number one. Toge would catch him. 


	18. Of Fighting Hybrids and Deleting Data

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **after having watched today's ep** ARGH! Yamaki, you weren't supposed to go and be a nice guy! I mean, it was awesome and all, but I'm now I'm gonna feel guilty when I write my fic! **sobs**  
**sees all the readers staring and sweatdrops** Eh heh heh...enjoy! Hey, wait, I just got a great idea!

I looked down at myself as the Taomon outfit replaced my normal clothes. I felt something seeming to flow through my veins as the transformation continued. Of course, increased power. I hadn't thought about that the first time.

When it was done a few seconds later, I faced Toge. She raised her boxed glove and punched me in the face.

"Stupid!" she yelled. "We are going to bring you back with us, as we were commanded to. And there is no way", she faced everyone now, "That you can possibly defeat every single one of us." I grabbed the large paintbrush hidden in my robes, and brandished it at her. "Buddist Brush Brandish!" I yelled. The mark hit her directly in the face, and she went reeling backwards. I stood for a minute completely frozen. Before I could think, I ran up to her before she could fall. She kicked me viciously. I almost fell back myself, but managed to keep my balance. Toge fired more needles at me, but I managed to dodge them just in time.

"Why are you attacking us?" I demanded, not thinking before the words came out of my mouth. Toge glared at me. "We don't have a choice. It's the only way to save our brother!" she yelled. "Brother?" I gasped. Did she mean Grey? They were doing this because it was the only way to save Grey? Of course, I remembered now.

"Then allow me to let you in on something else. What I've shot Grey here with is a sort of tranquilizer. But if you do not decide in 3 seconds, I'll activate the virus inside it to kill him."

Yes, that was right. So the virus still was inside of Grey. Devi had agreed to get the other hybrids to work for him, as he promised he would eliminate that virus. So, he must have told them to capture me.

"Toge, please reconsider!" I yelled. "Yamaki is deceiving you! He'll break his word! Listen to me, Toge!" I pleaded.  
"Prickly Bang Bang!" she yelled before I realized what was going on. I was struck with needle after needle after needle. It hurt so much. I think I may have been screaming, I can't remember. There was yelling...Mom, I think. Then I blacked out.

"Kiiroishi!" gasped Reiko as she watched the events unfold. Was he dead? Would he be okay? She'd been such a jerk to him. But he was an okay guy, really. Weird and stupid sometimes, but still, they'd grown up together. Known each other since they were in diapers. He couldn't die!  
To her surprise, Reiko felt tears streaming down her face. She wrenched her head up to look at what was going on. Taomon had just struck the girl down.  
"Get her, Taomon!" yelled Reiko.

Yamaki scowled. Toge shouldn't have attacked him like that. Now he was going to have to clean up after her, he thought with irritation. Well, at least she had stopped him from attacking.  
Yamaki sighed at his sudden thought, then shook his head as if trying to clear it from his mind.  
"Of course I'm doing the right thing." he whispered.  
He looked at the small device in his hand. Didn't look like much, he thought to himself. But it was supposed to be able to get rid of all data in an area. Perfect. He would be able to get the exact things he needed -- Jenrya and his pet fox.

He hurled it into the air.

Taomon suddenly felt as if she'd had bucket of ice dumped on her. She couldn't move, and it seemed so cold. Then, a sensation like she was evaporating. Disappearing.  
She suddenly looked down at herself and found that indeed she _was_ disappearing. In a few moments, she would be deleted.  
"Taomon!" gasped Ruki. She was crying. Vainly, she seemed to be slashing card after card. She dropped her D-Arc as she began to sob.  
Takato watched in what Taomon thought was stunned disbelief as Ruki sat crying next to him.  
Reiko wore an expression of shock on her face, tears still running down it.  
"Taomon!" cried out Growlmon as he ran towards his old friend, hoping he could stop whatever bad thing was making her leave.  
Jenrya...he was shaking, then he turned away. He couldn't watch any longer. He didn't want to believe...couldn't...  
And Kiiroishi had still not come to, and had no idea of what was happening. 


	19. Of Ticked Reiko and Capture

Weird.  
_Very_ Weird.  
It was like I was...water. Fluid. Like I was flowing away, somehow. Then a new sense overtook me.   
Panic. I was flowing away, literally!  
I snapped out of it quite quickly after that realization.  
What was going on...? Takato was trying to console Ruki, who was sobbing with cards scattered all around her. Reiko was sitting in Aunt Shuchion's car, crying. Dad was standing away from them all, shaking horribly. Then I saw her.  
"Mom!" I cried out. She was going to bits before my eyes! I had to _do_ something _now_!  
I struggled to my feet. Well, I tried to, anyway. I couldn't move! I saw my hands in front of me. They seemed to be made up of little bits and pieces that were flowing out of my hand. I felt so faint. Like I was flowing away.

Reiko slammed the door of the car as she ran out of it. Angrily, she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Taomon and Kiiroishi were both disappearing, and all these stupid adults were just moping about it?  
"Hey deadweights! Get off your butts!" she yelled at them.  
None of them made any response. She shook her head and stormed off in Jenrya's direction. If there was anyone to be mad at...  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!" she screamed.  
Jenrya whirled around, stunned. "What?" he whispered.  
"You heard me! Snap out of it already!" Reiko shouted, stomping her foot.  
"If you don't move your butt right now, they'll both be gone!" Reiko ranted. "They're your family, right? Don't you care what happens to them?" she asked.  
Jenrya stared at Reiko for a moment, then nodded.  
"You're right." he whispered. "Thank you."  
He pulled out a small blue card from his pocket and frowned at it doubtfully.  
Well, time to wish for a miracle.

Yamaki turned to face the pilot of his helicopter. In about three seconds, it would be ready.  
"Hey, you there!" he yelled at the man. "Press that button, would you?" he commanded.  
The man nodded and pressed a small grey button.  
Yamaki smiled to himself as the black nets shot out of the helicopter.

"Oh!" gasped Reiko.  
Startled, Jenrya looked up. There was a net over his head!  
Using all his adrenaline, he grabbed Reiko and pushed the girl out of the way, then rolled to safety seconds before the net hit the ground.  
Takato looked over at Reiko and Jenrya, then glanced up at the nets descending on him and Ruki. He muttered a few choice words, and then shoved Ruki out of the way, grabbing her D-Arc as he went past.  
Ruki still sat comatose, watching as Taomon continued to disappear, bit by bit. She was almost gone now...  
"Mom..." whispered Reiko, then the ticked-off look reappeared on her face.  
"C'mon, you two! Those are your partners being deleted! Aren't you going to do anything?" she shouted at her parents. Takato and Ruki stared dumbfounded at their daughter for a moment. Then, Takato gently pulled Ruki to her feet. They both glanced at each other and nodded, pulling blue cards out of their pockets.

Yamaki swore angrily and threw down his lighter so hard that it broke as he watched those stupid Tamers dodge his nets.  
Those, the nets were still heading for the digital fox and the hybrid. He would catch them, he thought with determination.  
He called the deletion device back to him, and caught it deftly, then returned his attention to the nets.

_Move, move!_ my mind was screaming at me. But I couldn't budge, for all I tried. I was going to be caught by those idiotic black nets. Mom was still disappearing, and a net was headed for her. We were going to be caught, no way around it.  
I saw everyone gathered around. Dad, Takato, Ruki, and Reiko. They were going to try and set us free with whatever cards they had. But I knew that even a blue card wouldn't be able to reverse our deletion. I would've cried if it were possible.  
"Sorry, Reiko." I whispered as I felt the net tighten around me and begin to pull me away.

Yamaki pressed a yellow button on the deletion device as the nets landed roughly in the helicopter. Kiiroishi fell headlong into the net as he regained his movement, and Taomon became whole again. But in vain, as the nets holding them were supplied with an electric current intended to shock anyone but their owner, as Kiiroishi found out when he attempted to undo the knot on his.  
Yamaki laughed at the boys' misfortune as Toge leapt inside the helicopter.  
"Would you look at that, Toge? Our sinful little hybrid got himself shocked." Yamaki chuckled as the helicopter began to fly away.

In the distance, Devi watched with loathing as the helicopter flew over her head, and she clutched Culumon closer to her chest. 


	20. Of Bonding and Relationships

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **looks at title** That doesn't sound right...er, anyway, I'm on Christmas break now, YAAAY! I should be able to start writing daily stories again for a while, though I'm not sure if I should. I kind of prefer a once-a-week story. I can seem to cram more into it. Well, anyway, hope you like this chapter! And I won't tell you about Grey yet, so nyah-nyah! =P  
  
I woke up in a black room. I was lying on a small, thin mattress. My back and neck were stiff from sleeping on the mattress, and I had a horrible headache.  
"Good morning." Mom said. She sounded very weary, like she hadn't slept. She probably hadn't, I thought worriedly.  
"Where are we?" I asked her.  
"A government jail, near Hypnos." she answered softly.  
  
"You're that hybrid girl," said Jenrya. Devi nodded, still clutching Culumon to her chest.  
"I escaped." she said sharply, and looked Jenrya in the eye.  
"They want your son, don't they?" she asked. Jenrya nodded.  
"From what we can tell." he said, then suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Why?"  
Devi frowned. "Yamaki is trying to reprogram all the hybrids..." she whispered.  
"Reprogram?" Jenrya asked, bewildered. This did not sound like a good thing...  
"I'm not sure exactly what they're going to do." Devi confessed, looking very worried.   
"But I need your help!" she begged. Jenrya regarded her for a second, then smiled at her.  
"Of course we'll help you."  
  
It had been about thirty minutes later, and everyone was gathered at Jenrya's house.  
Hirokazu slammed his fist down on the kitchen table, shouting a few colorful words. He looked at Devi.  
"You think Hypnos wants them why?" he asked incredulously. Devi sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, looking rather stressed out.  
"I've already told you." she muttered tersely. "Digimon...digimon weren't created just to help further science. They were originally to be weapons for war."  
"I think that maybe they want to use the hybrids instead." Devi stated.  
"So that's why they want Kiiroishi and Renamon!" shouted Takato. "So they can be some sort of super weapon!" he cried out indignantly.  
"Well, that does make sense." Ruki admitted. "Make these powerful monsters, but just tell the public it's a kind of game, then secretly use them to win your wars." Ruki gave an irritated sigh. "Disgusting, but brilliant." she said with obvious irony in her voice. She gave Jenrya a sideways look, and frowned. He still hadn't said anything, and this worried her. Over the years, she'd started to see Jenrya as a brother and to see him like this deeply disturbed her. She knew that if it had been Takato and Reiko that had been captured, she would be very distressed.  
Ruki suddenly blinked. Of course it was the same situation with him. She'd almost forgotten that for a moment. She wasn't blind, unlike her goggle head.  
  
It was becoming a common thing now. I mean, these days I had a million questions in my head about things that kept happening to me. It was also becoming common that I had no control over these things.  
But this had to be the worse.  
Mom just sat there, looking out through the bars. She seemed as anxious and worried as I did. She also seemed very...lonely. The thought struck me by surprise. I'd never really thought of Mom as lonely before. Then a million more confusing thoughts flooded my mind. I sighed in irritation as I glared out through the bars of our cell.  
"Restless?" Mom asked me softly. I looked at her in surprise.  
"Sort of." I muttered. "But more confused and angry." I admitted.  
Mom smiled at me, and placed a paw on my shoulder. I couldn't help what happened next. I know it's not manly or whatever, but I cried. Cried because of what had happened and was happening to me, to my family, and to my friends, my species. Cried because I was scared. Because I was angry. Because I was confused. Even because I was hungry.   
Mom just let me cry. She didn't try to stop me or anything; she just sat there held me, letting me cry. I guess she understood that it was something I had to do. Something everyone has to do sometime, right?  
It was over in a few moments. Then I asked a new question that had occurred to me.  
  
"Do digimon cry?" I asked my mother. She seemed startled by the question, but answered anyway.  
"Of course we cry, Kiiroishi." she told me. I frowned.  
"But I've never seen you cry." I said in a hushed voice.  
"That's true. You haven't." Mom stated.  
"Have you ever cried?" I asked her.  
She didn't answer.  
  
Jenrya listened as Devi explained what she believed Hypnos was planning. To be honest, however, he wasn't really paying attention. At least not fully. He was aware of what she was saying, but it didn't sink in. He just felt numb and miserable. Once again, he thought bitterly; those he cared most about had slipped through his fingers. Over and over, like some cruel joke. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, but he didn't respond.  
Kiiroishi had been through so much, Jenrya reflected. Why did it have to be like that? Life really was a female dog.  
Jenrya felt his face twist into a sardonic little grin, then saw everyone staring at him.  
"What?" he asked.   
Hirokazu and Ruki both rolled their eyes and gave him patronizing stares. Takato just gave his friend a Look, and Shuchion shook her head at her brother's idiocy. Devi just glanced at him.  
"Dude, we just asked you what you think we should do. You've been totally spaced out." Hirokazu said.  
"Oh..." Jenrya said distractedly. "I'll go with whatever Ruki said." he muttered, and got up from the table.  
"It's about dinner time, isn't it? I'll go clean up the plates." he said quickly, and walked hurriedly into the kitchen.  
He didn't notice Ruki and Shuchion following him like hunting dogs.  
  
  
Shuchion and Ruki stepped softly into the kitchen without making a noise.  
For a few moments, they watched her Jenrya as he washed the dishes. He sighed as he placed yet another in the dish rack. Mentally, both women sighed as well.  
  
"Who do you think your fooling?" Ruki asked.  
  
The plate smashed into pieces as it hit the floor. However, Jenrya made no move to clean it up or anything of the sort. Ruki wasn't sure if he even noticed that he had dropped it.  
Jenrya stood silent for a few moments.  
"I don't know what this about." Jenrya said, picking up another plate and starting to wash it.  
Shuchion took a long, calming sigh. "Brother, we know." she said softly.  
Shuchion's face went beet red as she stared at the floor. "I think it's all right. If you really do love her, then...it's all right." she muttered, then walked quickly out of the room. Ruki glanced after her, then turned to face Jenrya.  
"Well, I suppose your little sister said it for me." she mused. "But as long as you don't boss my digimon around, I'm fine with it." she said lightly, then put a finger to her lips as she thought aloud.  
"Do you think we should head back to the living room before Shuchion looses control of those two idiots?" she asked jovially. Jenrya didn't answer, so Ruki started to leave.  
"Okay then. You go back to plates, just be careful not to step on that one." she cautioned, brandishing a finger at Jenrya.  
  
Yamaki looked at the boy. He was actually a very handsome young man, ignoring his tattered blue wings and immense metal arms and claws.  
"How do you like the upgrade?" asked Yamaki.  
The boy grinned mischievously. "I like it a lot, Dad." he said in a mocking tone.  
"Well, be sure you do use it well, Grey. I can terminate you if I please." Yamaki warned.  
Grey nodded in understanding.  
"Now go get your sister Devi, and your little brother. Tell them it's time to die." 


	21. Of Grey's Insanity and Broken Promises

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know! I said I should be able to do daily stories, so I'm sorry I didn't manage. I slept over at a friend's yesterday, so that's why. I'm going to be at my aunt's for Christmas and Christmas Eve night, so I hope this chapter makes up for it, kay? Reika is Riley's Japanese name. NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH REIKO!  
  
Judging from my reviews for last chapter, I think I lost some readers, since everything about Jenrya/Renamon is sort of out of the bag now. **shrug** I warned them first chapter...  
  
Grey sat on the roof of a cafe, watching the people as they passed. There was an old elderly couple walking down the street, followed by a boy and another girl. His girlfriend, Grey guessed.  
He used to be like that.  
As much as he could, anyway. It was hard to be a normal guy when you had horns popping out from under your hair every five minutes. Of course, he could've explained, but people would think he was insane. Still, he did kind of miss it. He used to hang out with Devi at this cafe...  
Grey shook his head violently, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He didn't have time to think about Devi right now, other than returning her to Father, along with Kiiroishi. Really, why did they insist on hanging out with humans? Sure, humans were cool and everything, but it didn't beat hanging out with his own kind; Grey privately thought. And boy, was Father mad at them...  
Grey scanned the crowd of people again. Another old couple, a group of teens hanging out, a girl baby-sitting her little brother, a guy in his later twenties standing and watching the crowd with a Terriermon hanging on his shoulder.  
  
Grey blinked as his mind ran that last bit to him again. Guy in his twenties with a Terriermon? Duh! That was Kiiroishi's dad! Well, then, maybe he wasn't going to have to work as hard as he thought trying to find him.  
Grey calmly jumped from the roof of the cafe, and began to walk with the crowd, making his way to Jenrya.   
  
Terriermon frowned. This wasn't any fun at all. Jen had just left and took him with him, and Terriermon wasn't sure why. He hadn't bothered to explain, and now he was just standing here and watching the crowd. Something was wrong...  
"Hey, Jen?" asked Terriermon.  
Jenrya looked at his partner. "What?" he asked.  
"What's wrong, Jen?" he asked, looking at the young man.  
"Nothing's wrong, Terriermon." Jenrya muttered, and continued watching the crowd.  
"Hey!" yelled Terriermon. There was a boy heading towards them, with red hair. He didn't look very nice.  
Jenrya almost lost his balance as he felt someone slam into him. He turned around to see who it was, but found himself getting punched in the face.  
"Nice to see you, old man." Grey teased. He sighed, and looked Jenrya in the eye.  
"Tell me where you put Devi, and I won't fry you. How's that sound?" he asked.  
  
Devi gave a shout and stood up. Everyone turned around to stare at her.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ruki. Devi began to shake, then she let out a scream as her black, tattered wings erupted from her back, and her arm formed into a monstrously long one with black claws.  
"Grey...!" she panted angrily, and gritted her teeth. "Kiiroishi...!!"  
Suddenly, she collapsed back into her chair, unconscious.  
Everyone was silent for a few moments. Takato gently picked up the girl.  
"I'll take her to bed." he said, and began to go in the direction of Kiiroishi's room.  
Once he had left, everyone exchanged tense looks. "What exactly was that about?" Hirokazu asked.  
Ruki shrugged and shook her head. "I really don't have any idea." she admitted, frowning. She looked at Shuchion.  
"Has Kiiroishi ever done anything like that?" she asked the brunette. Shuchion shook her head.  
"Not that I know of..." she whispered. Then from upstairs came the sounds of a small scuffle, Takato yelling, and a small explosion.  
"I think Devi left the building." stated Hirokazu.  
  
Devi raced through the city, leaping from the ceiling of each building to the next. Grey was attacking someone, and he was going to go after Kiiroishi. She had to stop him. If he went after him, he'd surely annihilate him!  
This feeling had only gone through her once, back when Kiiroishi was fighting Toge. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that somehow; it possessed her of this energy. Something about her own kind fighting each other...it wasn't right, and she couldn't let it happen.  
Devi came to an abrupt halt. There was Grey! He seemed to be attacking someone. Not Kiiroishi, Devi realized with relief. But then she realized whom he was attacking.  
  
"I...won't..." Jenrya panted. He threw his hand out to stop himself from falling.  
Grey shook his head sadly. "C'mon man, surely you'd like a little break?" he asked Jenrya, who just glared in response.  
"I really do hate to beat up on a guy like this, you haven't even got anything to protect you." Grey stated aloud, looking over Jenrya. Grey shook his head sadly as he continued.   
"But if you're not going to talk, I better just get you out of the way; you hear what I'm saying? You've provided Father with enough trouble as is." Grey stepped towards Jenrya with a look of grim determination on his face.  
"Father?" Jenrya whispered to himself.   
"You mean Yamaki, don't you?" he hissed at the redhead.  
Grey nodded. "Yeah, I do." he replied casually as a cruel grin appeared on his face.  
"Well, then...you won't talk..." he whispered maliciously.  
A figure came hurtling out from the sky towards Grey, knocking him away from Jenrya.  
"Devi?" both males said in surprise. Devi got up, and held out her hand. Grey took it and hoisted himself upwards. Both hybrids stared at each other for a long and tense moment. Then Devi spoke.  
"Grey, what's going on?" she whispered, a hint of fear was in her voice. The redheaded boy glanced at Jenrya, then looked back at Devi. He lowered his head.  
"Devi...you and our little brother have to come back to Father." he whispered softly. Devi stepped backwards, away from Grey.  
"What do you mean?" she asked fearfully, backing even farther away. Grey gave Devi a depressed look.  
"I'm so sorry." he said as missiles began to materialize from his chest; aimed towards Devi.  
  
I wasn't sure exactly how long we had been there. Mom and I, you know. It couldn't have been more than two days. When I'd woken up, it was nighttime, so I figured we'd been there around a day and a half, since it was somewhere between late morning and early afternoon. My assumption, anyway, since we had been given breakfast sometime ago.   
Mom had fallen asleep not too long ago. I'd been sitting here watching her for what seemed like an hour. She wasn't sleeping peacefully, I can tell you that much. She was constantly rolling over and changing her position. She almost fell off her cot, and I had to push her back on. I wondered briefly if she slept like that every night, or only nights she was in a Hypnos prison.  
Right now, I was looking out our window, which of course was barred. It actually provided a pretty good view of the city, I have to admit. I could almost see my house from here, I thought wistfully.  
"I wonder," I mused aloud. "If I'm going to ever be there again." I sighed and took a deep breath, and kept looking out the window. I'd done enough crying at the moment. I still had a bit of a headache from before. I looked over at Mom again. She never did tell me if she cried.  
But I was distracted from my thoughts rather quickly by a loud yell of "RAZOR WING!"  
  
The bars on my window, and most of the wall it had been on, were blasted away. Mom woke up.  
I looked up and found myself face-to-face with Devi. She was flying, and holding Dad and Terriermon.  
"I thought maybe you were bored in there." she said, grinning at me. Then her expression turned grave.  
"Look, Kiiroishi." she said sternly. "Something is wrong with Grey. He's been...been upgraded or something." she said told me, with a hint of confusion in her voice. "He's lost it. He attacked your dad because he was trying to find us. I don't why." she admitted, seeing the confused look on my face.  
"He told me he had to return us to Father." she frowned.  
"Yamaki." I hissed, catching on to what she was saying. "It must be Yamaki. He probably reprogrammed him like he did me. He's probably this 'Father' person, too." I said, feeling my blood boil. What right did Yamaki have to go doing this to hybrids like Grey and me? Even if he did create us...he hadn't had the right to even do that!  
Devi placed my dad and Terriermon down on the cot I'd been sleeping on. Terriermon looked like he'd gotten in a fight with fifty rabid dogs. Dad, well he looked like he'd been beat up very badly. Not exactly in immediate need of a doctor, but there were a few marks that definitely were going to stay for a while. I gritted my teeth, remembering the last time I'd seen him like that. At least it wasn't me attacking him this time...  
I knelt down and took the green D-Arc out of Dad's pocket. Grey had probably attacked them both before Terrermon could Digivolve. Yamaki was even attacking Digimon while he used us to do his dirty work.  
I also fished out a handful of cards, not really paying attention to what they were.  
Mom had been watching us without saying a word. She stood up and looked me in the eye.  
"Kiiroishi, be careful." she told me. "Promise me you'll keep your head while you fight him." I nodded.  
"I will, mom." I promised, turning to leave; but mom grabbed my arm. "I'm not going to be any help to you if I fight, since I can't Digivolve without Ruki...so leave it up to me to get your father and Terriermon back home." I nodded again, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.  
"I love you, Kiiroishi, so promise come back to me." Mom said, her own voice sounding choked up.  
"I promise, Mom." I managed to croak out as I followed Devi out the window.  
"I love you, too! I'll come back!" I shouted as I finally left, barely able to see because of the tears in my eyes.  
  
"So you guys are going to come with me?" Grey asked.  
"Grey..." Devi whispered, shaking her head.  
"No, we're not." I said, my voice sounding a lot stronger than I felt.  
Grey looked shocked. "But...then why are you here?" he asked.  
"Grey, this isn't you!" Devi protested, and I noticed a look of pain on her face. It reminded me of Reiko, if it had been me instead. I'd never thought of Devi and Grey in that sense...  
"The Grey I know would never attack some innocent guy. He'd never attack me!" Devi shouted.   
Grey seemed to flinch at what Devi was saying, but he shook his head. A frightening, cruel look passed over his face.  
"Devi, I'm bringing you back to Father." he stated gravely. "Both of you. Or I'll just have to kill you."  
"Giga Blaster!" he shouted, firing missiles from his chest at us.  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" I shouted in an attempt to stop the missiles. The enhanced leaves had no effect.  
"Razor Wing!" Devi shouted. Also, no effect.  
Then I blacked out as one of the missiles hit me, the last thing I heard was Mom's voice. I broke my promise.  
  
Yamaki pounded his fist on the table next to him. "You weren't supposed to kill them!" he shouted.  
He grimaced as he thought the situation over. There'd been some sort of glitch, he reasoned. He had to work this out somehow. When he made these hybrids evolve, they would go insane. Yet, what use were they if they couldn't be upgraded and made more powerful?  
If he didn't work this out, he'd be lunchmeat. He picked up the picture on his desk. That was the only reason he was still working on this project, other than his personal attachment to these hybrids.   
"If you hadn't died..." Yamaki whispered, covering his face with his hand as he placed the picture back.  
Once he got Reika back, he would stop. That was all that mattered. 


	22. Of Consoling and a Death

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said on my profile, I've been having horrible writer's block lately. But I think I managed to come up with a decent chapter. Yay!  
Um, let's see...there's a bit of an inside "French" joke running around in this chapter. It's based on the fact the Renamon's name is based on French for fox. Oh, and "card slashing fun" is a phrase my Hirokazu-obbsessed friend adores and made me squeeze in somewhere.  
  
Takato fans, don't hate for the dirving. It's all for the humor. Oh, and **gasp** There's no Yamaki in this chapter! What's wrong with me?  
  
Jenrya groaned loudly as he regained conscious.   
"What happened?" he asked before really understanding what was going on. His back was sore, and he felt like he'd been hit in the stomach with a bag of bricks. His right eye was swollen, and he could feel what he suspected would be bruises all over his face. Terriermon was lying next to him, still fast asleep.  
  
"Nothing much." Ruki said. Jenrya sat up and looked at her in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked none too brightly.  
Ruki shook her head. "You asked what happened, so I told you. Keep it up and I'll rename you gogglehead." she teased.  
Jenrya chuckled. "Takato wouldn't like that." He looked around. He was back in his room, somehow...  
"Last I remember I was in the park..." he muttered. Then a memory came flashing back at him. Grey meeting up with him and Terriermon, attacking them. Devi saving him...then Grey going berserk...attacking them both...  
"Grey and Devi!" Jenrya gasped. "We...we have to get Devi away from Grey! He's gone insane!" Jenrya yelled, but Ruki put a finger to his mouth to silence him.  
"You haven't caught up on recent events." she said sadly.  
  
Renamon paced around the room, walking back and forth over and over and over...  
As soon as Grey had attacked them, a horde of Hypnos employees had begun to swarm the building. She tried to get Kiiroishi and Devi and escape, but by then there had been too many people there for her to successfully get away. So she took Jenrya and Terriermon and ran for it.  
She let out a self-disgusted sigh. She'd abandoned him. Of course, she reasoned with herself, if she hadn't gotten out of there then they would be short one digimon that could rescue him.   
Yet, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had abandoned her own son. Left him...  
  
"Aren't your feet tired yet?" a young man's voice asked. Renamon looked over and saw Takato watching her.  
"You've just been walking around like that ever since you got here. What exactly is wrong, anyway?" he asked, taking a seat. Renamon looked at him and sighed.  
"You wouldn't really understand." she said. "Thank you for offering to listen, but I don't think you would get it."  
Takato frowned at Renamon's answer. "I might not get it, but at least I will listen." he objected.  
"I suppose that's true." Renamon mused aloud.   
"You've changed, Takato." she said, looking the gogglehead over.  
"Really?" asked Takato, surprised by the compliment of sorts.   
"Well, you're still an odd person, but you have matured. You're not as reckless or frightened, in a good way. It's easier to see the good qualities in you, I suppose." Renamon rested her chin on her paw as she thought. "You're brave and you're understanding. I suppose that's why Ruki feels for you like she does." the fox-like digimon mused.  
"Wow..." Takato muttered, blushing. "I never expected you to shower me with compliments, Renamon." he said.  
"You're right. It is odd." Renamon pointed out. Takato laughed.  
"No kidding. You better pace yourself unless you want a jealous Ruki after your blood." Takato warned Renamon, grinning. Renamon chuckled and shook her head.  
"Ruki's right. You are an idiot." the yellow fox said, sighing. Takato scowled.  
"And I thought you liked me..." he whimpered. Renamon laughed.  
"Thank you cheering me up." she said solemnly. Takato nodded.  
"Any time."  
  
"Oh, my back...my head...owww...." I moaned.  
Devi glared at me. "Oh, would you shut up already?" she snapped.   
"Look, I know it hurts, but do you have to complain every five seconds?" she yelled at me.  
"Yes." I said simply. Devi let out an exasperated sigh. "I swear, you're more of a wimp than Pata."  
"Pata? Who's Pata?" I asked, letting my attention drift away from my aching body. Devi and I were once again in jail cells. Devi was playing doctor to me, using the healing abilities she gained from her Devimon data. Ever wonder why a devil digimon is so hard to take down? It's because they have incredible healing speed incorporated in their data. Kind of like how mom and I can teleport to places. Just one of the French benefits.  
Unfortunately, though, the process of transferring that data to my injuries involved Devi touching the wounded spot with one of her immense claws. Those are sharp, and Devi wasn't really taking any precaution to not cut me. I think it's because I was being a pain in the butt about it. But hey, you try getting healed by someone who is raking their claws into some bad wounds you have and see how you like it.  
"Pata's one of the newer hybrids. She's a real little kid, a Patamon hybrid. She's almost as wimpy as you." Devi told me matter-of-factly.  
"I am not a wimp!" I protested. "Oww..." I moaned as Devi began to rake a particularly nasty wound on my back.  
"I think I proved my point." Devi muttered smugly.   
"I thought you could handle this, though. Grey doesn't have a problem with it..." Devi mused.  
"Yeah, but Grey's used to your touch." I teased her. "OW!" I yelled as Devi dug her claw into the aforementioned back wound.  
"Say something?" she asked innocently. I scowled as she kept on working. "You're evil." I said. Devi laughed.  
"But of course, mon ami." she said lightly, badly faking a French accent. I shook my head.  
"This Pata...how old is she?" I asked Devi, just to keep conversation going, so that I didn't have to focus on the painful healing process.  
"Mmm...about five years old, I'd say." Devi told me, continuing to work.  
"What?" I exclaimed in shock. "Five? But...but...she's just a little kid!" I sputtered.  
"I know." Devi muttered tersely. "I just hope Yamaki isn't making her fight."  
"Me too." I agreed, remembering way back when I was that age. That was just too young to get wrapped up in fighting. Surely, Hypnos couldn't be that black-hearted.  
"You're done." Devi announced. I got up from my cot, feeling fresh and renewed, though still aching a bit from Devi's, er, temper.  
I looked around. It was even worse than my old cell. No windows whatsoever.  
"Wonderful, isn't it?" Devi asked me.   
"Oh yeah. Couldn't have asked for a better view." I said sarcastically. Devi punched me on the arm.  
"Y'know, for a cutie, you sure are ornery." she stated. I blinked and looked at her.  
"You think I'm cute? Seriously?" I asked. Devi laughed.  
"You're no Grey, but you have that boy-next-door kind of charm, yeah." she decided. I groaned.  
"That's not much of a compliment." I complained.   
Devi winked at me. "Your buddy Reiko thinks you're cute." she teased. I felt my whole face go red.  
"How d'you know about that?" I demanded like an idiot. Devi laughed.  
"You forget, I'm not dumb. Grey and I tracked you for a while before we finally came to you. We had to know when would be the safest time to approach you." she told me, smiling.   
"So I figured a few things about you." she waved a finger at me. "If you don't go after her once this is all over, I'll attack you personally." she threatened. I gulped.  
"Um, seriously?" I asked. Devi nodded. "Yes, seriously. Now, how are we gonna get out of here?" she asked.  
I shrugged as I looked at the wall in front of me. "Blast it?"  
"Why, I never heard a more brilliant idea from you." Devi declared.  
  
Everyone pretty much screamed as Takato yet again nearly missed getting into a wreck.  
WHAM! Hirokazu, Shuchion, and Gillmon all slammed into each other.  
Jenrya held onto the armrest for dear life while Terriermon held onto his head for dear life.  
Ruki and Renamon were both as tightly strapped in as possible, praying for their lives.  
Reiko was yelling at her dad to slow down and let someone else drive, while Takato was vainly trying to drive despite the noise.  
With a loud screech, the car finally stopped. Ruki let out a loud sigh of relief, Jenrya was vainly trying to extract Terriermon from his head, and Reiko started screaming at her dad, who held up his arms in defense. Shuchion was shaking Hirokazu and Gillmon awake. Renamon just sat there.  
"That was not card slashing fun, gogglehead!" Hirokazu yelled as Shuchion finally woke him up. He promptly leaped over and attempted to strangle Takato. All chaos broke out even worse than before.  
"Hey, hey, I got us here, all right!" Takato yelled as everyone started to gang up on him. "So my driving wasn't the best! I was stressed! But we're here!" he yelled.  
Hirokazu released his grip on Takato's throat, and Reiko stopped yelling.   
Eventually, everyone managed to get out of the car. For a moment they all stood in front of the building, not really sure what to say.  
"Well," Ruki said, grinning. "I say we go for firepower. Renamon?" she asked, pulling out her D-Arc.  
"More than ready, Ruki." the fox-like digimon said.  
"Terriermon?" Jenrya asked.  
"I'm ready to go, Jen!" the rabbit-like digimon declared.  
"Gillmon, you ready?" Takato asked his partner.  
"Of course, Takato!" the red dinosaur told him.  
Jenrya turned to look at Shuchion and Hirokazu. Hirokazu grinned at him.  
"We've got it all planned out. We'll scope the place out from the inside, then tell you guys what we know." he said. The three tamers nodded.  
Reiko ran up to her parents and hugged them. "I'll be right back!" she shouted as she ran off after Hirokazu and Shuchion.   
Both Jenrya and Renamon turned away, their faces vainly trying to conceal their thoughts about not having that goodbye.  
"Let's go." Takato whispered, his voice rough. His fellow Tamers followed him, along with their partners.  
  
It was a loud explosion as Devi and I both attacked the wall with out strongest attacks. We came face-to-face with the outside once again. Without hesitating, we both leaped from the large gape in the building. To my surprise, I saw Aunt Shuchion, Hirokazu, and Reiko gaping up at us. My guess was that they came to rescue us. Guess they didn't expect us to rescue ourselves.  
"You idiot!" Reiko yelled as Devi and I ran over to them. "You could've gotten killed, mon boy! YOU ARE SO DUMB!" she raged, and slapped me across the face.   
I touched my burning cheek, shocked that Reiko would ever do that.  
Hirokazu, Aunt Shuchion, and Devi all stared at her in shock. I was too, I'm pretty sure. Reiko gasped when she realized what she did.  
"I..." she whispered, and I noticed that she was blushing. "I didn't mean to. It's just that I...I was scared you'd get hurt or something. That something happened to you..." she whispered, blushing even harder and making every effort to not look at me.  
"I guess I should've been more careful, huh?" I asked Reiko. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"You guess, mon boy? You guess?" she asked, glaring at me. I knew she wasn't serious, though. But I was happy to know she'd worried about me.  
  
We stopped as a large, grotesque digimon landed in front of us. He had angel wings, red-demon like wings, striped legs. He was wearing a metal helmet from which his red hair poked out. Then his arms...he had four arms, one large, red, and beetle-like. Two exactly like Devi's, and a skeleton arm as well.  
  
"HEAT VIPER!" he yelled, aiming at Devi and I.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of green light came speeding past us and Devi collapsed, gone forever. 


	23. Of Running and Determination

"DEVI!" I shouted, running over to her. I'd forgotten that the monster was still there ready to strike me down the exact same way.  
  
"Buddhist Brush Brandish!" Mom's voice shouted somewhere above me. I looked up and saw her, WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon fighting the monster. I wasn't really sure of what was going on. All I knew was that there was a huge monster, we'd broken in and out of Hypnos, and Devi was lying on the ground and not moving.  
  
"HEAT VIPER!" screamed the monster again as Rapidmon attacked him from behind, vainly trying to hit Taomon and WarGrowlmon. I felt someone dragging me to my feet, probably Hirokazu.  
"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. He paused before he answered me.  
"Look, Kiiroishi, we've got to get out of here, and...there's nothing you can do for her." he whispered sadly.   
I chose to ignore that comment for the time being as Hirokazu started to drag me away. Reiko picked up Devi.  
  
She still wasn't moving, my mind reminded me. I knew what that probably -- had to mean, but I couldn't accept that fact. She'd just been talking with me minutes ago, threatening to kill me if Reiko and I weren't together after all this...  
Then something else occurred to me. Grey, as far I knew, had no idea about this. None whatsoever. One of his friends was gone forever, and he had no idea! In a rage, I started to break free from Hirokazu's grip.  
  
"What d'you think you're doing?" Hirokazu yelled at me. "Are you crazy?"   
With one final jerk of my arm I broke away from him and started speeding towards the main building. Grey had to be in there somewhere, and he had to know what had happened. Yes, I do realize it was crazy -- or I do now anyway, to go looking for him. At that moment, though, I couldn't have cared less.  
I just sped through the building like a rocket. Grey, Grey...I had to find Grey. That was the only thing I was thinking at the moment.  
  
I turned around the corner, finding myself in a dark hall. No light except from a small window nestled at the top of the wall.  
"So you came, little brother."  
I found myself staring at Grey, in his new form sitting atop a small tower of boxes. In normal daylight, the "improvements" had been frightening enough, but here...in this small space that nearly opaque...it was horrifying. I began pacing backwards, ready to run. But then the image of Devi flashed back into my mind. Pale and unmoving in Reiko's arms.  
Grey's chest was giving off a faint orange aura. I'd seen it before. "Giga Blaster!"  
I disappeared from sight just seconds before the missiles would have hit me. Grey let loose a few creative words. I reappeared behind him. "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" I shouted, watching as the small leaves struck him in the back of the head. He whirled around and glared at me in extreme anger, then grabbed me by my neck and hurled me into the wall.  
"I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to!" he spat.  
"But..." I groaned as I felt myself losing my grip on consciousness. Grey gave me a loathing glare.  
"But what?" he sneered.  
"But Devi's already dead!" I shouted angrily. "Do you really want for any more of us to die?" I asked him.  
Grey's expression changed to one of painful shock. "She's dead?" his voice became nearly inaudible. I nodded.  
Grey stepped backwards into the boxes, stumbled, and fell. "Grey..." I murmured. He shook himself and stood.  
"No, I won't kill you." he whispered. Then he blasted the wall apart with his Giga Blaster. He stood at the chasm between the dark room and the outside...  
His eyes focused on Kimeramon. 


	24. Of Kisses and Notes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had intended for 23 to be much longer, but I just barely managed to get rid of writer's block long enough to squeeze it out and not faint from overexhuastion. So, I'm very sorry! However, this chapter hopefully will not disappoint and we'll finally be getting some questions answered. And some romance from that couple no one really seemed to detect...  
**_Words like this_** are Kiiroishi's thoughts during the memory.

I'll explain the whole thing with Grey's memory next chapter.

"Grey..." I said, trying to reason with him as Mom and the rest began to close in on Chimeramon. He didn't blink. He just stood there with this distant yet determined look in his eyes. Then I got it. In one, horrible moment, I got it. "For you, Devi." he whispered, a wide smile on his face. His chest began to glow the same orange again, and I saw the missiles forming. It was a point-blank shot. There was no way either of them would survive, the shot was just too close. I sped up towards him, planning to push him away before he could shoot. As I charged forward, I felt something grab me by the waist and pull me into the air, away from the dark room. Then it was gone and rubble. I felt the something holding me try to stroke my hair in an attempt to comfort me, but then everything went black.

It was wonderful to see light for the first time, away from the hideout.  
**_This isn't me._**

Devi smiled at me. It was so wonderful to see her smile, particularly since she hardly did. I felt even happier. I wasn't hiding anymore. I didn't even feel uncomfortable at tucking away my horns...Devi was much more used to it than I was.  
**_Am I in Grey's mind?_**

"You have the money, don't you?" Devi asked me with her hands on her hips. I laughed, feeling a bit hyper. "Of course I have it, Princess Devi." I teased her. Devi stuck her tongue out at me. "I'll Princess Devi you."  
"Oh yeah?" I asked her with a huge smirk on my face. Devi attempted to punch me, then we went on our way.  
**_It must be Grey's mind. But what am I doing here?_**

I woke up back home, with Devi hovering over me. "Grey!" she gasped.  
"Grey woke up, Grey woke up, culu!" Lord Culumon sang happily as he danced around me. Then everyone came swarming towards me in a blur of faces...Toge was cradling Pata, who had been crying.  
**_Toge! I remember fighting her...that little girl must be Pata, then._**

"What happened to me?" I asked again. Devi bit her lip and didn't look at me.  
"We all know you have trouble...holding them in, Grey..." she muttered under her breath, still not looking at me. "Yeah, so?" I asked her, pressing her to go on. She sighed.  
"When we were out on the street they sprang out. Everyone started screaming, and then some men began to shoot..." Devi whispered. I looked down at myself and saw my tail twitching. Devi was still talking while I sat there.  
"So we had to leave?" I asked abruptly. Devi nodded. "We didn't even reach his house."  
_**Are they talking about my house?**_

I let out a pitiful sigh. Toge, Pata and everyone else left. After a moment, Devi reached over and patted my back. "You'll be able to do it someday." she whispered. I didn't face her when I asked my next question.  
"When, Devi? When will I be able to control it like you and everybody else? You know we aren't even like other humans, or even Digimon. I'm even worse, Devi! I'm...I'm a..." My throat was stuck with tears. I couldn't end my sentence. I hung my head down in shame.  
"I'm a _freak_." I whispered, my voice filled with self-loathing. To my surprise, I felt Devi place her hand on mine, and then pull me towards her.  
"You aren't a freak." she said stubbornly. My head just sunk down lower. Devi grunted in irritation, and forced my head up. Then she kissed me.

_Don't make the same mistake as us, brother._ Grey's voice echoed in my head.  
"He's awake!" I heard someone say. It sounded like Ruki, but I wasn't sure.  
As my vision started to return to me, I saw everyone hunched over me. Mom was to my right, along with Dad. Ruki, Takato, and Reiko were to my left. Hirokazu was holding Aunt Shuchion, who looked like she'd been crying. I was so relieved to see them all, I started crying.  
"I didn't think I would see you again." I whispered through my tears. Everybody rushed to give me a hug. Yep, even Ruki and Hirokazu.  
As I felt them all around me, I recalled Grey's last words to me. I wouldn't make the same mistakes.

A few hours later, Jenrya heard some knocking on his door. Everyone had left off to his or her own homes to get some much-needed rest. He opened the door and was face-to-face with his son.  
Kiiroishi walked into the room slowly. Jenrya noticed, with a tiny feeling of sadness, how much more mature he seemed, even more than he had when he came to not long ago. For a brief moment, he also noticed that his hair and eyes had not changed from when he had been infected with the virus, as far as color went.  
"Dad..." the foxlike boy whispered, facing the young man with a sad look in his eyes.  
"I would like to find out everything I can about the hybrids." the boy said.  
Jenrya's expression turned to one of small shock, then quickly changed to one of concern. "Are you sure?"  
The boy nodded. "I want to know what's such a big deal that Hypnos had to go wreck the lives of the hybrids! I want to why they made us in the first place! I want..."  
Kiiroishi's voice cracked, and he choked back a sob. "I want to know why two of my friends aren't alive anymore..." he whispered.  
Jenrya held his crying son. "It'll be all right." he whispered, smoothing the boy's hair.  
They stayed like for a moment, then the boy finally pulled away; wiping his eyes. Jenrya smiled and patted his shoulder.  
"You go get some sleep. We'll discuss getting some information tomorrow." he told his son.  
Kiiroishi nodded. "All right. Tomorrow, then." he whispered, and turned to leave the room. However, his father tossing a note to his head stopped him.  
"Reiko told me she wanted you to read that." Jenrya told the boy. Kiiroishi blushed, and went out of the room.

"She wants to go out with me?" Kiiroishi cried out in shock, no doubt waking Renamon, the only one asleep in the house. Jenrya shook his head and went off to bed. 


	25. Of Dreams and Projects

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm writing double to make up for the chpaters I meant to post earilier. I should be back to my good old "chapter a day" shecdule, though, since I no longer have soccer practice. (Our team never won a game) I also decided to change the rating, since this story lost it's G rating at some point down the road.  
  
Also, since I never mentioned it, this story began a little bit before the Devas, and I can't find any real way to incorporate them (or Juri and Kenta, for that matter) into the story, so if you've been wondering where they are, they aren't, unless I can find some way to put them in between now and the ending. Any ideas? Well, enjoy. You'll be finally getting some answers!  
  
Renamon sat and watched Kiiroishi as her slept. He had gone to bed some four hours ago, and now lay in his bed dreaming peacefully. He looked like a smiling angel. Then he moaned in his sleep, and began shaking his head furiously. Startled, Renamon just watched the boy.  
  
"No..." he said in a hushed voice.  
"No, I don't want to know! Let them be, Yamaki!" the boy shouted in rage. He now was thrashing around angrily. Then he fell out of bed, suddenly waking up.  
"Mom?" Kiiroishi said, looking up at Renamon, who had moved by now. Renamon looked at him with worry on her face.  
"What was that dream about?" she asked her son.  
The boy's expression turned to one of sorrow. He sighed and turned away from his mother.  
"Grey...and Devi now, too." he whispered, resting his chin on his knees. "Ever since they both died, I've been in their memories whenever I sleep. Yamaki came to me after the last time. He told me that if I wanted them to have peace, I would agree to work at Hypnos for him. Something about a lady name Reika..." the boy choked back a sob.  
  
"So Yamaki's been replaying their memories?" Kiiroishi nodded. Renamon hugged him.  
"This is enough." the hybrid announced.  
"I'm going to Hypnos to get some real answers, not just questions...even if I have to die to get them." he stated grimly.  
Renamon nodded. "It's your choice. I think we all deserve answers."  
  
Renamon lay with Kiiroishi the rest of the night.  
  
Reiko and I got out of Dad's car, about a block away from Hypnos HQ. We were splitting up into different groups so that we could infiltrate and spy on the place. Reiko and I were one group, Hirokazu and Shuchion another, then Mom and Dad, who would meet up with Takato, Ruki, Guilmon, and Terriermon if any trouble arose.  
I walked with Reiko to the place, neither one of us saying anything. The images of Devi and Grey's deaths were flashing through my head. Before I knew it, we were there. Reiko looked at me, ready for me to decide.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We trudged out way through some brightly-lit halls, thanks to the melting remains of the cameras I'd been sure to destroy before Reiko and I set a foot in the hall. We walked in silence, making sure no one would hear us. As far as I could tell, we were alone, though. But we'd found nothing.  
  
Then, at the end of the hall, we saw it. A large, open room with adorned with glass bubbles, all filled with unconscious hybrids. We ran in.  
I shot down all the cameras I could see in the room. Reiko shook her head and I shrugged.  
"Well, do we need for them to see us? Planning to star on TV?" I joked. Reiko tried to punch me.  
"No, you dork." she muttered as she looked around the room. "This is so creepy." she whispered.  
She wasn't exaggerating. All these hybrids trapped inside of here was not the most comforting thing.  
Reiko's hand slipped on one of those nametag things, the kind you see in an office. She picked it up.  
"Yamaki Mitsuo." Reiko read. "Hybrid creator and engineer."  
"So this is Yamaki's office..." I muttered to myself. Reiko wandered over to a computer in the middle of the room.  
"Mon boy!" she gasped. I ran over to the computer. "What is it?" I asked her. She pointed at the screen.  
  
"Kiiroishi Lee." I read, looking at it, my school picture next to all the information. "Renamon type, number one. Currently in custody of Jenrya Lee, the biological father. Has been in existence thirteen years." Then I read the last part of the small biography.  
  
"Bred for the Four Gods Project." 


	26. Of Lighting and Explanations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to go through all my Digi fics and use the new character option...whee. This story isn't about any particular characters, though. I can't choose Original character as an option. (Why don't they have the digimon as characters? WHY? **yells dramatically** WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?)  
But I'd like to just offer a tip to any people who've been having a hard time finding the fic, considering all the tons of Digimon fics. You can either search for this fic under it's title, Moonlight Hybrid, or search for my author name, Jinako-chan. I'm sure most people already know how to do this, but I thought I'd just mention it.   
  
The Four Gods idea stolen from Fushigi Yuugi, to a degree.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
"Four gods?" Reiko repeated, looking at me. "What are they talking about?"  
"I...I don't know..." I said, stepping back. An image of a black turtle flashed through my mind, along with a white tiger.  
"Are you okay?" Reiko asked, shooting me a concerned look. I managed to nod, somehow. Then I pictured a phoenix, and a large blue dragon...  
I felt very odd. Like there was something important for me to do, something big...  
Lighting! Without warning, thunderbolts crashed in the room. Reiko screamed, and all the glass bubbles the hybrids had been in opened. Then, quiet. No more bolts of lighting...  
  
"Culu! You're a big meanie!" I heard Culumon's voice shout out. Nervously, I looked behind me. Surely enough, there was Culumon. A couple of seconds later, most of the hybrids rushed over to see him. It was pretty cute, to be honest. Culumon was really enjoying the attention he got from the hybrids, which were all thrilled to see their "Lord" again.  
  
After a while, they all parted and looked at me. Okay, Reiko and me.  
"Hey!" Toge shouted, looking at me. I definitely recognized those oversized boxing gloves.   
"You're that guy I fought with, aren't you?" she asked, hands on her hips. I nodded. Toge blushed.  
"I'm sorry." she muttered. "I don't know what was wrong with me then...do you forgive me?" she asked, holding out her hand. I hesitated, but then I shook it. Toge was practically beaming.  
"Hey." A guy in the crowd spoke up. He had a large red, spiked shell on his back and small antennae poking out from his head. "Sorry to interrupt, but I am curious as to where Grey and Devi might be." he said.  
Reiko and I exchanged tense glances. "Well..." I muttered.  
More lighting came raining down on the room, and then I was grabbed off my feet among the screaming...  
  
"So you guys didn't find anything either, huh?" Takato asked, looking at Jenrya. The taller man shook his head.  
"Not a thing." he sighed. Then he bit his lip. He had a gut feeling there was something wrong...  
"Have either of you guys heard from Kiiroishi and Reiko?" Jenrya asked Ruki.  
"No, we haven't." she admitted.  
"Yeah, I am kinda worried." Takato said. "I think they would've contacted us by now, whether or not they found anything. We did give Reiko the cell phone, after all."  
"Maybe that's the problem." Renamon said. Everyone turned to look at her.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jenrya.  
"Maybe something found them."  
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" I shouted, kicking at whatever was holding me. A small yellow, bug digimon was clenching me by the shirt in his mouth.  
"Put him down, Kunemon." Yamaki instructed. The bug dropped me.  
"So did you make Kunemon strike your office?" I asked Yamaki.   
Yamaki smirked. "You really are smarter than I've given you credit for."  
"Thanks for the compliment." I said, rolling my eyes.   
"What do you want with me Yamaki? I want some questions answered now." I added, glaring at him. Yamaki took off his sunglasses and placed them down next to the table he standing by. It was the first time I had seen him without them. His eyes looked very tired, and very angry.   
"You want answers? Fine." Yamaki said.  
"It all begins about eighteen years back." Yamaki said, sitting in a chair back the desk. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took a smoke.  
"The time when my Dad became a Tamer?" I asked. Yamaki nodded. "Yes. Now, let me finish."  
"Hypnos had just started growing, a small branch of the government assigned to deal with the digimon. They were, as you likely know, created by a group of college students, including your grandfather. The government funded the project, of course. The plan was to originally promote the digimon as companions for children. Toys, if you will. Then we started building the power levels and so on of the digimon, until they were combat ready." Yamaki said, taking another long drag of his cigarette.  
"Combat ready?" I asked. Yamaki nodded. "Haven't you wondered why, if there was a possibility of the digimon becoming real, they would be given attacks like the ones they have? Wouldn't it be dangerous to the public? Well, they were meant to be." Yamaki sighed.  
"But we couldn't control the digimon. So, Hypnos was created to exterminate the threat. Unfortunately, things didn't quite work according to plan. First, there were the Digimon Tamers. Secondly, our own equipment was very unstable..." Yamaki broke off and swallowed a lump in his throat. "We were testing a new program called Juggernaut, which was something like a digital vacuum. The headquarters exploded."  
  
I glanced over at Yamaki, who seemed to have a very tense look on his face. "I had a girlfriend, Reika Ootori, at the time. She was killed in the explosion. So...I rebuilt Hypnos." Yamaki smiled smugly. "For a while, I continued on pretending to destroy digimon, but what I would do is actually collect their data. I needed it to begin my hybrid project. I had been analyzing the ways digimon bio-emerged long before the explosion, out of curiosity. I used the method of creating false proteins, data, and DNA to create you and your kind."  
  
I looked at Kunemon, and he scurried away. "Why?" I asked Yamaki, my voice barely above a whisper.  
"Various reasons. Most of them were weapons, to be secured until they were needed in battle. But you, my foxy friend, are a different matter. Have you heard the legend of the Four Gods?" Yamaki asked me.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I have." I said quietly.  
  
"Well, my friend, they have a digital form. Just like the ones in legend, they will grant a wish to whoever summons them. I want you to summon them and ask for Reika to be reborn."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have a favor to ask of the readers...do you think I should change the genre of the story? I think it's more of a Mystery/Romance or Mystery/Drama story now... 


	27. Of Wandering and Voices

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I WILL be returning to posting a chapter a day. Just not this week (obviously), because I'm going to Dallas to visit some family and didn't come back until Saturday. Sorry!  
I do admit that the last chapter wasn't as, er, action-packed as usual but I had explain everything at some point and it just seemed like that was the best time to pull it off. As I certainly must've confused someone, simply put...it's all about Reika. The Four Gods and Reika. Okay? Alright, I'll shut up so you can read now. Enjoy!  
  
"I'm sick of this!" Reiko Matsuda declared and plopped herself down right in the middle of the hall.  
Her other companions, all fifty of them, sighed or made some other hint of annoyance.  
Toge crossed her arms and glared down at the shorter girl. It was a pretty funny sight, a tall vicious-looking girl...an armed vicious-looking girl, just glaring at Reiko.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" whispered Toge.  
Reiko yawned in response. "Taking a nap."  
Toge pulled the brunette to her feet.  
"Taking a nap?" she repeated. Reiko nodded. Toge inhaled deeply, controlling her anger.  
"I'm afraid that you can't take a nap right now, miss." Toge said, being sarcastically polite.   
"You see, we're looking for a way out of this godforsaken place, so I really don't think we can do that napping." Toge explained her voice disturbingly calm. "So would you please get your rear into gear and..."  
Reiko gasped and started running down the hall at an immense speed. Toge blinked in surprise.  
"It's Mon Boy! Something's happening to him!" Reiko called as she waved goodbye, rushing down the corridor.  
  
Ruki felt something like a small breeze by her side at the same time Takato cried out "Lee!"  
"Renamon!" Ruki cried out in exasperation. Both were gone, they had vanished.  
Ruki growled and grabbed her husband by the arm.  
"Come on gogglehead, we're going to find the magician and her assistant." she declared, pulling along Takato.  
"It's not like I have a choice..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Ruki's going to kill us." Jenrya remarked. Renamon smirked. "You think that's all she'll do?"  
Jenrya laughed. "Good point. She'll maim us, kill us, dig us up and kill us again, then set Reiko on us."  
"Now you've got it right." Renamon said, sounding rather impressed.  
"So..." Jenrya said, looking at the D-Arc in his hand. "According to this, he's right above us."   
Jenrya frowned as he looked at it again. "Or else that's the hybrids..."  
Renamon shook her head. "It's Kiiroishi, on his own..." she muttered, then her eyes widened. "He's in danger!"  
Jenrya didn't even bat an eye when, after this revelation, the fox digimon blasted the ceiling above them, grabbed him and went in the new entrance.  
  
Hirokazu and Shuchion wandered far away from everyone else. The only thing they'd found was a coke machine.  
  
Yamaki sat there patiently, awaiting my answer to his request. At first I couldn't speak. I had no idea what to say. After all, my whole existence seemed to be for bringing back to life a woman I had never seen, nor heard of.  
All the pain I, my family and friends, and species had undergone...was just for one person? Just because of love?  
I couldn't understand. I knew that love was a powerful thing, but this had to be pushing it.   
Yamaki was causing this for just one person...  
  
Then I spoke.  
  
"What about Devi and Grey?" I asked, looking Yamaki in the eye. He didn't speak for a long time, until...  
"Who?" he whispered, his face full of confusion. That did it. How could he not remember? His own creations! When I thought of it, I got so angry I felt sick...he couldn't get away with this...he wasn't even sorry, he didn't even remember them, the slimeball!  
  
"Why?" I whispered, barely audible. I hung my head.  
Yamaki glanced up at me, and I began to tremble.  
"Why?" I repeated, forcing my head up. "Why should I?"  
Yamaki stared at me for a long time. "For the peace of your family and friends."  
I looked away at him, tightly closing my eyes. To be left alone. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. Yet...  
  
Yet...  
  
Something was wrong with this...  
  
"Why should I? When you've wrecked our lives already...when you've captured the hybrids, and took the few good things they had in their lives...when you..."   
  
My throat got tight and I couldn't speak for a moment. "When you..." I breathed out.  
  
"When you're to blame for Grey and Devi's deaths!" I shouted, enraged. I felt a surge of power flow through me.   
It was like when I used the cards to Digivolve, but not quite. This was much stronger. And ultimately, much more terrifying.  
  
Well, for whoever would be against it, anyway.  
  
Yamaki had risen from his seat. He was staring at me with a mixed look -- of both surprise, fear, and pride.  
"I can't believe it's actually happening...!" he stammered.  
  
A small white orb floated down to me. Without thinking, I seized it in my hands.  
Before my eyes flashed images. From back when I was a little kid all to now, in Yamaki's lab.  
Through my whole body, a sort of white light seemed to pulsate. My eyes opened.  
  
I saw my reflection through Yamaki's cigarette lighter. I reached up and my hand grazed my ears. They were...  
Back to normal. The virus had left my body. Stunned, I stared down at my hands where something else lay.  
  
An Aqua D-Arc.  
  
"I'm a Tamer?" I whispered to myself, staring at the device in my hands.  
  
"Not exactly." I heard a voice echoed through the room. A flash of a black turtle passed through my mind.  
"You are just your own Tamer." the voice said. My breath caught in my throat, and then I nodded.  
I pulled a card from my pocket, some sort of option card.   
"I wish for this to end!" I declared, raising the card above my head. A glimmer of light and it was now blue.   
I slashed it through my D-Arc. "Kiiroishi Lee, digivolve to Sakuyamon mode!" I shouted.  
  
As that same frightening power flushed through me, bright golden armor fell over my clothes, and a golden helmet covered my face. I wrapped my fingers around a long golden staff, as purple gloves materialized over my hands.  
When it was done, I heard the voice again.  
  
"It has truly begun." 


	28. Of Gods and Shocking Realizations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, I had things to do the last two days. Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
On the gods...I'll explain the humanoid forms and all later. I didn't have a good grasp of their personalities when I first wrote this, and so I wrote my own. Whoops...I know they're majorly OOC. Oh, for the opposites thing -- in the actual four gods legend, it is Suzaku vs. Genbu, and Byakko vs. Seiryuu. Most anime do not follow this, but that's how it is in this story.  
WARNING: There is yaoi in this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable, just skip that part. Booyah! Two couples in no other fic! Hirokazu/Shuchion and...this one. =)

Digivolved

He had digivolved.

Jenrya stared in shock at his young son. The hybrid was incased in golden armor. Then Jenrya heard a voice echo in his head.  
"It has truly begun."  
What, Jenrya wondered, had begun? Then he recognized the voice. Ebonwumon...but his voice was oddly...  
Human.

"I do not believe this course of events." Zhuqiaomon said, his voice showing a fair amount of irritation. The holy Phoenix digimon looked down in disdain at his new humaniod form.  
"Who cares what you think?" teased a young man with shocking white hair, wearing a blue and white outfit. Golden chains were hanging from his neck.

"Look at them, Baihumon!" Zhuqiaomon shouted. The holy Tiger glared, but the Phoenix ignored it.  
"Enslaving digimon was horrendous enough, and now they have created this abomination!" the Phoenix declared, shoving a picture of Kiiroishi in the Tiger's face.  
The Tiger sighed in irritation and seized the picture, then flung it into the street.  
"Zhuqiaomon, really." the Tiger shook his head. To silence his companions' complaints, he imitated the actions of the mating humans he had seen. It seemed to work, if he had judged Zhuqiaomon's blushing face correctly.  
"The important thing" the Tiger said, his arms crossed as he thought. "Is seeing what Qinglongmon and Ebonwumon found. Now, let's go."  
The two gods, under the guise of twenty-something human males left to find their opposites.

"Mon boy!" Reiko shouted as she ran into the room. I was surprised. I hadn't thought she'd be here  
"You're okay...?" I whispered. Then Reiko bowled into me, crying. I let out a yell as we went crashing down. Then laughing, we pulled ourselves up. As we did, I saw Mom and Dad looking at us. Then something suddenly clicked...

"He really shouldn't be patronizing me, though. It's not as if any idiot can't see through him clear as glass."  
Aunt Shuchion couldn't have meant...

"Kiiroishi Lee. Or the Sinful Hybrid, as we've nicknamed you at HQ."  
But it wasn't like that...couldn't be...

"Have you ever cried?"

Of course Mom hadn't answered. She didn't want me to know. No one did.  
Maybe Mom didn't realize that Dad...

I knew now. My mother cried, and I knew why.

Reiko gave me a curious look. I hadn't moved. But I couldn't...I was too shocked.

My parents...were in love... 


	29. Of Breakdowns and Alarms

AUTHOR'S NOTE: On the yaoi...I needed some way to make the characters easeir to relate to, and the idea just sort of came to me. If you don't like it, it won't be showing up very much anyway, so don't worry. I finally figured out what to do with Juri! Just consider it as if she hadn't gotten over Leomon, unlike in Movie 6.  
  
Reiko gave her hybrid companion a worried glance. "What's wrong?" she mouthed. Kiiroishi said nothing; he just violently shook his head.  
"What is it, cat got your tongue?" Yamaki teased. Renamon turned to face him, her attention off her son.  
  
"Shouldn't you know, Yamaki?" Renamon asked the elder man.  
Yamaki seemed startled. "You think I caused this?"  
"Who else would be responsible?" the digimon asked.  
Jenrya looked at his son, to Renamon and Yamaki, and back again. He wondered which would blow first. Then...  
"No!" Kiiroishi shouted. "No...no. Yamaki, Mom, stop!" The hybrid hung his head down, sobbing.  
"Why...why was I never told?" he whispered.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for the kid." the Tiger commented.  
Ebonwumon snapped his fingers, small turtle shells dangling from them. He was dressed in total blackness, with dark green hair. Thick black frames were around his wise eyes. The image of Yamaki's office faded, replaced with a door.  
"All the more reason to combat this abomination." Zhuqiaomon said angrily. The Dragon smirked, zipping up his denim jacket; haphazardly avoiding the digi-cores on his belt.  
"We know, Zhuqiaomon. We know." Ebonwumon said, earning him an angry glare from the Phoenix, who was being restrained by the Tiger. "Shall we?" asked Qinglongmon, observing the others.  
With varying degrees of enthusiasm, they all went through.  
  
Ruki was still fiercely dragging along Takato, in hopeful pursuit of Jenrya and Renamon.   
So far...she was totally lost. No one in sight at all.  
"Ruki...could we please stop?" begged Takato.  
"No!" Ruki shouted, glaring at her husband. Takato sighed.  
"They'll be fine...what is your problem?" the gogglehead persisted. Ruki glanced away.  
"What, are you insanely jealous or something?" Takato teased. Ruki slowly shook her head.  
"No...but I'm used to not worrying now." The redhead whispered, earning her a quizzical look.  
"Renamon and I haven't fought for so long. When she almost got deleted, I panicked. Just like the day Leomon..."  
Ruki suddenly stopped talking. "Sorry gogglehead, I know you don't like thinking about it."  
Takato didn't say anything. After that day, a lot of things had changed. Juri had moved away soon afterwards, unable to be back to where she and Leomon had met. She just sort of lost touch with the whole group.   
Hirokazu and Takato, who had both liked Juri; were pretty depressed. But then...  
  
"Ruki!" cried Shuchion, with Hirokazu behind her. The young brunette ran up to the redhead and her goggle boy.  
"Shuchion, Hirokazu, you're okay?" Takato asked. Hirokazu grinned and nodded.  
"Hey, Ruki." Shuchion whispered, tugging on the older woman's sleeve. Ruki noticed Shuchion seemed worried.  
"Where is my brother? Did you find him and Renamon?" the young brunette whispered insistently.  
Ruki nodded, but then shook her head. "We did, but..."  
  
Ruki stopped mid-sentence, as alarms began sounding around the whole building.  
  
"What the heck?" Hirokazu shouted, covering his ears.  
"Wild One Invasion." A computerized voice announced over the PA.  
"Red Alert, please evacuate immediately. Top Level Wild Ones. Building will now self-destruct in three minutes. Three. Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds. Two minutes and fifty-eight seconds. Two minutes and fifty-seven..." 


	30. Of Dreaded Things and Time

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not trying to portray Renamon as abusive. It's just that Kiiroishi at that point really did need some sense smacked into him. Why was he freaking out? Well, imagine you've just found some huge family secret, four young men show up from nowhere, and then the place you're in is about to self-destruct. Yeah.  
Oh, and words in between the little stars are psychic messages, and not actually spoken. It's like thought-speak, if you've ever read the Animorphs books. Kiiroishi and Rena can pull it off because they are both psychic digimon, in my fic world.  
  
Self-Destruct. Self-Destruct. Self-Destruct.  
  
The words kept going through Jenrya's head. He stared at the cause. A group of young men that were not really young men.  
  
They were gods.  
  
"The minutes and thirty-one seconds." the computerized voice announced.  
  
Kiiroishi still sat sobbing. Reiko was violently shaking him, attempting to snap the hybrid back to reality.   
So far, she was unsuccessful.  
  
Yamaki and Renamon had abandoned their squabble, each to his own concern. Renamon to her child, and Yamaki to the gods glaring at him with, in some cases, utter disgust.  
Renamon walked to the children, and promptly struck the boy with her paw. Reiko rose up, prepared to retaliate. But suddenly Jenrya restrained her.   
"Reiko, he needed some sense slapped into him." The young man whispered.  
  
Suddenly the sobs stopped. Kiiroishi rose to his feet and stared his mother in the face, almost as if asking her something. The yellow fox nodded in response.  
Yamaki cried out in surprise as Zhuqiaomon seized his shirt and flung him across the room. All four men's faces showed their stern anger.  
"Manipulative human filth." Zhuqiaomon spat.  
All four prepared to strike.  
  
Yamaki! I thought with sudden concern. They were going to kill Yamaki! Everything was going by too fast.   
I couldn't take it all in.  
  
Still, I couldn't let them kill Yamaki. But why?  
After all he'd done, why did I want him to live?  
Maybe because no else did. Because he had made me. There was some kind of loyalty intertwined with that.  
  
"Two minutes and nine seconds."  
  
Mom suddenly gasped, and I felt that same sensation that my data instinctively knew. I was being teleported.  
*Why?* I suddenly demanded of Mom. I didn't say it...it was something else.  
*If you and Jen die, what is left for me?* Mom asked. I was taken aback by the answer. But Renamon are psychic.  
*Ruki! You could always go back to living with Ruki!* I told Mom.  
*No, not any more. Keep safe. I'll try to save Yamaki for you. If I don't make it...tell Jen...*   
Then as I began to fade away, I couldn't hear Mom's voice.  
"Mom!" I panicked, but she was already gone. All of us stood outside the Hypnos building as people began flowing out of it.  
Hirokazu, Shuchion, Ruki, Takato, Reiko, Guilmon, Terriermon, Dad and I watched silently.  
  
I felt something wet on my cheek, and then Terriermon's furry paw trying to wipe away my tears, just like when I was a kid.  
  
"One minute and forty seconds." 


	31. Of Rushing Rescue and Trips

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The story is now wrapping up, people. I'll be updating this story with a new chapter every single weekend now. It'd be every day, but I got backlogs! Sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the beginning of the end...

"Renamon..." Jenrya whispered. He felt oddly empty as he stood in front of the building. He realized that Terriermon had left him to comfort Kiiroishi, but that had nothing to do with how he felt.  
"Renamon..." he whispered again, his voice growing hoarse. He shut his eyes to block the sudden tears.

Ruki placed her hand on Jenrya's shoulder.  
"You can cry, Jen." she said to her old friend. Jenrya shook his head, swallowing the tears.  
"No." he said. "No, I won't have something to cry over!" Jenrya went off running with Terriermon.  
"Dad!" shouted Kiiroishi, causing the twenty-something to whirl around. The boy grinned.  
"You're not letting me in on the fun?" Jenrya, beaming, laughed. "How could I not?"

"Sonic Zephyr!"  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"  
Renamon let out a cry of pain as she went slamming into the wall of the office. Yamaki went speeding away. "You sacrificing your life for a group of humans, Renamon." Qinglongmon said, stepping up to the spent digimon. "You don't understand!" Renamon protested. Qinglongmon said nothing, his eyes showing surprise at her response. Zhuqiaomon slammed his human hand on her fur.  
"They are Humans! Do you not see that? Our enslavers! Cruel, merciless creatures responsible for the perils of our world! Open your eyes!" the Phoenix ranted.

"Open your own...Zhuqiaomon..." Renamon said softly, before passing out. Every single one of the sovereign digimon started at her.  
"Well, I suppose it is time we use her data." Ebonwumon said, bowing to the fallen digimon.  
"Consider this an honor, vailant Renamon." Ebonwumon said, about to attack.  
Suddenly, the door to Yamaki's office blew inwards, almost hitting Baihumon and Qinqlongmon. Standing at the door, glaring, was Jenrya and Kiiroishi. Zhuqiaomon turned his gaze away from Renamon, and glared with a look of complete hatred on his face. Jenrya and Kiiroishi returned the glare full force.  
In the corner of his eye, Kiiroishi saw Ebonwumon. He was still quite ready to load Renamon's data.  
"Dad!" Kiiroishi cried out. Alerted, Jenrya lost his gaze with Zhuqiaomon and ran full speed towards Ebonwumon. With a flick of his wrist, Ebonwumon sent Jenrya flying to the ground. Kiiroishi let out a roar of rage, but was held back by the Tiger.

"You're going to fight for her, half-breed?" Baihumon asked the hybrid. Kiiroishi nodded.  
"And you too?" the Tiger asked Jenrya, who also nodded as he pulled himself upwards.  
Baihumon looked at the others. "So then...?" he inquired, receiving nods from the others.  
Baihumon faced Jenrya and Kiiroishi with a grave expression his face.  
"If you are willing to fight for her, you must prove it. Take her place. Go to our world."

Then father and son both fell into a digital abyss. 


	32. Of Rain Clouds and Rings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the late chapter! I was extremely inspired by getting downloaded Episode 39 off the 'net. It's great! Oh, on Renamon's explanation...it's based on this fic where Renamon had adopted Ruki as her new daughter after her own had died, and I really liked the idea.  
  
"Kiiroishi, wake up!"  
I felt someone shaking me pretty hard, and I opened my eyes. All around me was desert. Just desert, nothing more. I sat up, shaking some of the dirt out of my ears and tail.  
"A tip for the wise." Dad said, pulling me up. "Don't think about food or anything like that." Dad instructed. "A lot of what makes the digital world tick is thought. For example..." Dad smirked. "Think about a rain cloud pouring over your head."  
"Um...a rain cloud?" I asked. Dad nodded.  
"Okay..." I muttered, imagining a big black cloud. CRASH! I was soaked in rainwater. I gave Dad a death glare. "Picture yourself nice, dry and sans cloud." he told me. So I did.  
"That's great." I said, shaking my body to get the water out of my fur. "But how are we going to get back?"  
Dad frowned, pondering the question. "Maybe if we think we aren't here...?" he whispered to himself. I didn't say anything, but I wondered...why did these things keep happening to me?  
  
Renamon regained her consciousness. Yamaki, Kiiroishi, and Jenrya were nowhere in sight. What about the four gods?  
"You've awoken?" Ebonwumon's rather concerned voice asked. Renamon instinctively leapt up.  
"I will not harm you." Ebonwumon said calmly.  
"But why not?" The fox digimon asked.  
Ebonwumon smiled. "You intrigue me far too much. Willing to sacrifice your life for a pack of humans?"  
The Turtle looked Renamon in the eyes. "What is so important about them?" the Turtle asked. Renamon paused before replying, not completely sure of the answer to the question.   
"They are my family. Ruki, my partner...almost like a daughter. Shuchion and Juri, as well. Kiiroishi and Jenrya...my true family. It seems as if you don't understand that we just do this because of love, sovereign."  
Ebonwumon started perplexed at this, more or less, inferior rookie. One hit and he could really murder her. It would be extremely easy. Yet it was as if she, and all of those digimon that were slaves to the humans were stronger in some way. Was it really all as simple as love?  
"Can just one emotion have that kind of power?" the holy Turtle asked, receiving a nod in reply.   
The sovereign frowned, then his face lit with an idea. "I'm sorry, then." he said to Renamon. He held out his hand.  
"Zhuqiaomon! Baihumon! Qinglongmon!" he shouted. The other three appeared before him, looking puzzled.  
  
"We've made a horrible mistake." Ebonwumon said. "Taking on the shapes of these humans, to destroy the abominations they've made and end their threat to our world...we're harming our kind!" The sovereign declared.  
"Harming?" Zhuqiaomon whispered dangerously. "Harming? Ebonwumon, have you lost it? Don't you get how they have hurt our world! Creating D-Reaper, nearly obliterating the digital world..." Phoenix ranted.   
"That's it, you two!" Qinglongmon suddenly shouted. "Sure they've made mistakes, Zhuqiaomon! But we posed a threat to them as well. How were they to know?" he asked.  
As the others were fighting, Baihumon lazily looked around. He'd heard this about a million times before, except that Qinglongmon was actually joining in for once...then he noticed the Renamon in standing away from them. Only still here because of Ebonwumon's odd interest in her. She seemed very angry, too...  
"What's with you?" the Tiger asked, walking over to the fox. "Are you angry with us?" the Tiger whispered. Renamon gave the Tiger a small glare. Baihumon smirked. "You really care about them, don't you?" he asked.  
He pulled a small blue ring from his the pocket in his jeans. "Take it." the Tiger said, tossing it to Renamon.  
  
"What is this for?" the fox digimon asked.  
"It's a promise ring. It has the power to grant a wish to the one who wears it." the Tiger told the fox digimon.  
"Promise ring..." Renamon whispered, slipping it onto one of her paws. Baihumon smiled a large smile.  
"Follow your heart!" he said, both as instruction and encouragement.  
  
Renamon held her decorated paw to her chest, and shut her eyes. Focusing with the same sheer determination she used when she was young to teleport for the first time. *Kiiroishi!* she cried out. *Jen!*  
  
I trudged along behind Dad in the hot digital desert. I remember what he said, I was not thinking about hunger. Still, I couldn't ignore my own natural exhaustion. But suddenly, I felt something wrap around my finger. A ring.  
It was an aqua color, just like my D-Arc. Then on Dad's finger was a green one...what was going on?  
  
*Kiiroishi! Jen!*  
  
"Mom?" I cried out in surprise. "Mom!"  
"Renamon..." Dad whispered, smiling a very happy kind of smile.  
The rings on our fingers began flashing, and I felt myself being pulled away...  
  
Back to home, I figured. Back to...everything. 


	33. Of Arguments and Angst

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My Animorphs plot bunnies attacked me. So that's why there was no chapter yesterday. For those of you who haven't, please go check my writing shecdule. I'm hoping to kind of go double-time fic writing this weekend, because I had today and I'll have this Monday off school! =P I love Easter.   
  
Oh, and I realize Ebonwumon is his dub name. I used the wrong by mistake...I'll probably correct the chapters tomorrow.  
The Baihumon/Zhuqiaomon scene...they just kissed. Nothing more, um, advanced than that. And that scene will be the only scene in what remains of the fic, as directly yaoi, the rest can be taken however you want. My imagination attacked me is all I can say...I didn't exactly intend for it to happen. That's happened a lot during this fic...  
Oh fine, I warped the personalities of the four gods (personalities?) a bit. Just think of them as being much younger or something...but I have to endear them to my readers somehow! **Makes a dramatic pose, but realizes no one is listening anymore and shuts up**  
  
I felt something furry wrap around my body. Mom, of course. Then to my surprise, I felt something wet splash on my shoulders. Tears.  
"Don't cry..." I said. Mom just hugged me tighter in response.  
"Baihumon..." Zhuqiaomon said with a very dangerous undercurrent in his voice. He began to walk menacingly towards the, by now, very nervous Tiger.  
"I can explain...she really missed them, Zhuqiaomon..." Baihumon nervously explained.  
Ebonwumon looked to the Phoenix, and then to the Tiger and back again. "You aren't planning on...killing him, are you Zhuqiaomon?"  
"Kill?" Zhuqiaomon amusedly repeated. "Severely harm and mutilate, I'll do that. But by no means will I kill him, Ebonwumon."  
I had no idea the four gods were so immature.  
Then I realized something. We were no longer in Hypnos.  
  
"Daaad..." Reiko pleaded, hanging off the couch in the Matsuda living room.  
"No." Takato immediately replied.  
"But you didn't even hear what I was gonna say!" the thirteen year old protested.  
"But I already knew what you were going to ask. I'm not letting you go over there tonight." Takato told his fiery daughter.  
"Fine, then." Reiko announced as she paced upstairs.  
"Mom? Will you let me go to mon boy's?" she asked.  
  
Takato was met with a blessed moment of silence.  
A very short one, as after some talking, Reiko calmly whined "But Mom!"  
And once again Takato wondered how he had kept sane the past thirteen years. Probably because of school. Blessed, blessed school...he loved his daughter deeply, he really did. But he also loved when she went to away to school.  
  
Hypnos, digital world, my house...I was used to going back and forth to weird places. At the moment, I was lying on my bed and wondering what had happened during the brief period Dad and I were gone. Had all the hybrids made it out okay? I was pretty sure I saw Toge and Pata in the group of people making their way out of the building. And what about Yamaki? Mom said he had run for it once she and the gods started fighting again, but we didn't know if he was okay.  
  
Why did I care, anyway? I angrily thought. Yamaki had used and manipulated me, hurt the ones I loved and I still was concerned about him! From all the movies I'd seen, it made no sense. The big, brave hero never felt sorry for the bad guy, ever! He just got him killed, ending his evil rule or whatever. No pity, and no wondering if maybe he wasn't so bad after all...  
  
I heard Mom and Dad downstairs conversing with the four gods. They'd reached an agreement that no one would get hurt, much to my relief. I'd excused myself early on, feeling too worn out to talk. But now that I was actually in my room, I was miserably wide awake.   
I played with the small aqua ring between my fingers, bored out of my gourd. Mom had used hers to bring Dad and I back to the real world...did mine and Dad's have any power? If so, what would I use it for?  
  
I suddenly heard a door closing, and my Mom and Dad talking about something. Then it hit me. I knew exactly what I would use my ring for. 


	34. Of Pata and Hellmon

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this chapter will be answering a lot of questions...where Yamaki is, the whereabouts of a hybrid, and the whole four gods saga. Oh, and a small new development. ^_~  
The nice blonde lady is that same blonde secretary from god-knows-when early on in the story. And finally, a description of what Reiko looks like! Yes, the shirt is Ruki's new one with the full heart. 'Kay, think that's it.  
  
Yamaki Mitsuo felt like dumping the cup of coffee over his head. And then getting about fifty more hot cups of the brown stuff and scalding himself with those, as well.  
How could he have been so blind? He was such a total idiot...  
  
In his grief for Reika, he hadn't even realized what he was doing. He'd been too far gone to see the sheer insanity of the whole situation. It had been such a waste. Using all of those resources to create something that hadn't been intended to exist on this Earth in the first place, and ruining the lives of others along the way. All for the small chance that it could bring about a way for the one woman he had loved to return...  
  
Was there any way he could possibly make up for this?  
  
"Why didn't we tell them?" Qinglongmon asked as he and his companions left the Lee home.  
"It wasn't necessary. We may still be able to get rid of the Abomination." Ebonwumon answered.  
"Don't kid yourself or anything." Qinglongmon commented.  
"At the moment it is inactive, Qinglongmon. As long as it doesn't pass into this world, there is no reason for worry." Zhuqiaomon told his frustrated friend.  
"Yet we still gave him the ability to change forms so that he could fight it? Just as a precaution, right?" Baihumon asked. Zhuqiaomon growled angrily.  
"What is it with you two? The chances of it passing through are extremely slim! Why are you worrying?" Zhuqiaomon shouted.  
"I'm worried because if that thing gets what it needs, then both of the worlds will be doomed!" Baihumon shouted back.  
  
Pata sat on a bench, crying. When all those lights had gone off, she'd been so scared. And now she couldn't find Toge and everyone else...a nice blonde lady had helped her out of the scary place, but she'd gone back to go help some other people out and Pata was all alone. She wasn't used to being alone...Devi, and all the others had always been there for her. She missed being with everyone. She missed playing with Grey and Lord Culumon. She missed hearing stories about the outside from Devi. She missed Toge always being there to cheer her up.  
Pata lifted her head as she heard someone come running by. It was a pretty girl with long light brown hair, streaked with red. She was wearing a denim jacket, a white shirt with aqua sleeves and a blue heart along with dark jeans. Then she stopped abruptly, seeing Pata.  
"What's wrong?" the girl asked, kneeling down to see Pata face-to-face. Pata sniffled and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
"I can't find Toge or any of my friends..." the young hybrid answered. Reiko blinked in surprise. "Toge?" she repeated.  
Pata nodded. "You're a hybrid, aren't you?" the girl asked.  
"I...I guess." the little blonde answered. "Who are you?"  
Reiko smiled. "I'm Reiko Matsuda. Who are you?"  
Pata smiled. "I'm Pata." she said. Reiko smiled warmly and patted the small girl's head.  
"How about coming with me?" the brunette asked. "I'm going over to a friend's house..."  
"Wow, you go out late." Pata commented. Reiko laughed.  
"Well, my parents kind of don't know I left..." she explained. Pata's eyes widened. "They don't? But you're being a bad girl!" the little kid declared. Reiko huffed in response.  
"Okay, you've got me there." she said, admitting defeat.  
  
Kiiroishi suddenly violently jerked, dropping the ring in his fingers. Something was calling him! Forcibly, he stood up and headed towards his window, as if being pulled there.  
Outside his window stood what looked like a vampire of sorts, and Kiiroishi felt his blood run cold as the vampire glanced at him. "Hellmon..." the hybrid whispered, feeling a strong terror.  
  
"What's that?" Pata asked, turning around to face a really scary vampire. It smirked at the young girl. Reiko trembled.  
"That doesn't matter to you, or your friend." the vampire answered. His chest began to glow a disturbing bright red.  
"Those foolish gods thought they could stop me. But now I have what I need." The Vampire said, his voice frighteningly soft and calm. He closed his eyes as the glow grew stronger. Reiko tried to grab Pata and run, but then realized she couldn't move as she begun to get taken inside of the monster's heart. 


	35. Of Absorbing and Heading Out

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, an actual explanation of what Hellmon is taking Reiko for, and you should be seeing what his purpose is soon enough. (Think D-Reaper personified...)  
Devidramon - It goes like this...Zhuqiaomon = Suzaku (Phoenix), Ebonwumon/Xuanwumon = Genbu (Turtle), and Baihumon = Byakko (Tiger). I think that's the only question from the last few chapters I didn't answer in the author note or story itself... **sigh** I miss feedback.

Reiko yelled out as she continued to struggle, with no luck. The horrible red glow of Hellmon's heart was looming closer and closer. There was no way she could possibly escape it...  
Then what she saw next further encouraged her rage. Pata was being taken captive as well, crying her little heart out from sheer terror. Reiko felt sick to her stomach, and desperately wanted to escape. But for all her efforts, it wasn't working...then she was swept away by a wave of self-disgust at her own helplessness. It was done.

Reiko and Pata were completely enveloped by the glow, absorbed into Hellmon.

I collapsed to my knees in disbelief. How had this happened? How could I have let this happen...  
"Reiko!" I cried out in frustration. "Pata...Reiko...!" I raged.  
I heard a loud slam downstairs. Takato and Ruki, it had to be. They had to have noticed Reiko was gone...and what better place to look for her than my house, right? I felt like seriously injuring myself when I heard the sudden silence downstairs, finally ended by Ruki's enraged shout. They still hadn't known what had happened. To be honest, I was still somewhat confused as to how _I_ knew, but I suspected it had something to do with how I knew instinctively how to find Grey, and how Devi had found the two of us earlier. That explained how I knew about Pata, and having known Reiko for so long, I must have developed a way to know about Reiko. This was something I didn't want to know...

I hurtled downstairs to tell everyone what had happened.

"You never listen to me, do you?" Qinglongmon asked the others angrily. "We should have told them when we had the chance! We've given Hellmon the chance to create Jigoku Fusion!" Qinglongmon raged.  
"Can't he take only one host, though?" Baihumon asked, frowning. Ebonwumon let out a long sigh.  
"Yes. He'll kill whichever one he won't use. Hopefully, to terrify or guilt the other into staying." The Turtle explained. Zhuqiaomon used exceedingly colorful words to describe his opinion on this fact.  
"Well, you guys can mope about this. _I'm_ going to try and stop this while I can!" Baihumon declared, running off. Ebonwumon shook his head in a fatherly manner.  
"He'll never think of another way to go about things, will he?" The Turtle asked, receiving a firm no from his friends.  
"But for once I agree with the idiot." Zhuqiaomon declared. "We won't do any good just waiting." He to took off.  
Qinglongmon shrugged and went after him, followed by Ebonwumon.

Yamaki suddenly shuddered as a horrible feeling of dread spread through his body. Something was horribly wrong...it sharply reminded him of that fear he'd felt when seeing Kiiroishi digivolve, yet he'd known that the boy would not hurt him. Whatever was causing this dread meant to hurt _everything._  
All self-disgust and pity pushed aside, Yamaki entered his car and went speeding to Jenrya's home. If he really wanted to do something to make up for what had happened, that was where he would need to start, like it or not.

Everyone was staring at me in disbelief, and it made me mad. Reiko and Pata were trapped! Why weren't we already going to get them back? I made my decision, feeling the D-Arc and cards in my pocket.  
I grabbed my jacket and put it on, tuning out everyone's silence. Even if they didn't want to go fight Hellmon, the truth was that they had no choice. I didn't, either. I had a gut feeling where he had to be, and in my Sakuyamon Mode I was too powerful an ally to really not use. And we couldn't just leave them.  
"Moumontai, Kiiroishi." Terriermon said as he leapt up on my head. I looked up at him in shock.  
"If you want to fight, that's okay. Just remember that we want to help, too." Dad's partner told me.  
"He's right." Ruki said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "While I appreciate the help, do you really think I'm going to stand by while some vampire has my daughter prisoner? Me, the Digimon Queen? Really, now!"  
Takato nodded. "And you honestly think any of are stupid enough to let Ruki on the loose?" he asked.  
"Hey!" Ruki said, swatting Takato on the arm. Dad, Mom, Terriermon and Guilmon all laughed.  
"Okay." I said, smiling. "Let's go!" I cried out, opening the door and coming face-to-face with a shock.  
A shock named Yamaki.

To himself, the being called Hellmon smiled as he pondered which one of his captives would be the most fun to torture and use to create the world into a bloody, self-loathing, hateful Hell. Which would be the easiest to kill?  
He decided to end the life of the sobbing child. 


	36. Of Chambers and Rights

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short, but I had to finish it before I went to bed. Okay, I finally have Hellmon more or less developed in my head, so these next few chapters should be picking up. Yay...just a small request from my readers, please? I'm really thrilled at how many people like this fic, but I rarely hear that from you guys! I would REALLY love it if I got some feedback...I don't bite or anything, promise! Even if you are going to tell me the fic sucks, it's better than hearing nothing!  
  
In the street, small red fangs were floating around. The vampirish creature smugly smiled to himself. With a flick of his wrist, a small group of the fangs sped towards a small store...and devoured it. The vampire laughed.  
"They're working better than I thought." Hellmon commented to himself. "These children really are increasing my power..."  
  
Reiko Matuski groaned loudly as came to. With another groan, she forced herself up. What was this place?  
It looked like some sort of organic chamber. It must be Hellmon's heart! Then Reiko was met with a new problem.  
"Ahh! Where am I?" Pata screamed. Reiko ran over to the frightened child. Pata was shaking and crying.   
Reiko wrapped her arms around the small girl. "It'll be okay, Pata...we'll get out of here..." she whispered.  
  
Suddenly a calm yet horrifying voice echoed through the chamber. "One of you will be." The voice stated.  
"But only one of you will. As much I would love the power surplus, I just can't keep both of you alive." Hellmon said.  
"Miss Matuski, keep quiet, would you?" Hellmon's serenely ordered. Before Reiko could respond, she was seized by tendons inside the organ-like chamber, unable to move. The small red fangs flooded the chamber, towards the terrified Pata.  
  
"Yamaki..." Kiiroishi whispered. Jenrya walked in between the boy and the elder man.  
"What do you want?" Jenrya asked, looking Yamaki straight in the eyes.  
"I only want to help." Yamaki said, bowing his head. "If you'll take my assistance, that is."  
Kiiroishi opened his mouth in surprise. "Help?"   
Yamaki smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would like to help you."  
Jenrya smiled and let the elder man inside his home, as a friend for the first time.   
  
"Pata!" Reiko screamed, struggling to break the tendons bounding her. "PATA!"  
In a panic, Pata did the only thing she could think of. Attack.   
"Boom Bubble!" Pata cried, sending a large bubble flying at the fangs. They disappeared. Reiko gasped.  
"Mon boy!" Reiko said to herself. "Of course, that's it! Mon boy!" She cried out angrily. Hellmon growled in anger.  
"How did you do that?" Hellmon hissed angrily. "How did you get rid of my fangs?"  
Mon boy, Reiko thought desperately. Move your butt and help me get out of here, please!  
  
*Mon boy!* I heard Reiko's voice calling out for me. *Move your butt!*  
"Reiko!" I gasped, running out the door to the shock of Yamaki and everyone else. I shrugged as they stared.  
"She's asking for me, what can I say?" I asked them, smiling as I ran off. In just a moment, everyone else ran too.  
Not that it mattered much, but I suddenly noticed the green and blue rings on my parent's fingers. Grinning, I slipped my own on. After I got Reiko back, that's when I would try to use it. Or maybe I would make Dad...?  
I looked up at Ruki and Takato. Didn't my parents deserve the same kind of love they had, after all?   
  
I would have to make them see that. Thinking of Reiko, I smiled. I deserved that, too. 


	37. Of Failure and Light

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I had this all written yesterday...but one, I was attacked by the idea for another fic (which I finished!) and then FF.net was acting weird. So there'll probably be two stories in one day. Whee. Okay, to give you guys fair warning, there is a very disturbing scene near the end of this fic, one worthy of making me possibly change the rating again. It's not too gory, it's just the extremely creepy imagery, I guess. Well...it scared me. But I'm a wimp, so maybe that doesn't matter.

Devidramon - Wow! Thanks! Feedback! Well, here's the next chapter, so please don't break my legs!

The Tiger Sovereign ran throughout the dark city streets at a superhuman pace. He heard the somewhat distant footsteps of his fellows following him. Suddenly Baihumon skidded to an abrupt stop.

"Hello, Mister Baihumon." Hellmon said hospitably. Baihumon breathed deeply, glaring at Hellmon. Using the soverign's lapse of concentration to his advantage, Hellmon reached put in Baihumon's direction, sending the fangs flying.

"Sonic Zephyr!" Zhuqiaomon's enraged voice roared, causing the fangs to disparate. The others attacked. Caught by surprise, Hellmon took the blows. Before he could be defeated, Hellmon managed to fade away.

"What is that?" Yamaki gasped as Hellmon faded far away. There was a weird look on his face...

"That is Hellmon." Mom said simply.

"He almost looks like a hybrid." Ruki commented. _A hybrid?_ I thought to myself. But he wasn't one...right?

Yamaki sighed deeply and removed his sunglasses, rubbing at his tired eyes. Then he looked at Ruki.

"That's because he's a failed experiment."

Reiko and Pata cried out in pain.

"Sorry." Hellmon's voice echoed throughout their chamber. "I only need your pain to recuperate. These blasts shouldn't last much longer. I won't risk killing either of you yet." The vampire stated nonchalantly.

Within another three seconds, a flash of light passed through the chamber, striking Pata and Reiko. Reiko bit on her tongue to keep from screaming, the vile taste of blood filling her young mouth. Pata's scream echoed throughout the chamber, and she lost her footing.

"Pata..." Reiko groaned, staring at the blonde child, wishing she was able to break free of her bonds. Reiko clamped her eyes shut as another beam of light shot through. Pata attempted to attack the light with another Boom Bubble, but her attack had no effect. A deadly quiet passed through the chamber as the beams stopped. Reiko's eyes opened and fought back tears as she saw Pata's crumpled form. The little girl was breathing, but only just.

Fighting back angry tears, Reiko Matsuki grimaced. With a yell, she pulled on the mighty tendons with all her strength! She and Pata _would_ live through this!

Reviews, comments, Hellmon's by email? Really, I'd love to get any of it...even a Hellmon plushie!


	38. Of Modes and Tendons

So there'd been experiments before me...  
"What do you mean, failed?" I asked Yamaki, looking away from him. Yamaki sighed and took a deep breath.  
"We were told to expand on the original hybrids, like you." Yamaki said. "These new hybrids would be able to digivolve, and only be slightly human, making them much easier to use as soldiers."  
  
"Soldiers?" Dad asked. Yamaki nodded. "You may have heard something about it already. The digimon project that your father and his friends worked on was a cover, so that the public would never know." Seeing the shocked look on Dad's face, Yamaki shook his head. "They were never told the truth. They may have suspected, but they never knew for sure." Yamaki explained. I felt a new wave of rage. Grandpa had been lied to, too! Then their project had been used to create something like Hellmon...  
  
I sighed, remembering about Reiko. Where could Hellmon be now? I didn't really know...my best friend was captured by some stupid digimon, and I had no idea how to get her out! No idea at all! I felt a tear stream down my cheek.  
"Kiiroishi?" Ruki asked, walking over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes.  
"You all right?" Ruki asked me. I shook my head. "I don't know what to do..." I whispered. Ruki hugged me.  
"It'll be all right." Ruki assured me. "You've got me, Takato, Jen, Renamon, Yamaki and everyone else behind you. And if anyone can beat Hellmon, it's you!" Ruki smiled, and ruffled my hair.   
"You're the only boy I trust to, anyway. Just be careful!" Ruki said. I grinned and stood up, feeling a sudden warmth in my pocket. What...?  
  
I reached into my pocket, and drew out my D-Arc. It was glowing! Suddenly, I had an idea.  
  
"Kiiroishi, digivolve to Sakuyamon Mode!" I shouted. I felt the golden armor encase me, and a flow of power.  
Without a second thought I ran off determined to find Hellmon, hearing Mom and Dad's surprised cries.  
  
"LET GO!" Reiko raged. "LET US GO!"  
For about the millionth time, Reiko pulled on the strong tendons. She heard the sound of something ripping.   
Hellmon cried out in pain as Reiko began to rip him apart from the inside.  
  
"If you don't stop that..." Hellmon whispered fiercely. "I'll kill that girl this instant!"  
Reiko stopped abruptly, feeling her body drain of adrenaline. She couldn't sacrifice Pata, could she?  
"You've got it right, Miss Matsuki." Hellmon said smugly. "You can't sacrifice the girl...but I can!"  
  
"No!" Reiko gasped as more tendons suddenly sprouted up, holding her even tighter. "NO!"  
Then millions of fangs went zooming towards the unconscious Pata. 


	39. Of Phones and Respect

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I admit it! After seeing the scenes with Juri and D-Reaper, I was very inspired, so that is where Hellmon comes from. Well, hope you like it!

Reiko watched in horror as the fangs neared closer and closer to Pata. What could she do? If she tried to stop Hellmon, he would kill Pata. Reiko groaned, stretching her hand out to try and reach the younger girl. "Wake Up!"

"Please, wake up! Pata...wake up!" Reiko begged. _Help me, mon boy..._the youngest Matsuki thought.

"Kiiroishi!" Jenrya shouted, about to run after his son. A hand grabbing his wrist, however, stopped him.

"Wait!" Yamaki begged. "Not yet, Lee. Don't go after him yet, I've got an idea. Do you have a laptop?"

"A laptop?" Ruki asked. Jenrya and Takato shook their heads. 

Yamaki frowned. "Well, any device like a computer should work..." he muttered.

"Oh! Our cell phone! Takato, you have it, right?" Ruki asked suddenly. Takato nodded, pulling out a cell phone. Yamaki seized it, and began taking it apart. "I'm making this something like a time bomb...with some configuring, it should be able to delete the data inside of Helllmon." The old graying man explained. Hopefully Kiiroishi won't be there by the time we use it, he silently added.

Everyone tensely watched as Yamaki began disabling and reassembling Ruki's phone, hoping for a miracle.

*Help me, mon boy...* Reiko's voice echoed in my mind. I ran like crazy in the direction of where Hellmon was...

*I'm coming! Just hang on!* I thought, hoping it reached Reiko. Then I saw something in the middle of the street. The Four Gods, down and out.

"Baihumon, are you all right?" Qinglongmon asked. The Tiger Sovereign nodded, and stood up. 

"That bastard!" Baihumon shouted and slammed his fight into his open palm. Ebonwumon sighed softly. Baihumon had the most volatile temper of any being he had ever known...

"Hey!" Kiiroishi yelled, running up towards the group of gods. "Where is Hellmon? What happened?"

"Hellmon?" Zhuqiaomon asked, facing the young hybrid. Kiiroishi nodded. "You're intending to fight him?"

"Of course! I've got to get Reiko and Pata out of there!" Kiiroishi declared. "It's not like I have a choice!"

Zhuqiaomon stared at the young mix of data and DNA, feeling a newfound respect. Originally, he could barely stand the mere thought that the humans had dared create such a thing. If it hadn't been for their possible usefulness against fighting Hellmon, he probably wouldn't have ever condoned it. 

Yet this boy was ready to fight for his friend...

"Hellmon has faded away, but we can take you to where he likely is." Zhuqiaomon said. The boy smiled. "Thanks!"

He was coming. That was what Mon Boy told her. But, the fangs were still zooming towards Pata, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it! Not one thing! Attacking him from the inside didn't even work!

Hellmon would just kill Pata if she did, right? But...Reiko watched as the fangs zoomed even closer to the girl.

Hellmon was already about to kill her, wasn't he? Reiko nodded to herself, confirming her decision.

Whatever Hellmon told her, she still had the power to destroy him. And she knew it.

"Get ready Hellmon!" Reiko shouted, throwing her weight onto the tendons, hearing the sound of them ripping.

Then suddenly, she heard the sound of Hellmon screaming, and a fight. "Mon boy!" she gasped, and felt the tendons loosen their hold on her. Now she could escape.

Like it? Review, Review, and Review! ...Um...okay, I'll shut up.


	40. Of Calls and Fusions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew, one of the longer chapters in quite a while! Okay...I'm going to try and delve into Hellmon's purposes and role in the next chapter. This chapter came out a bit late at night, I'm sorry! I had homework to finish and all that wonderful crud. And not meaning to frightening anyone, but this really is heading into end-of-the story territory. (Hey, I rhymed!) A few more chapters (I'm uncertain as to how many...rejoice!) to deal with Hellmon and wrap everything up (yes, including all the nagging Renjen disveploments...my own word.) and this story should be finished. Woo! Except some mention/apperance of sorts of Devi and Grey soon...I'm still working on exactly how they'll fit in, though. No rebirths, though. Sorry! Okay...time for my reviewer response! TA DA!

Sarah-chan - I've no idea if you can really make a telephone bomb. Anyone know?  
Devidramon - It's actually later on in the series that the D-Reaper/Juri similiarities will show up, but they're definitely there. Not exactly, with this chapter now up, but they're really obvious ones when they show up.  
Inuyasha-kun - Wow, nice to know people are actually waiting for the next chapter! Thanks!

All right, that concludes this immense author's note. If anyone can tell me what Sakuyamon and the Soverign's attacks are, I'll love you forever! I can only have them attack so many times...well, enjoy! Hope the chapter's good, you desrve it if you actually read all my babble.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hellmon threateningly asked, facing the four sovereigns and the young hybrid attacking him. "This!" Kiiroishi yelled, attacking.  
Inside of Hellmon, Reiko was also fighting. With all the strength she could muster, she was throwing herself onto the tendons, punching, pushing and kicking them away. She was almost free, too!

Unable to properly dodge due to the internal beating he was receiving, Hellmon was struck by Kiiroishi's attack, and the Sovereigns' attack following it. The malicious vampire yelled out in a combination of surprise and intense pain as he fell to his knees. The Four Sovereigns got ready to attack and finish all of this, but then...

Hellmon's eyes flashed. "No." He said in a voice barely audible. "No..." He raised his face to the dark night sky.  
"Answer my prayers, o dark night. Do not let my efforts become futile! Do not betray me!" Hellmon roared.  
Zhuqiaomon's face suddenly turned immensely pale as suddenly the stars around them seemed to flicker.  
Kiiroishi felt a sudden sick fear imprison his stomach, and an ever growing concern about Reiko's mortality...

"What's going on...?" Reiko asked timidly as she obliterated the last tendon holding her captive.  
Suddenly a hole suddenly seemed to open inside the chamber. At the speed of lighting, a tendon whipped out and sent Pata flying outside of the escape. Reiko screamed as the blood red fangs went flying her way.  
Excruciatingly tight, they turned into a sight mass and bound the young Matsuki by her neck. Slowly, Reiko felt herself grow numb as she sank into the floor of the chamber.  
She was confronted by a mass of bright zero and ones, and then they flooded into her body. Making her data. Without really feeling it, Reiko felt her body break into millions of bits of data. She was being melded with him...

Yamaki handed Jenrya the green tele-bomb. Jenrya cautiously took it, looking at Yamaki. "Why are you...?"  
"I want you to try calling Kiiroishi, if it's possible." Yamaki said grimly. "That thing will destroy _any_ data whatsoever in the area, including Kiiroishi's. It could kill him, Lee. I've inserted a chip so that if you call any number in the city, all the phones will be activated along with the answering machines. We've got to try reaching him. " Jenrya stared down at what was Ruki's phone with a look of great contemplation on his face.

"What happens after I call?" Jenrya asked the older man.  
"The time starts ticking." Yamaki said.  
"If we can't reach him or Hellmon in time, we'll just ditch it wherever we end up. It will only hurt the electronic appliances in the area...the government can blame me and pay back the damages later." Yamaki explained. Turning his face to the digimon, Yamaki faced them all. "I want you all to stay here. Only Lee and the Matsuki's go with me, all right?" The Hypnos Boss ordered.  
"But what if Takatomon gets hurt?" Guilmon asked, to be reinforced by a "Yeah, what about Jen?"  
Renamon placed a finger on their mouths. "Ruki and the others will be fine. We'll be no use to them deleted."  
Yamaki smiled. "Nice to see you agree with me, Renamon." The fox digimon shot him a disgusted look.  
"I do not agree with your actions, but I agree with common sense." Renamon said in a voice causing Yamaki to worriedly recall her attack on him. Yamaki gulped. "I suppose we should be leaving. Mister Lee?"

Jenrya inhaled sharply and began to dial random numbers on the tele-bomb.

"Pata!" Kiiroishi gasped, running towards the unconscious girl, who was still falling. Kiiroishi leapt up a superhuman height into the air and caught the small girl in his arms. Kiiroishi slowly returned back to solid earth. _Reiko...what's going on? Where are you?_ The young hybrid worried as his dread grew stronger.  
"We've got to get out of here!" Qinglongmon said, grabbing Pata. He began to run. Rapidly following him were Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon. Kiiroishi stood unmoving, staring at Hellmon's eyes. They were changing to a pale violet, just like Reiko's eyes. Oh, god.  
"REIKO!" Kiiroishi screamed as his worst fears seemed to be coming true.  
Reiko was becoming part of Hellmon.

"Jigoku Fusion!" Zhuqiaomon whispered in fear. Then to his horror, he saw Kiiroishi screaming in terror for his friend. If he stayed there just another few seconds...  
Zhuqiaomon seized the boy, who had gone into shock, unmoving. Even his personal dislike did not make being responsible for an innocent life any more excusable. Besides, he had grown to like this boy. Not in the same sense as his "mate", yet he respected the boy's courage. Or what had been his courage, if the boy ever returned to reality. "No...no way!" The boy whispered.

Hellmon turned a lazy head to the Sovereigns and their accomplice. His appearance had changed to one of an androgynous brunette boy, his hair containing soft red streaks and with pale violet eyes. "I am Jigoku Fusion."  
His voice was a disturbing meld of Hellmon's calmly sadistic voice, and Reiko's energetic and mischievous one. He pointed a finger at the Sovereigns and Kiiroishi. "For you, Sovereigns. Mon Boy." He said, using Reiko's voice. Kiiroishi looked sick beyond belief, all color gone from his face. Then a flurry of sharp orange beams flew from Jigoku Fusion's projected finger to the shocked group. In an instant, they were all drained of their power.  
"Mom...Dad...Reiko..." Kiiroishi whispered as he collapsed to the ground, hardly alive.

"Hello? _Hello?_" Jenrya demanded into the mouthpiece.  
"Any response?" Ruki asked, and Jenrya shook his head. "Kiiroishi, say something! Tell me you're getting out of there!" Jenrya yelled at the phone.  
Kiiroishi's worn out words softly echoed out over the disturbing silence, and the call abruptly ended.  
Jenrya stared at the phone in disbelief, as Ruki bit her lip and Takato's eyes grew angry. Yamaki said nothing.

The phone began to countdown the thirty minutes they had left.

GIVE ME REVIEWS BECAUSE I LACK SELF-ESTEEM! That...er...**cough** came out wrong. I'm a perfectly self-assured individual...I'm sorry, I've been dying to do that. Really, I just love feedback, so tell me what you think! And tele-bomb is my new word. =P 


	41. Of Worlds and Looking

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember, Reiko is now data inside of Hellmon! This will become very important in the next few chapters. Okay, this chapter ended up a bit shorter than I'd planned...sorry! Except a more detailed version of how Hellmon fits into all of this next chapter. Then this should be wrapping up really, really soon...how does 45 chapters sound to you guys? Hoping I can get this done in 45 chapters, that is. >_

Reviewer Response!

Inuyasha-kun - I'm sorry I gave you a very short response...so now I'm writing you this much longer one because I am very, very poor and could in no possible way help contribute to anyone's anime collection -- I barely have one! I would if I could, though. That help much? Umm...umm...darn, I can't remember what I was going to type, sorry! Is this a long enough response? I hope so...

Okay, now it's fic time.

Reiko Matsuki finally felt herself become conscious again, as the ordeal of becoming Jigoku Fusion wore off. She found that she could still speak, surprisingly. So she decided it was time to speak.  
"Why?" Reiko asked Hellmon as the shock of what had happened wore off. "Why are you doing this? What's the point of this?"

*Do you know what it is to be alone?* Hellmon asked the girl. Reiko said nothing, unsure of what to say.  
*I thought not. You've no idea what it is like to be the only one of your kind, and considered an aberration by every other living thing, do you Miss Matsuki?* Hellmon condescendingly asked the young girl.  
"No, I don't..." Reiko reluctantly admitted. "But doing all this just because you're alone...!" She protested.  
*That is not my only reason. I cannot allow something like me to ever be created again. I must destroy both of the worlds from which I originated, so no one else will feel my pain.* Hellmon explained.  
*I will not let this opportunity go to waste. Convincing those hybrids to search for your friends and frightening the four gods to this world...I will not let that effort pass me. Even if you resist, we are bounded. I cannot be held back by you, not completely.* Hellmon said, grimacing.  
"The two worlds from which you originated?" Reiko repeated in bewilderment.  
*The Digital World and the Real World. They must end.* Hellmon said gravely.  
"End?" Reiko gasped in fear as Hellmon drew on the reserves of her data to attack. "No!"

Yamaki plucked the small tele-bomb from Jenrya's hands. "We don't have a choice. We've got to go." "But Yamaki!" Jenrya yelled in protest. Yamaki's face softened at this plight of the young man.  
"I can't relate to what you must be going through, but...we have to use this chance to get your son back, Mr. Lee. And your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki." Yamaki added, nodding at Takato and Ruki.  
"That's right." Ruki whispered, causing Takato and Jenrya to look at her in surprise.  
"I won't stand around and just let Reiko be tortured! I'd be disgracing my title as the Digimon Queen!" Ruki yelled, pulling on a familiar set of blue sunglasses from her pocket. She suddenly seized the tele-bomb from Yamaki's open hands and ran off with it. All of the men stared after her in shock, then Takato finally ran after the redhead bomb that stolen his heart.  
"How did the three of you ever keep her under control?" Yamaki questioned Jenrya. Jenrya smiled.  
"Who says we did?"

"No!" I heard Reiko's voice gasp before Jigoku Fusion fired again. I had heard Pata and the four gods running away...had they made it? I couldn't see them. I was about to pass out, and I knew it...but I couldn't. If I did, Jigoku Fusion might kill everyone! And Reiko was still inside somewhere, if I wasn't hearing things...  
But...my body couldn't hold out...I couldn't open my eyes!  
Then I slipped away from consciousness as Hellmon fired another set of beams.

"He just can't stand the thought that his little sister is being corrupted."  
"Of course we cry."  
"You're actually kind of cute."

My life was flashing my eyes. From when I was little kid at school, and kids were freaking out whenever my ears and tail happened to sprout up. Playing with Reiko on the playground. Being with my family. Moving away from Grandpa's house. Thinking I was weird because my parents didn't love each other, and weren't even the same species. Wondering why I had been created. Meeting Yamaki for the first time, and being infected with that virus. Rescuing Dad from his death, and meeting Devi and Grey. Meeting the rest of the hybrids. Devi and Grey dying. Yamaki telling me why this had all happened. Meeting the four gods, and going to the Digital World. The promise rings. And now, Hellmon and Jigoku Fusion...

Then everything suddenly came back into focus. Jigoku Fusion was vehemently swearing. What had happened? Why was I still alive?  
There was a barrier covering Pata, the four gods, and me. A very familiar looking barrier...  
"That's it, Taomon!" Ruki cried. What were Ruki and Renamon doing here?  
*Are you all right?* Mom asked me. *Yeah, I'm fine...what's going on?* I asked dumbly.  
"Wake up the gods and that little girl, Kiiroishi!" Takato ordered me. "We're gonna clear out of here!"  
I did as Takato told me, almost earning me a singed shoulder from Zhuqiaomon. But what would they do?  
Then we all began running away from Jigoku Fusion, and then I noticed Ruki throwing a small cell phone at Hellmon. "It's a tele-bomb. It'll delete all the data in the area when it goes off." Ruki explained.  
**"What?"** The four gods and I screamed. Takato gave us a blank look.  
"It'll delete Hellmon and free Reiko...what's the problem?" He asked all of us, totally dumbfounded.  
"Look!" I roared, grabbing Takato by the head and forcing him to stare at Hellmon. In about two seconds, he grew as pale as I was. I felt so sorry for him, he looked as if he was about to throw up. "But that's impossible...there's not much time left!" Takato cried out in rage and frustration.  
Ruki stared at Jigoku Fusion, her eyes full of tears.

Without even giving it a moment's consideration, I ran back to Jigoku Fusion full speed to _get rid of that phone._ There was no way I would let it go off and risk killing Reiko. No way at all.

Even if I died trying.

Mmmkay, what did you think? Tell me, tell me! Use that pretty little box below you...yeah, that's right... 


	42. Of Introspection and Control

Author's Note: I'm writing this in 9th period...partly. Okay, I actually had 41 ready a few days before I posted it, but FF.net was being wonky that day and then I, um, forgot. Sorry! We're gearing up to the last battle with Hellmon/Jigoku Fusion, and I'm starting to get odd ideas involving Reiko and a D-Arc. ^_- Nope, not mentioning anymore! In this chapter we have...lots of Ruki introspection, explanations, and Hirokazu and Shuchion using nicknames. Oh, and Lopmon and Guardromon finally show up!

Now, it's time for the ever popular me responding to the reviewers/people who read this on Megchan's board bit!

Waldo Terry - Don't worry, I'll get those two alone in the next chapter. **evil grin**  
Black-Tide - Why do people like any couple? But thanks for reviewing, and it's good to know you like the story!  
Super-saya Jin Gotan - I hate popups, too.  
Indatsura - Thank you SO MUCH for giving me the attack names! Once again, THANK YOU!! Thankyouthankyou!

And to everyone who is catching up, thank you for reviewing. I would address all of you, but I'm afraid I'd freak someone out. ^^;;

I sped forward with an amazing speed and picked up the tele-bomb. There were ten seconds left. With a yell, I hurled it as far as possible. I heard it hit the ground about a street away with a loud smack. I had to have broke it.

"_So_ smart of you." Jigoku Fushion mocked me. I turned around to look at him.  
"I didn't do it for you." I spat back, feeling my rage fire up. Dad put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. "Now is not the time." He hissed in my ear. I didn't listen to him at all.  
"Oh, yes. You did it for your precious Reiko, am I right about that?" Jigoku Fusion asked me.  
"I did it for a friend..." I whispered, trembling from anger, fear, and cold.  
"Something you'll never understand!" I roared back, glaring Jigoku Fusion right in the eyes. He cautiously stepped back, and I smirked at him. "I'll make sure you never know." I whispered threateningly.

Ruki Matsuki-Makino was proud of the kid. Out of all the potential boys she would have ever let _near_ her baby, this boy was definitely the most impressive. He kind of reminded her of her gogglehead. Danger in an unexpected package. Kind of like Renamon in that respect.  
Then Ruki noticed the little hybrid girl lying on the ground. Her large, golden winged ears and small stub of a tail had come out in her blind terror. She reminded Ruki of a Patamon. The Patamon card was one of her favorites in her card collection, second to her collection of Renamon cards. After the D-Reaper fiasco, cards had been made of the Tamers' digimon, and those sold like wild. Ruki, now in her late twenties, still collected digimon cards. The variety of powerful digivolutions with the Patamon card had always impressed her. If the cards were right, these girl would be something to fear if she ever got the ability to digivolve. Yet...

Ruki felt a cold chill run down her spine as she looked at the little girl. She had the powers of digimon, and she couldn't hold off Hellmon...what chance had Reiko had? It seemed as if she'd been absorbed into Hellmon, somehow. If she really was a part of Hellmon now, how could they ever save her?  
Her only daughter was...gone...

"Ruki, you okay?" A young, feminine voice inquired. Shuchion worriedly started at one of the people she really looked up to. Ruki turned to look at Shuchion. To her shock, Shuchion saw tears in the redhead's eyes. "Ruki...?" Ruki suddenly seemed to jerk out of her trance, and quickly wiped her eyes. "How did you get here?" she asked.  
"You were on the news, Ice Queen." Hirokazu replied. "So we grabbed the car and headed out to help."  
Behind Hirokazu was Guardromon, with Lopmon hanging onto his head.  
"Hello Ruki." The chocolate digimon replied, and Ruki smiled. "Nice to see you, Lopmon."  
Then the Digimon Queen gently picked up Pata, and handed her to Shuchion. "You can help by getting her out of here. Hirokazu, you and Guardromon stay here. Shuchion, come back whenever you get that to girl to wherever you can take her. We'll need all the help we can get, but things are under control right now." Ruki ordered.  
"All right." Shuchion whispered, and placed Pata into the back seat of the car and strapped her in. Then Shuchion herself got into the car and buckled up. "See you soon, Hiro-kun, Ruki." Shuchion said, nodding at both of them.  
"Later, Shu-chan." Hirokazu said as he, Ruki and Guardromon headed off. Shuchion turned bright red.  
"Don't call me that!" she called back as she went speeding back to her house.

Ruki smiled and waved goodbye. Casting a look at Jigoku Fusion, she decided that she would find whatever way possible to get her baby out of there. _Any_ way possible. Slipping on a familiar pair of blue sunglasses, Ruki smiled a cold, calculating smile. "Renamon, ready to fight?" the redhead asked her partner.

"Even if I don't understand your motives, I understand much more." Jigoku Fusion told me, and I felt a sudden sick feeling in my stomach. "How to manipulate, like telling your friends Grey and Devi about a new hybrid. Providing Yamaki with the viruses he used to infect you Grey. Against Yamaki's knowledge, of course. I sent them in anonymously. Telling the Four Gods of a heinous threat in your world capable of destroying both worlds. Of course, those sovereigns finally figured out I was the threat..." Hellmon muttered. I stood dumbstruck at what he'd just told me.  
"What do you mean...?" I timidly asked, afraid of the answer. Jigoku Fusion chuckled. "Blame it on me."  
Then his eyes flickered maliciously. "It's all my doing, mon boy." Jigoku Fusion teased, switching to Reiko's voice. I felt my blood boil. "I was the one who told Yamaki of the legend of the four gods. Only thing that kept him doing what he did, the hope that his love would come back. God, you humans and digimon really are too wrapped in all of that. The only things that really matter are power and revenge!" Jigoku Fusion shouted.  
Before I could see it, Jigoku Fusion fired again. I went flying from the force of the blow and slammed into a building nearby.  
"You don't understand!" I cried out.

Inside of Hellmon, Reiko felt completely helpless. She couldn't stop anything anymore...Hellmon's mind was taking control of Jigoku Fusion, and it was like she'd been shoved in the corner. And Hellmon enjoyed that.  
What if he killed everyone? She would be responsible...it'd all be her fault. Because she couldn't stop him...

"You don't understand!" Kiiroishi's voice suddenly filled her mind. Mon boy was still fighting! She couldn't give up! Not if he was still fighting! After all, Hellmon didn't really understand. He didn't understand what it felt like to be loved. If she was loved, then maybe she had the power to get out of this. Maybe she still could still get out of him...  
Then Reiko suddenly realized something. If she was a part of Jigoku Fusion, she would know its weaknesses! Then she could tell everyone how to beat him! Of course!

"Hellmon, you should've chosen someone else." Reiko told her captor in triumph. "Mon boy, aim for the head!"  
Reiko Matsuki now began to gain control of Jigoku Fusion. And if she was in control, she would be getting out.

Reviews, glorious reviews...something, something, something...leave me a review, and I'll love you... 


	43. Of Messages and Starts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my gosh, just two days and this monster will be over! I'm gonna get depressed! Okay, not really. Well, in this chapter we have the end of Jigoku Fusion and lots of Kiiroshi/Reiko stuff, as well as some ring action. Let's see...Neuvemon's name is French in origin and means Newmon. (Hoping my French book is just a bit correct.) It's symbolic, representing Neuvemon's "second chance". The next chapter will have Yamaki redeem himself, what happened to the hybrids, some Neuvemon discussion and fluff that I'm sure everyone's been dying for. ^_~ Figure that out yourselves.

REVIEWER COMMUNICATION!

Super Saya-jin Gotan - Wow, fic ads? Cool! Thanks a whole bunch for advertising me!  
Inuyasha-kun - **tries to save face** Yeah, I knew that was just a joke...sure I did. I'll admit, I'm a bit clueless sometimes, particularly the later in the night I write these things.

Just one hint -- gijinka. =P

"Thanks, Reiko!" I shouted back as I sped towards Jigoku Fusion's head.

"Vajira Mandala!" I cried, causing four small foxes to spring from my hand and strike.  
"Buddhist Brush Brandish!" Mom shouted, following suit. Then Guardromon with his Guardian Barrage, Rapidmon with his Golden Triangle, and we finished our attack with Growlmon's Pyro Blaster.

Jigoku Fusion dropped to his feet, clutching his head in pure agony. Baihumon rose ready to attack, but...  
"Mon Boy! Help me!" Reiko gasped desperately.  
"Reiko...what's wrong?" I demanded, moving towards Jigoku Fusion.  
"Hellmon...won't let me go! He's taking me down with him! _Mon boy!_" Reiko cried with alarm.  
"Reiko!" I gasped, running towards the writhing Jigoku Fusion. "Reiko! _Reiko!_" I screamed, nearly forcing Jigoku Fusion's head to open and get Reiko out. No such luck.  
"Reiko!" I shouted and dropped down to my knees, crying. "Reiko..." I whispered. Then I started to sob.

_Brother, you idiot!_

"Huh?" I gasped, wiping my tears. I knew that voice...but it couldn't _possibly_ be...

_I told you to go after her once this was all over! And you didn't listen to me or Grey!_

"Devi? What are you..." I was about to ask, but she cut me off.

_I'm coming to use my final message. All of us hybrids, when we die, get say one last goodbye to whoever we choose. And I choose you! Renamon brother...Kiiroishi...take my advice from beyond death! Use that ring!_

"My ring!" I gasped, understanding now. Of course! If Mom could use her ring to get Dad and I back home, then I _could_ free Reiko! The small aqua ring on my finger flashed as I turned to face Jigoku Fusion.

_Don't be like Grey and me, brother. Live in happiness..._

That would be Devi's last words to me, or anyone, ever. If there were such a place as heaven, Devi and Grey would be there together. Or there was no justice.

"Thank you so much, Devi..." I said softly. I held my ringed hand to my chest and felt the ring start to violently flash.

"Let her be free! Peacefully separate, be free!" I shouted. The ring let out a large beam of light to Jigoku Fusion, and then shattered. Jigoku Fusion began to glow, and then I saw it slowly meld back into Hellmon. When the process was done, Reiko floated down to the ground. I caught her, and to my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry.

"It'll be all right...!" I gasped, stupidly stroking her hair. Then she pulled away from me, blushing.  
"What do you mean, it'll be all right?" she demanded, glaring at me. "It's already all right! I'm outta there!"  
"Reiko!" Ruki cried, tightly hugging my best friend. They both stood there crying and blubbering. It was embarrassing. Then Reiko ran up to Takato and hugged him for about an hour. Then she moved onto everyone else, hugging all of them. It was once she was finished that I noticed something. Hellmon hadn't gone away, but yet he wasn't attacking...

Then all of the sudden, a small orb of glowing light appeared above Reiko's head. She looked up at it in awe.  
Then opening her palms, she let the orb float down into her hands. It was a Black D-Arc, with grey symbols on it.  
Hellmon began to pulsate the same white light until in his place was a small grey digimon with big red eyes. He looked something like a Bukamon, except much paler in color, and with no fins. Slowly, he floated towards Reiko.  
"I am Neuvemon, and I'm your partner...if you'll let me be..." Neuvemon said, his eyes full of tears. Reiko nodded.  
"Of course! But only if you promise to never ever do anything like that again!" Reiko shouted, raising her finger. Neuvemon's eyes lit up in joy. "I won't, I promise!" It surprised me how innocent and childlike his voice was.

"May I see that?" Mom asked suddenly, looking intently at Reiko's D-Arc. Reiko nodded, and handed it to Mom.  
Then, almost causing me to go into shock, Mom laughed as she inspected it. "You won't have to worry."  
She smiled at everyone's confused expressions. "It's inscribed here, in digital code." She explained, tracing the symbols with her finger as she read them. "With the power of a wish, the hell becomes a peaceful heaven."  
"You mean..." Reiko said, looking at Neuvemon, who had fallen asleep in her hand. "That mon boy and I did this?"  
"Yes, young one." Ebonwumon's voice said. I looked behind me to see all of the gods standing up, beaming.  
"Even though I do not agree with what you are, I do commend your courage." Zhuqiaomon said, to me of course.  
"Yeah, you sure put up a good fight! I mean, you didn't even have to destroy Hellmon, I'm impressed!" Baihumon declared, giving Reiko and I a thumbs up. Qinglongmon shook his head. "You have certainly fufilled your job, Digimon Tamers." He said, bowing.  
"Our job?" Dad asked, confusion showing on his face.  
Qinglongmon smiled. "Yes. Who else could ever combat a force such as Hellmon, really?"  
All the other sovereign nodded in agreement. "And now we depart." Qinglongmon said. In a flash of light, the image of the four young men faded away, replaced by a large blue dragon, a fiery phoenix, a two-headed turtle, and a wicked tiger. Then a portal appeared, and they disappeared from my view. They were back home...

Like I should be. At home, with my family. Ruki, Takato, Reiko, and Neuvemon began heading into their car and saying their good-byes. Reiko gave me a peck on the cheek, which I'm never gonna wash again.  
Then I felt Dad place his hand on my shoulder. "You need a ride, Hirokazu?" He asked, and my uncle-of-sorts shook his head. "No, I'm sure Shuchion will come get me. You three get some sleep." He said, smiling at Dad, Mom and me.  
"Well, all right. Night, Hirokazu!" Dad called as he and I piled into the car.  
"Good Night, Hirokazu." Mom said, phasing back to our house, probably. It wasn't long before the ride back home started that I fell asleep. But I did notice that on his finger, Dad still had a small green ring... 


	44. Of Redemption and Change

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Blame the lateness on me farting around with my friends. ^^;; Anyway, here we discuss Pata's fate, find out about the hybrids, have Rukato fluff the author did not intend and Renamon...well...read on to find out. I'll explain the reason behind her decision next chapter. I know it seems sudden...but think about it -- it's a perfect chance, isn't it? Reviewer talk, reviewer talk...la, la, la REVIEWER TALK!

Devidramon - Yay! I surprised someone! Oh, and Jigoku means Hell.

Indatsura - No problem for the mention, and thanks for the compliment.

Super Saya-jin Gotan - Don't feel bad. I've found some fics that I totally love that just don't have the reviews they deserve. But thank you so much! ^_^

Inuyasha-kun - Houston, we have fluff.

I yawned as Dad dragged me out of the cat. What a day. What an understatement. I managed to pull myself upstairs to sleep, noticing but not exactly caring, that Dad had run off.  
The hybrids...where were they now? Had they all died when Hypnos had blown up? Were Pata and I the only ones left?  
I frowned as I sat on my bed. It had been _forever_ since I'd slept in my own good old bed. I stared outside my window and found myself blinking back tears at the unbidden memory of Devi and Grey, softly tapping on the window at Grandpa's apartment.

Finally, I got around to sleeping. Dreams of hybrids, and a strangely familiar blonde woman.  
My first ever prophetic dream.

Jenrya Lee frowned as he played with the small green trinket. It seemed as if the rings held the power to do anything whatever the owner wished the most at the time they used it. So what did he want? Renamon and Kiiroishi had used theirs to save their loved ones...but no one needed saving now. So then what? Then...

Jenrya groaned as he fought with himself for one last time. He already knew the answer to his own question. He couldn't deny it anymore. Couldn't deny what he had tried for _years_ to convince himself he didn't feel, ever since he was about fifteen, when the foxish boy entered his life. He told himself it couldn't be possible.  
But it was. He knew it. She knew it. Ruki and Shuchion knew...and possibly Kiiroishi. Yamaki even seemed to suspect, from what he'd heard from his son. No use in denying anymore...

Everyone knew -- he loved Renamon.

Jenrya made up his mind and went running after her, with the ring on his finger flashing.

"Eh, it's weird here!" declared a female voice. The owner of the voice toyed around with the small pink flowers in her shoulder-length mahogany hair. She was dressed in a shiny pink and green jacket and jeans combo.  
Poking out of her shoulders were large plant-like wings.  
"Lili, stop your whining!" barked back her companion, a blonde boy with startling blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket and pants. Toge sighed and placed her hand on her temple.  
"Leo, Lili, _stop it._" Toge commanded, glancing over the two bickering hybrids. She was holding a large yellow notepad in her arms and kept making marks on it with her pencil. "I know, the outside is kind of weird, but you've got to deal with it for the time being." Toge's brows creased as she looked over her list.

"Pata..." Toge murmured. Could her little adoptee have possibly died...? Everyone else seemed to be here. Toge automatically whirled around at the sound of a man's footsteps. "_You!_" Toge cried.  
"Me." Yamaki softly whispered. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked Toge. Toge hesitantly nodded. "Yes."

Yamaki and Toge walked over to an alleyway away from general view. Yamaki took off his sunglasses before addressing the young woman. "You need a place, don't you?" Yamaki asked.  
"We can't go on much longer alone..." Toge admitted with a loud sigh. Yamaki smiled, understanding.  
"I can help. It will take a while, but I can convoke my superiors to put up a place for you and your kind. We'll give you food, clothing, and try to find you all jobs if possible." Yamaki explained. Toge looked the man in the eyes. Amazingly, he seemed to be sincere. "No back stabbing this time?" Toge demanded, and Yamaki nodded.  
"I just want to make up for the harm I've caused you all, if I ever can..." Yamaki's voice wavered.  
Toge smiled and grabbed the older man's hand and firmly shook it, causing his throat to close up with tears.

Ruki walked into the living room, where the two girls and Neuvemon were dozing on the couch. Ruki smiled.  
They looked so peaceful. Reiko had her arm around the little blonde, who was sucking her thumb. Neuvemon was snuggled between the two girls, obviously enjoying the warmth. It was a miracle that the power of that simple little ring had freed her daughter, and had reformed the hellish creature that had overtaken her. Impossible, even.  
Lucky that her daughter was as much of a card freak as Ruki herself had been at thirteen. Reiko would definitely make a formidable Tamer with Ruki's help. Maybe even the next Digimon Queen. Unconsciously, Ruki brushed her hand through her daughter's brown locks, and the thin pale strands on Pata's head.  
Ruki looked up as Takato walked into the room. "Hey, gogglehead." She softly whispered. Takato yawned and smiled at the scene on the couch. "I can't believe she's back..." Ruki gave her husband a long look before walking up to him and hugging him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart.  
Takato reached over and brushed Pata's hair. "She's so cute." Takato laughed. "We should keep her."  
Ruki nodded in agreement. "I say we do."

Renamon sat on the roof of her home and stared at the moon. It all seemed so lovely and peaceful now. Finally.  
But a much more interesting subject drew Renamon's attention away from the moon. Jen.  
He was walking through the lawn, looking rather distracted. It was actually one of Renamon's personal hobbies to spy on him. Not obsessively or anything of the sort, but it was something she found that she couldn't help. What was it that was pestering him so much? Renamon then found him staring at her. They stared for about a minute.  
"Renamon..." Jenrya whispered, still staring. "I..."  
To her mild surprise, Renamon found that she felt very nervous all of the sudden. "Jen, what is it?"  
Jenrya suddenly turned bright red, which Renamon had to admit was very cute. "Oh, come on, don't leave me in suspense." the yellow fox teased the young man. Renamon leapt down from the roof as Jenrya gaped, speechless. Renamon's graceful leap was not helping him think straight, either. She always was so graceful...  
"You still in there?" Renamon teased, tapping Jenrya's head. Jenrya laughed nervously, but felt his head clear. With a look of determination on his face, he placed his hand on Renamon's soft paw. "I have to say something..."  
Renamon stared in disbelief at the blue haired man. He couldn't possibly...this had to be a dream, of course. Jenrya slipped the green ring onto Renamon's forefinger. Then Renamon understood. It was the perfect solution. The ring could give her a new form...

"What if this doesn't work?" Renamon asked as she looked Jenrya in the eye. He shrugged.  
"Then it won't...wait, you don't object?" Jenrya gaped again at the yellow fox. She was full of surprises...  
"Of course not..." Renamon whispered, pulling the young man closer to her. "Jen..."  
Jenrya nodded and stood back, pulling himself away from Renamon. The ring on her finger began to rapidly flash. Then it shattered, sending forth a blast of light into the dark night. Renamon leaned her head back as her facial fur began to change into golden curls, and her claws changed into nails painted black. Her gloves became smaller and left openings for her fingers. The rest of her fur changed into a yellow and white shirt and pants decorated with the purple symbol on the fox's legs. Her eyes, ears, and tail had remained unchanged.

I woke up from my dream, and headed to my window to see what time of day it was. Instead I saw Dad and a strange blonde woman. "Mom...?"

Give me a comment, just any little review... 


	45. Once Again of Kiiroishi and his Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, or any characters in that show. Toei, Fox, Saban, and a bunch of other people own them. But I _do_ own the following:  
- Kiiroishi Lee, Reiko Matsuki, Pata, Devi, Grey and all other characters not in the Tamers story  
- the workings and so forth of the hybrids in this story are all my own ideas  
- Hellmon and Jigoku Fusion  
- The Aqua and Black D-Arcs, somewhat  
- the pretty blonde secretary and the dumb Hypnos employee  
- the appearances of the four gods human forms, and the idea behind it  
- Renamon's human form (appearance only)  
- the promise rings

I don't have anything other than about three pennies to my name, so don't sue. But I will not permit people using the original ideas or characters in this story for their own uses without my consent. Good day.

Mom was...a human? I couldn't believe it. But why...how?  
Of course! Dad must have used his ring, that had to be it. So I held my breath and waited to see what my parents would do.

Dad stared at Mom. Mom stared at Dad. Then slowly, timidly, their faces began to get closer and closer...and they kissed. At first, it was a timid, shy little peck and then it sort of...developed. In my room, I cheered so loud I'm shocked that they didn't hear me.

Of course, they seemed rather preoccupied, if you catch my drift.

In a rush of excitement, I raced to the phone to call Reiko.

Unbeknownst to Kiiroishi, Reiko was rushing to call _him._ The only thing she regretted about the whole incident is that she wouldn't be able to see the look on mon boy's face when he heard. Oh well, she could always enjoy the various expressions her imagination came up with.  
To Reiko's surprise, the phone began ringing as soon as she got to it. Wondering what it could be, Reiko picked up the phone only to hear mon boy cry out a bunch of things so fast she had no idea what he'd said.  
"...Um, repeat that?" The young brunette asked. She heard Kiiroishi mumble something under his breath, but he ended up answering her anyway. "You won't believe this, Reiko! My parents are out there kissing!"  
Reiko almost dropped the receiver in surprise. "Say _what?_" Kiiroishi laughed. "Yeah, and my mom has turned into a human...uh, sort of. She's still got ears and tail along with her eyes." The hybrid happily explained.  
"But I never thought they..." Reiko muttered, before Kiiroishi interrupted. "They're coming in, call ya later!"  
Reiko sighed in exasperation as Kiiroishi hung up the phone. Stupid mon boy...  
Pata watched with interest at her new "sister". Didn't Ruki-Momma say that she liked that guy? Hm...

Jenrya gulped as he saw his son sitting in the living room. Had he seen them? Oh no...  
Of course, he would have to explain this to Kiiroishi sooner or later...it's not like he wouldn't notice that Renamon wasn't exactly a Renamon anymore. Then to his surprise, Renamon quickly changed back.  
Renamon smiled at him in a way that indicated she was very amused. "Don't worry, Jen. I can change back. Would you mind if I talked to him?" The yellow fox inquired the blue haired man. Jenrya shook his head. Personally, he was kind of relieved the heat was off of him. "No problem."

Renamon stepped into the living room, barely making a noise. Her son looked up at her with a large grin on his face, but then it suddenly disappeared. "What? But I thought..." Her young son sputtered in confusion.  
"You thought I was human?" Renamon inquired, and the blonde boy nodded. Renamon affectionately ruffled the boy's hair. "I can be if I desire to." The fox calmly explained, but then paused, unsure of how to explain this situation to the confused boy. "Your father and I..."  
"I already know, Mom." The young boy said suddenly. He smiled at his mother's surprised expression. "After all, it's not like I didn't suspect. I've known you guys for thirteen years now."  
"That's true..." Renamon remarked, to herself more than to her spawn. "So then, you don't object?"  
"Nope!" Kiiroishi declared, shaking his head furiously. "No way. You're happy, and that's all that matters."  
Renamon tightly hugged the blonde, who snuggled up against her like he was a small child. Happiness...  
"Thank you." Renamon whispered as the boy began to finally fall asleep. Jenrya quietly walked into the room.  
"He's asleep." Renamon reported. Without a word, Jenrya and Renamon carried their sleeping son to his room.

Ruki Makino stretched her arms before she sat in the driver's seat. She, Takato, Reiko and Pata were going to see Renamon and Jenrya and share the good news with them. They'd decided to adopt Pata. After the Hellmon fiasco, Pata and Reiko had refused to be separated. And after what they'd been through, neither Takato nor Ruki had the heart to attempt to separate them anyway. Ruki also had to admit that she'd grown really soft on the little blonde girl, who was energetic enough to even challenge Reiko, which was an amazing feat. The ride to the Lee household turned out to be rather peaceful, considering that Ruki wasn't letting Takato near the wheel with his horrendous driving ability. Instead, Takato was playing with the two girls. Ruki smiled to herself, she'd have to get pictures of that later.  
Ruki was met with quite a surprise as she saw a tall blonde woman run to her. Then she realized that this woman wasn't exactly a woman...in the corner of her eye, she also saw Shuchion and Hirokazu who had just driven up also gape in shock. On the other hand, Kiiroishi's eyes were lit up with mischievous delight, and Jenrya seemed _very_ happy.

"Renamon?" Ruki whispered. She was received a brief nod in confirmation.  
Already guessing the methods behind this transformation, Ruki practically leapt out of the car to hug her partner. Reiko, Takato and Pata calmly walked out, followed by Guilmon and Neuvemon.  
"Reiko!" Kiiroishi cried, leaping up to hug her. Reiko stood still, staring at Ruki and Renamon.  
Kiiroishi grinned at her. "I _told_ you." Reiko stuck her tongue out at the boy. Behind her, Pata burst into giggles, catching the attention of the boy.  
"What's _she_ doing here?" Reiko smiled. "Meet Pata Matsuki." The brunette proudly declared.  
Pata giggled and ran up to hug Kiiroishi. Reiko chuckled to herself at her friend's dumbstruck face.

In the bushes, Toge sadly watched.

Ruki, Renamon, Shuchion, and Lopmon were in the living room talking about what had happened last night. Ruki holding a glass of soda, Shuchion clutching some milk as Lopmon sat in front a glass of it, and Renamon sipped on some cool water. She still didn't really take to many human beverages.

"So you can change back?" Shuchion asked.  
"Yes." Renamon said, placing her glass down. Her skin and hair changed back into golden fur, and her gloves lengthened as her fingers became paws and claws.  
"Amazing..." Lopmon whispered. "I believe that the soverign would have quite a fit." All of the women laughed.  
"Renamon...we are still partners, right?" Renamon smiled at her redheaded Tamer. "Of course, Ruki."  
Ruki smiled fondly, remembering old things. "That's good to know. I wondered, after Ice Devimon..."  
"I will never leave you. You're always going to be my Tamer. No matter happens." Renamon confirmed.  
Shuchion languidly looked at the two. "What if you'd gotten another Tamer?"  
Both digimon and Tamer considered this. "Then I'd be kicking Ice Devimon in the groin while trying to pry apart Jenrya and Renamon." Ruki stated matter-of-factly. Renamon smiled. "Well...Jen as my Tamer _would_ be interesting..." Ruki scowled and stuck out her tongue at her partner and everyone else laughed.

Takato and Hirokazu were having the time of their lives. "So..." Hirokazu said, plopping a hand on the bluehead's shoulder. Jenrya glared at him, obviously irritated. "Come on, Hirokazu. It was perfectly innocent." he muttered.  
He very much regretted having mentioned the previous night to his friends. Oh, and when Terriermon found out...  
"Perfectly innocent, he says. Now you can tells us, Jen...really." Hirokazu teased.  
"Yeah, we won't say anything." Takato swore. Jenrya chased them out and went to find someone sane.

I noticed something behind Reiko and me. As I managed to shake off Pata, she went bounding for the bushes. Out of them came a flying Culumon and a startled Toge. "Pata!" Toge gasped.  
"Toge, what are you doing here?" Reiko asked. Toge sighed. "Kiiroishi...Pata...everyone's okay."  
"Okay, culu!" Culumon echoed. Pata grabbed Culumon and hugged him tight. "I missed you, Lord Culumon!" They then ran off to play.

"They're okay?" I asked Toge. She smiled. "We've found a home, too...I wanted to ask Pata..."  
Toge faltered, and her voice grew sad. "She's happy to be here, isn't she?" We both looked at Pata, playing. Indeed, she seemed to love it here. She ran up to Ruki, who was coming outside and hugged her hard.  
I saw Toge choke back a sob. "Then I guess she'll stay here." Toge whispered, her voice thick.  
"Well, I've got to go. But you take this." Toge told me, handing me a small card with an address written on it. Pretty close to where the Hypnos building had been. It must be where they would be living...  
"Come by sometime." Toge said. "And tell Pata good bye for me. She can come, too." Then Toge waved and ran down the street. "Wait!" I cried after her. I don't know if she heard or not. But I saw her crying.  
I put the card in my pocket and ran to the back of the house with Reiko, Culumon and Pata.

Half an hour or so later, Pata and Culumon had run inside to try and get all the grown ups to play. Reiko and I just lounged out, our backs to the wall behind us. We didn't talk for a long time, just sat there enjoying the quiet.  
"Mon boy, I never got to say thank you." Reiko said. I turned to look at her -- and she was blushing!  
"It's no big deal...I mean, you would've done the same thing for me, right?" I asked her, refusing to look at her.  
"Yeah, I _guess_ so..." Reiko teased. "Or would I?" She asked. I pouted, and she laughed.  
Then she kissed me.

Not anything like the way my parents had last night, just a peck. I wasn't expecting it, but it wasn't a bad thing.  
Nope. Not a bad thing at all. Then suddenly, Reiko was laughing at me again. "You're cute when you blush."  
Then she giggled and ran into the house. I scrambled up and ran after her. "I'm _not_ blushing!"  
Then I noticed everyone smiling at me. I felt my burn, and went sulking into the house.  
"Aww..." I heard Ruki and Shuchion mutter. I was so going to get Reiko back for that. Even if I had to kiss her.  
Which, admittedly, wouldn't be such a bad way to get revenge.  
"All right, Tiger." Mom muttered, and I pouted again. She chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's not like I _like_ her or anything..." I muttered. Then Dad started laughing. "And that's why you're red?"  
I scowled, and went up to my room as everyone started leaving. "Love ya, mon boy!" Reiko called out.  
Dad shook his head. "You'll get used to it." He told me. Mom placed her head on his shoulder, and I couldn't help but feel warm in my chest as I looked at them. Maybe someday I'd be like them...

My Kiiroishi Lee, and I'm a hybrid created by Yamaki Mitsuo for Hypnos. My parents are Jenrya Lee, who works for the Digital Rights project, and Renamon. I'm my own Tamer, and can digivolve to the form of a Mega. I've had an interesting life so far. How many kids do you know who've been sought after by the government, undergone almost complete mental and physical changes, almost killed their dad, helped to free his own kind, met up with gods, defeated and tamed a horrible monster?  
I have a loving family, and even a girlfriend, kind of. And I still love the Moonlight, just like my mom.

Then I hear Mom and Dad call me in for dinner, and hope that Dad didn't cook.

**Final Reader/Reviewer Messages!**

Devidramon - Thanks a lot for reviewing almost every chapter of this blasted thing. If I hadn't had someone encouraging me, I probably wouldn't have ever gotten this far. And glad you like the Lilymon hybrid, she's dedicated to you.

dragon4532 - Another long-time reviewer, and thanks so much for reviewing! **hugs**

Indatsura - Thank you too! ^_^ It was really nice to have _someone_ respond to my posts at Megchan's board, I wondered if posting there was worth the bother. And it's great that you actually asked questions and things in your reviews, because I like seeing people are interested in my story. Thanks so much for giving me info, too...even if I didn't use it all.

Super saya Jin Gotan - Thanks for the reviews and for advertising the fic. I'm just shocked that people actually like my fic this much...it's really weird. And thanks so much for reviewing, too! Thank you! ^___^

Inuyasha-kun - Thanks for you reviews, too. And it looks like you got your fluff. =P

Sarah-chan - I apologize for the whole phone incident. And your reviews were really funny, but then I'm again...I'm really demented...but thank you so much!

LdOFDestruction - Wow, you're reviewing my fic! I'd just like to say thank you for writing your Renalee stories, I was starting to feel like only I liked the pairing. But now I'm not original...**sniff**, just kidding. Oh, and your Mating Season story is great! (Even though I'm not exactly supposed to be reading such material...^^;;)

And to everyone who even bothered to read this (and not flame me) -- THANK YOU! **hugs**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is really late...I had most of it written up on the 18th/19th, but I didn't exactly have time to type it up, because yesterday was my birthday! I'm fifteen now! And I feel no different...but I can't believe this story is over. I've been writing since October, and this is by far my longest and most popular story ever. (61 reviews -- I never imagined that! Or 45 chapters!) When I first posted it, I was terrified of being flamed...not many people are keen on crossbreeding and the like. And my ideas for this story have undergone major changes from what I originally had planned. Renamon's change to a humanoid form was intended to occur much earlier and involved a necklace given to her by Yamaki, Toge and Pata definitely were not going to end up with roles the size they got. I only came up with Hellmon near the very end..the story was slanted to end near chapter 33. Renamon and Kiiroishi were going to summon the four soverign, with no human forms mentioned. Kiiroishi and Jenrya were going to be trapped in the digital world for a few years as payback for saving Renamon's life, and that was the original ending.  
But the saga isn't completely over yet. I am still planning on doing a journal-type story from Jen's POV from Kiiroishi's first year, with tons of Renjen angst. I'm debating on opening up a site, too -- with some imagery of the characters, downloads and other things, like song spoofs, that I've done about this fic. Yet, I still can't believe that this is over. I've put more into this story than I have into any story ever, and it helped me get over a really rough patch in my life. (This whole year, whole personal life has flipped upside down.) So this story means a lot more to me than anything I've ever written. Kiiroishi, Reiko, Devi, Grey, everybody -- I'll miss you so much. Particularly my little mon boy, I love ya!  
See ya 'til the next fic. 


End file.
